


稗史

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 杀无生存活设定，时间线在第二部开头
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦, 殇不患/浪巫谣, 殇浪





	1. 三年

**Author's Note:**

> 看心情填，估计希望不大><

天色欲晚、暑气渐散，老蝉扯足嗓门叫了一天，鸣声嘶哑，只得让位给耕耘归来的后来人——正是农忙之余、各家闲磕牙的时刻，白天蛰伏的闲人此时如翻灯而舞的蝙蝠，俱出动了。  
这江湖最不缺的便是闲人。  
城西的半仙熟谙此理，隐在虾蟆镜下的一双慧眼如炬，洞悉一切从金主的钱袋子里撬出铜板的大好时机。他一手招着幡、一手摇着铃，一瘸一拐、跌跌撞撞地往一处偏僻茶棚走去，只待那张油滑巧嘴一开，这招摇撞骗便算功德圆满。  
这次，他把目标锁在了靠里面坐着的两个人身上。一名是青年公子，衣着考究，正漫不经心晃悠着腿——不谙世事，好骗；另一个是中年汉子，褐衣粗麻、落拓潦倒，应是随行的小厮——人微言轻，何足道哉。这回定能捞到不少油水，他心里志在必得地打着算盘，大摇大摆地上前去预备唱个道情开场，却被那公子似笑非笑扫来的一眼生生阻住了脚步。  
那目光中并不存在敌意，甚至只是无心将他的身影收进那对血色眼波，就像潮汐无心淹没了一棵注定被抛诸脑后的野草，然，危险至极。阅人无数，半仙不可能错认。他的鼻尖落下油汗来，脚下一歪，假作眼瘸走错了道儿，极俊杰地溜了。  
公子瞧着那仓皇的背影，若有所思。  
中年本在同他说话，见青年沉吟良久，忍不住出声催促：“喂，发什么呆？”  
“哈，只是在看罗盘，算算今天是日出西方还是天降红雨，才能让殇大侠主动前来委托在下。”  
“不是委托，是合作。”那殇大侠指节一敲桌板，不似商量，倒似讨债，“你得乐趣，我得悠闲，各取所需罢了。”  
“唔……且不论这消息来源是否可靠——”  
“——绝对可靠。”  
诧于语气中的斩钉截铁，凛雪鸦微挑起眉，接过殇不患递来的纸捻子，展开看时手上沾了粗粝的沙，莽莽大漠便从这一粒沙中跋山涉水而来，似一簇自鬼殁之地延烧到他们面前的烽火，连带着将空气也点燃了几分。  
“寻常的鸟是飞不了这么远的。原来前几日那几只飞入东离境内的鹰隼是为你传信而来。”凛雪鸦道，一目十行看完了字条，再抬眼时面色尽是戏谑，“‘……钦差啸狂狷为缉查使，十万大军随赴……’东离人口不过数百万，假设西幽亦然——这算倾巢出动，好大的阵仗、好大的手笔，就为三十六把魔剑？殇大侠，你可知，此乃国战。”  
殇不患无奈：“我知道这太像无稽之谈，但是……在西幽，皇帝确实有任性的权力。”  
“却无在东离妄为的理由。”凛雪鸦轻声道，“不义之战。如此，即便将这十万大军尽数坑杀也应无怨尤……哈，别这样看我，我开玩笑的。”  
“我找你，便是为了让伤亡降到最低。毕竟……”一声叹息在空气里荡开，不羁侠客的影从他身上褪去了，此时此刻他就像个承受过多的老人，“前车之鉴历历在目，我不想再重蹈覆辙了。”  
茶棚只是个小茶棚，三教九流鱼龙混杂，不时还有逞凶斗狠的绿林草莽一言不合大打出手，实在让人料想不到会有人在此地商谈机要。哪怕被人听去了一耳朵，也只当作是吹牛放屁，一笑了之。这岂不比任何欲盖弥彰的密室保险太多？  
毕竟，机关总有破绽，正如人的戒心总有松懈之时。  
“这个委托，我接下了。”凛雪鸦忽道，“但你需把这个人的过往经历、性格特征等等，事无巨细，一一向我道明。”  
殇不患长出一口气，从怀里掏出一封信。“你要的情报都在这里。”  
凛雪鸦把这薄薄的信笺收进袖笼，没再看一眼，反倒伸手从茶壶里捞起茶叶子来。这是个不雅观的动作，他却做得极其文雅，仿佛是在贵胄的筵席上拨弄骰子。“虽说大局有我擘画，但殇大侠，你自己也要有抽身之计，若两面开战，我便可能顾不上你。我有一策。”他从水里拣出十来片茶叶，那叶子被水泡开了，蔫头耷脑贴在桌上，只见他并指一翻，将茶叶分作一大一小两堆，“倘若你四处散布谣言，说你手上是不完整的魔剑目录，而另一部分在我手上，那位缉查使会怎么想？”  
殇不患盯着桌上两撮茶叶。“你是说，他会分出一部分兵力，转而针对你？”  
“然也。他虽不知消息真假，但假如真有魔剑在我手上，我死、或者被他人夺走，那线索就断了。他不敢冒这个险，只能分拨一小部分兵力针对我。那么以此类推——”凛雪鸦食指在茶叶堆上轻扫而过，原本湿淋淋粘着桌面的茶叶顿时一字排开、齐齐整整，“——倘若目录有三份、四份、乃至更多呢？届时他就不得不分散兵力，十则围之，五则攻之，倍则战之……在我看来，各个击破总比从千军万马中突围来得容易些。”  
“用魔剑目录做诱饵？我不能冒这个险……”  
凛雪鸦闻言噗嗤一笑，被逗乐了。“殇大侠也太实诚了。做个赝品不就行了？”  
“真目录上有法术加成，仿造起来可没那么容易。”  
“那就不是我该考虑的问题了。计策我想了，用不用在你。”  
殇不患叹一口气。“有时候我真的看不懂你。”他真心实意地说道，“世人皆言‘藏史于野’，你却反其道而行，藏幻于真。”  
“信人示己之诚，疑人显己之诈。不是我难懂，是殇大侠这三年来近墨者黑了。话已说尽，如此——”他站起身，望着尚未暗透的天色，窄小茶棚中顿起岩岩孤松，“——时间紧迫，我也该着手准备了。”  
“等等！”  
“嗯？”  
“就当是我多管闲事，自方才起，我便感觉到有一个人的气息一直在附近徘徊，应是来找你的。不要紧吗？”  
凛雪鸦笑起来。这是他今晚第一次发自真心地笑，如同在森冷的夜里点起一盏小烛——不甚明亮、不够温暖，但总算有些人味儿了。“这个人，已跟着我三年。”  
“三年……魔脊山之后？”  
凛雪鸦颔首。“三年里，我一共失手三次，他救了我三次。你说是不是很可笑？”  
“可笑？”殇不患咋舌，“人家救了你，你不自荐枕席也就算了，还觉得人家可笑？”  
“若我说他是我的仇人呢。”  
殇不患默然。他不知该说什么，只能端起没滋没味的粗茶囫囵咽下。  
凛雪鸦此人，说话九分真一分假，然这十分之一的假意却往往最为致命。方才的对谈中，殇不患直觉那时——在说出将十万大军尽数坑杀这句话时——他是真的动了杀心的。人命并非轻贱之物，他们也非滥杀之人，但在更多人命面前，衡量它们的，也只余冰冷的数字了。  
十万与百万、一军与两国，孰轻重？  
就算如此，他还是想救。  
若说此次会晤他们达成了什么共识，就只有一条：西幽大军绝不能入境。  
比起殇不患的忡忡忧思，凛雪鸦更功利、也更直接些，心头只盘桓着两个字：  
蹊跷。  
他走入四合的暮色时同探头探脑的半仙擦肩而过，半仙大着胆子偷偷瞅了一眼，惊为天人：细眉、薄唇、桃花眼、鹅蛋脸，分开看俱是摄人心魂的好皮相；凑在一起却成了天生的孤煞命格。他已多年未曾见过这等面相，掐指一算之下，顿时惊起一身白毛汗。他回身想喊住那位公子，可他就像消散在茫茫夜色中一样，除了一阵从身边掠过的风和地上旋起的尘，再无任何遗迹。

月华如练，照亮了一双手、一双眼。  
那是一双很巧的手，伸出时可窃取天下，收回时又操弄人心；那是一双很美的眼，美人的顾盼、强者的垂青，俱在这一双眸中了。任何人被这双手捉着、被这双眼盯着时，都不可能无动于衷，可它们的主人此时却很苦恼。  
凛雪鸦离开后径直钻入了后山的树林。那是一处适合狩猎的山林，传闻常有虎狼出没；同样，也很适合被狩猎。树影黝黑、松涛阵阵，鼎沸人声被远远甩在身后，一些别的动静就从死寂中剥离出来了。  
“无生，”他闭目轻唤，“我知道你在这里。现身吧。”  
这是三年来，他第一次承认这个人的存在。  
黑暗中，有窸窣的足音落在离他极近的地方，似一根新凋的松针。他睁开眼的同时，一把攥住了对方的手腕。

三年前。  
博弈过后，总要有赢家和输家之分，巧或不巧些，双赢与双输也总还算结局的一种。只是世上纵有甘愿握手言和之敌，却断没有虽胜尤败还笑得出来的人。  
凛雪鸦远眺着魔脊山上四散的天刑剑碎片，在惨白月光下粼粼烁烁、灿若星斗，极类某种不屈而亡的生灵的骨骸，心头的愤怒野火般蔓延，终盖过了初睹时的不可置信。  
就像一只被蜜蜂临死前的反戈一击蛰到的蜜獾。  
不，比那还要再愤怒些，他把这种情绪定义为“屈辱”。  
可笑。本该是渺如尘埃的害虫，却生生从万劫不复的泥沼中射出毒针；本该是拨弄世间的手，最后却大意被垂死的猎物摆了一道。一时间，他竟不知道可笑者谁。  
笑不出来，那便只有——战。  
“出来吧，我知道你等很久了。”他对着虚空说道，素来尔雅温文的嗓音冷透，似一捧雪——看似柔软，但其实是一粒粒硬实的雪晶、更能凝成万丈坚冰，“鸣凤绝杀杀无生。”  
一道人影应声而出。他本无故弄玄虚的必要，现身之姿干脆利落、毫不拖泥带水。其人迎着猎猎霜风临渊而立，身背两口剑、肩挑一桩仇，一双眼是两泓无底的血潭。  
死寂潭水如今滔天。  
“掠风窃尘。”杀无生一字一顿道，“原来你会用剑。”  
他出现的时机太巧妙了，正好在凛雪鸦与蔑天骸决战中途。那时他正凝神对付那柄济济荡荡的霸王之剑，根本无暇顾及暗中窥伺的眼。倘若他插手，一剑，只需一剑，战局丕变。  
这柄剑从杀无生背后的剑匣中，悬到了凛雪鸦的头顶。  
“我本以为你已经放弃了追杀我，想不到你竟然能找到这里来。是什么暴露了我的行踪？”  
杀无生不答，似乎有些颤抖。  
“你在发抖？是山顶的风太寒冷，让你不习惯了吗？还是太愤怒了？是愤怒我隐瞒了你这么多，还是愤怒我夺走了你向森罗枯骨挑战的机会？”  
在鞘中嗡鸣不止的剑音已回答了一切。  
凛雪鸦轻笑一声。“很好。因为——”他的脸上笑意盈盈，声音中的狠厉在呼啸的剑风中几不可闻，“——我也一样愤怒！”  
这一战太过莫名。凛雪鸦有一百种说辞止战，更有一千种办法脱身，可他不想。唯有战斗、唯有用剑狠狠劈向对手，才能稍稍弥平他内心的焦灼和惶恐；他相信对方也是一样。  
既然如此，何用说！  
劲风裹挟着天霜冻气凌厉袭去，所经之处草木结霜、顽石被雪，竟已用上了七分的力。剑气之后，紧挨着一道疾冲的人影，直取崖边伫立的剑者。以气驭剑、意在剑先，以形驭剑，剑在人前。凛雪鸦不循常理，形、气同发，人与剑几乎同至，这一招来得极险，眨眼之间，逸散的罡风已然扑面！  
杀无生略皱起眉头，双剑瞬时出鞘，不格挡，只待对方力道用老、进无可进，这才四两拨千斤，将剑尖调转了个方向，得手后却不立刻转身逼杀，反而以退为进，趁机缩小战圈。  
“你冒进了。”  
“不用你来教我！”凛雪鸦暴躁道。方才一剑打偏，就如本想打破个瓷茶杯听响儿，谁知那只是个松脆脆的泥巴胚子，落地无声，已让他心头烦闷更添一层；杀无生这句话，直让滚油中再泼进一瓢凉水，噼里啪啦炸得欢实。他徐徐吐出一口气，提剑再攻。  
这一回杀无生没再用巧劲，直撄其锋。  
此二剑，一者如云缥缈、无常无定，却是风暴前的怒云，沛然有雨、骇然摧城；一者其疾如电、势若奔雷，却直如惊蛰时的春雷，低沉难辨、闷得煞人。不过片刻，十招已过。  
“你的剑何时变得这般平钝？”凛雪鸦讽道，“剑道被我偷走了，剑法也被偷了么？”话未说完亟撤一步，横劈纵砍下的两道剑痕堪堪落在他方才站着的位置。  
却看剑者旋身而至，沉声反驳：“非是剑道成就了杀无生，是杀无生成就了剑道。你可以偷，我便不能再创么？”这副傲然姿态，俨然已与一年以前委于尘埃的模样对不上了。  
不同了……凛雪鸦有一瞬的恍然，隐隐觉得面前这个稚拙的剑客有哪里不同，但战局之中岂容瞬息晃神。他才与蔑天骸一战，消耗太多、气力两亏，心头虽有余怒未消，却也明白他的余地确实不多了。杀无生出剑快而稳，每一剑都直指要害，逼他不得不收势回护，分明是要他自耗完再行收割。  
不过是个二流剑客，凛雪鸦不屑地想道，倘若用全力，再借给他一只手也拦不住这一招。他勉强提气，周身之力尽数聚于右手，剑身迸发出耀目光华，正是——“烟月无痕！”  
这一式意不在杀，而在退。杀无生却像是迟钝得生了锈，静静看着那点光芒直逼面门。早在凛雪鸦运气时他心中已有盘算：距离太近，来不及蓄力，就只能急运内力、单点突破，但这样一来……  
杀无生双剑两分，一剑由下而上劈在直冲而来的烟月剑身，一声脆响过后，竟生生阻断了剑势；另一剑却在交击刹那脱手飞出，宛如一道闪电，径直刺向以攻为守、空门大开的对手——“破！”

……下雪了？  
凛雪鸦眨了眨眼，入目只有一片星星点点的白，恍若天霜剑气有了实质，被万钧雷霆击碎后，散作满地珊瑚珠。  
但随即便意识到，那并非霜雪，而是自己的头发。是方才掷来的那一剑，削下了他的发冠。  
然，只能削下发冠？  
他茫茫然拨开披散蔽眼的头发，凤啼双声其一就钉在自己脚边，龙吟不止；而另一柄，正横在自己颈边。  
不可思议。  
饮败的不可思议宛如一桶冰水，镇静了发热的头脑。  
“我输了。”他坦然道，烟月收回化作一杆烟斗，在指间绕过一周后稳稳停在掌心，“要煎要烤，悉听尊便。”  
冰冷剑锋从咽喉移至左胸，只要再进一寸，他就能看到自己的心脏被剜出的画面。“高手之争，是超脱技法、根基的较量，一缕风、一滴雨、一息雪，都可能成为左右局势的关键。你经连番鏖战、气力亏空，已失天时；方才被我有意拉近距离、贴身缠斗，又失地利；再加上怒火攻心、负气莽攻——天时、地利、人和三机尽失，此战的胜负，在第二招时，其实就已经决定了。”  
凛雪鸦冷笑：“你在为我找借口？”  
“这是事实。”  
“那么告诉我，在你眼中，我死了几回？”  
“一次也没有。”  
“……什么？”  
“我没有杀你的必要。”杀无生漠然道，“而今恩已泯、仇已解，在杀无生眼中，你已是个死人了。”  
他本料定杀无生不会轻易放他离开，本伺机点燃幻惑香欲行金蝉脱壳之术，岂料对方竟真的就此还剑入鞘。这是今夜第三次，事态脱出他的掌控。他教会他、又从他手中夺走的剑道，竟反过来救了自己一命？世上竟有这等笑话吗？他忍不住叫住他：  
“你想要什么？”  
“我要了，你肯给吗？”  
“绝无可能。”  
想从觊觎他人珍宝的盗贼手中讨要东西，简直是天方夜谭；而如有一天那盗贼肯主动献出珍宝，那也必然是圈套。若非本就一无所有，又有谁会去行窃呢？  
杀无生垂下眼睛。“那又何必多此一问。”  
“只是为了确认。任何我不能确定的东西都有可能成为日后的变数。我不允许变数存在。”  
杀无生笑了一声，极轻极浅，转瞬就堙灭在从地底传来的隆隆回响中。是一只魔物，方自封印中苏醒，只消挥动一副螳臂便能遮天蔽月，挪动时泥沙俱下、碎石尘土绵延万里，它正以人间为猎场，俯仰间可让神州倒悬。他们所在的山巅也未能幸免，从崖边裂出一道巨缝，似泥犁入口。  
正是、魔神妖荼离。  
杀无生凉凉道：“天地因你将倾，不去为你的过失善后吗？”  
凛雪鸦瞪着那道踽踽独行的背影，七窍生烟。

那算不得什么美好的回忆，因而对于杀无生，他总有点不得不发的怨气。  
“我不叫你，你就一辈子不打算现身了？”  
此言差矣。过去三年里，他确曾现过身，但只在他身陷危境、狼狈不堪的时候。常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，对于失手他一向坦然接受，不能接受的只有每次被同一人看去失态的模样。“你是专程来看我笑话的吗？”他问。杀无生从来不答，只深深看他一眼，拂衣而去。  
猜疑的种子自此扎根。  
“我试探过你很多次，甚至曾故意让自己陷入颓势。”他紧紧握着杀无生的手腕，如握着开启宝藏的钥匙，“奇也怪哉，只有真正的险境才能换你出手。这时机把握得，未免太妙。”  
“你叫我，只为重复这些问题？”三年过去，杀无生更清癯了些，下颌收成一个凌厉的弧度，却因细眉凤眼的缓冲而弥补了些许冷硬。总是这样的，年月于人、于万物，总是一手予、一手夺，一手生、又一手杀。  
“不止。”凛雪鸦道，唇边挑一抹狡黠笑意，“我找你，是要同你谈一笔交易。”  
“若你不把手搭在我的脉门上，这个提议听起来会更像真的。”  
凛雪鸦便真的松了手。他看上去成竹在胸，令人忍不住想打破这层自信。  
“你凭什么认为我会同意？”  
“凭你对我有所求，而代价我付得起。”  
“你知道我想要什么了？”  
“总归不会比性命更贵重。”凛雪鸦满不在乎地说着，“除了性命，我实在想不出身上还有什么更值得你图谋的东西。”  
“我若要你的命，三年前便可动手，三年中也有无数机会，不必拖到现在。”  
“唉，那我也无计可施了，只好去送死，再等你救我。”凛雪鸦喃喃道，“你要不来，我也没办法，只好死在对方手里。”  
示弱、诱敌、威逼、甚至诈降，只要能达成目的，无所不可、无所不用。虚伪？不，他向来诚恳，计谋只是手段，他的本心早被自己和盘托出。只有执着于真伪者，才终为世情所伤，正如善骑者坠于马、善水者溺于水、善饮者醉于酒……善战者殁于杀。  
他隐约又觉得这不详的谶言也将自己囊括进去，例如善谋者囿于智；但无妨，在那之前，他一定已经享受过了至极的快意。  
别无他求。  
杀无生静静凝视着他。“你的人脉广，要寻帮手，大可以找别人。”  
“非你不可。此局非同小可，我只信得过你。毕竟——”凛雪鸦满面真诚不似作伪，却饱含着人之初的恶意，“——我对无生，已经没什么可隐瞒的了。”  
“我拒绝。”  
……油盐不进。  
但他还是决定赌一把。  
“我当你同意了。”他微笑，递去一个卷轴，“去这个地方，取一把剑。”  
他本该得意的，却又在那道寂寞身影重归黑暗时发出悠悠叹息，声音中带着难掩的疲倦：  
“无生，已经三年了。”

三年。  
这个时间点不断在殇不患的脑中盘旋，一遍一遍。距离未能割断的联系，在跨越三年的时间与空间之后，竟再度连上，他不知该喜该忧。他的手里捏着一张字条，是自遥远边疆飞回的鹰隼带回的另一卷纸捻，他没有告诉凛雪鸦。纸上让他前往一处山间小屋赴约。  
什么时候？纸上没说。赴谁的约？也没提。  
暧昧不清的指示也未能浇熄一腔期待，却在推开蓬门的一瞬化为更复杂的情绪。  
一惊、一喜、一怒、一忧。  
种种情绪，皆因眼前人而起。  
“呦！”那声线沙哑古怪，隐隐透出金铁之音，浑不似人声。  
殇不患的目光却始终落在拿着琵琶的少年身上。少年面前燃着篝火，火光将他的眼睛映出一片斑斓的光影。  
“你为什么在这里？”  
少年缓缓起身，开口时的嗓音有摄人心魂的魔力：“因为你在。”  
随君赴江湖。


	2. 名剑

人生四喜：久旱逢甘雨，他乡遇故知，洞房花烛夜，金榜题名时。  
正如连日酷热后的暴雨总能带来一丝丝凉意，冲坏庄稼的恶果似乎也因此可以原谅了；客居他乡、举目无亲已久，乍逢故人，总免不得老套地落几滴英雄泪、诉一番衷心肠。  
一箪旧雨落如糁。  
殇不患瞠目结舌地瞪着一人一琵琶，实不知是喜大于忧，还是忧盖过喜。  
“你看上去不太欢喜。”聆牙道。作为物灵它未免太一针见血，令人不禁想倒提起来抖一抖，看能不能把满腹花花肚肠给抖落直了。  
浪巫谣虚虚一拨弦，聊表附议。  
三年未见，少年拔节生长的速度远超想象。站起来恐怕及肩了吧，殇不患心忖。长大了，再不是当年那个小不点了……他怅然想着，收回本欲按向少年头顶的手。他忽觉这四大喜事也未必然，单这生老病死四苦其一，就足令欢喜寒暄尽作诳语。  
——喜何喜？鬓已星星也。  
“你何必来？”他叹口气，低声道，“此事有我足够，何必蹚这浑水？”  
浪巫谣也学他叹气，结果挨了一记爆栗。“小小年纪，学那衰翁样！”  
“也许我是别有用心。”少年只扁扁嘴，便重新端起架子，一本正经道，“也许是公主美意，盛情难却。”相形之下连浑水也可爱了几分。  
“是天命这丫头不好吗？”  
“她很好，奈何……”  
凡事添了“奈何”一词，便多少有些不是滋味儿：海棠娇艳，奈何无香；鲥鱼味美，奈何多刺；公主情痴，奈何错付、奈何无缘、奈何……  
奈何什么呢？  
不必答，留白，这遐想的余地已让殇不患莫名快乐非常，顿觉这四苦之患虽接四喜而至、颇煞风景，也不妨作暂时的山穷水复——焉知前头柳暗花明么！  
他咬着指头飘飘然半天，才收敛心绪，大发慈悲让俗务挤占了非非想的余裕。“能劳你来此，究竟是发生了什么变数？”  
浪巫谣正襟危坐，道：“皇帝心急，未等追命灵狐送回消息，就已命十万西幽大军进发，此刻已在路上了。你的旧部不惜抗旨不遵，朝中数员老臣以死相谏，奈何……仍一意孤行。信使脚程不及，我怕延误军机，因此亲自跑这一趟。”  
殇不患沉思片刻。“依你之见，还有多久？”  
“算上粮草辎重，不足三月。”  
“三月……”殇不患长叹一声，“难哪……”  
“难什么？”聆牙奇道，“说话这般吞吞吐吐，莫非阿殇你在东离这三年经历什么奇遇、识得什么奇人？”  
“确实奇遇也确有奇人，”殇不患苦笑，“只不过是‘离奇’的‘奇’。你们要听我稍后慢慢同你们讲，眼下最要紧的还是——”  
却见浪巫谣面色一凛，一把按住他的手。“何人？！”  
少年的手心凉且湿。篝火堆哔剥爆出一个火星子，晃动的火光与屋外的暴雨间，慢慢浮出一道黑色人影。

桌上有三口剑。  
一对精巧华美、名震天下之剑。一柄朴实无华、籍籍无名之剑。  
炉边有三个人。  
一个杀气腾腾的少年。一名冷气森森的剑客。一位左右为难的游侠。  
“染血之人。”少年怒视那剑客道，“该杀！”  
倘若初入江湖不久，听到有人要杀自己，面上纵然能装作云淡风轻，内心早已惊涛骇浪，不惴惴记挂个几日恐难沉淀；但若是久经风雨，这般的威胁就只配左耳进右耳出，连入心的资格都没有。  
习惯了。麻木了。  
剑客漠然扫了少年一眼，倦倦道：“明知做不到的事情，何必虚张声势。”  
“怕你不成！”聆牙叫道，“阿浪，动手！”  
浪巫谣食指与中指的义甲已扣上琴弦，作势欲拨，游侠急忙插身。“巫谣！”他安抚道，微微摇头，“让我来。”又对剑客道，“我认得你的气息。是鬼鸟派你来的？”  
“杀无生。”  
“什么？”  
“我有名字，此行不过顺手卖鬼鸟个人情而已，并非他的帮手，别会错意了。”  
“人情……那人真会在意这个？罢了，他要你捎什么话？”  
杀无生却顾左右而言他。“你用剑。”  
“是。如何？”  
“我要与你一战。”  
“……理由。”  
“你是剑客——绝顶剑客。这理由还不够吗？”  
“若是平常切磋倒也无妨，只是眼下你我尚有要事在身吧？”  
“你畏战？”  
“不是……”殇不患无奈，“罢，就当我畏战。现在可以说明来意了吧？”  
他本有心息事宁人，奈何通人性的物灵此刻倒令人牙痒地不解风情起来。“喂，阿殇！”它说，“做什么长他人志气、灭自家威风！”  
浪巫谣直勾勾地看过来，眼中的小火苗颤巍巍熄了一半。殇不患远离凛雪鸦后已经好了泰半的头痛症状顿时复发。  
唉。还是各退一步，比剑……也未必就要动手，不是吗？  
真是近墨者黑嘿！

遂围炉，观剑、论剑。  
名剑。  
名与剑。  
剑为何物？百器之首。  
道为何物？剑之所向。  
道以何证？不以剑证，以心证、以意证。  
“又要问我何为心了吗？”殇不患挠头，“这种虚无缥缈的东西，恕我也不解其意。不过嘛，若问我心之所向、道之所终，我倒答得出一二——”  
“——不必了。”杀无生断然道，“对剑客来说，心即剑、剑即心，除此以外无须赘言。出剑。这是证明的唯一途径。”  
“到头来还是避不开吗……”殇不患叹息道，眸光倏尔一冷，拇指往锷上一推，朴实无名之剑顿时出鞘！却是——  
“木剑！”聆牙惊呼，“你后来就只用木剑？”  
朽木如何能与金铁争锋？浪巫谣眉头一紧，指尖琴弦暗勾，起势已然在手。  
殇不患只凝视着对坐的剑者。“你要我出剑，我做了。现在，来证！”他屈指轻弹，激出钝钝的闷响，仿若投石入潭。  
夺。  
这粒石子终让古井之水一般的冷冽神色再掀波澜。“可惜了。”杀无生叹道，“若在三年前，你我或堪一战。”  
“如今呢？”  
杀无生不答，只并指在匣上轻轻一拂，两口名锋顿时出鞘。出鞘那一刹，剑身流转的冷厉华光竟逼得人不能直视；然一剑龙吟悠长，一剑却生涩滞阻。殇不患抚过剑身上的断痕，心中愕然：“这是——？”  
三尺青锋于剑尖一尺处生生折断，裂痕不新，用铁水重新浇铸后，只堪堪连在一起而已。  
“这伤痕……”他喃喃道，“像是被冻气封住后猛击所造成。”且折断时应毫无异状，待霜解雪融之后才猝然崩碎。  
“不错。”杀无生颔首，“此剑断于三年前。”  
三年前……恰是魔脊山一战。不知其中可有渊源。  
聆牙便奇道：“我虽算不上什么正经兵器，却也知道剑残其骨就成了废剑。一把废剑，你竟带在身边三年？”  
杀无生慢慢笑了一声。“剑骨摧折，剑锋尚在；铅刀虽钝，犹能一割。此剑犹可杀人，犹可救人，废剑？如何称废！”  
一旁警惕扣于琴弦的手终放下。  
所悟不同，所求相异，南辕北辙，不如且坐吃茶去。  
此战已终了。

桌上有四口剑。  
一口无锋之剑。一口折骨之剑。一口丧偶之剑。一口失主之剑。  
“这是？”  
“槐严将军之剑。你们自西幽而来，应未曾听闻过。其人为本朝大将军，忠肝义胆、鞠躬尽瘁，曾独守边疆二十二年；平生唯独爱剑成痴——或者说，唯独爱此剑成痴。”  
“哦？要听故事了。”聆牙道。  
杀无生看它一眼。“想听故事，大可找茶楼里随便一个说书的，我们都熟知的某个人不正精于此道？我要说的与故事无关。”  
到底也脱不开故事。  
“你们细看这口剑。”  
“是——石剑？”  
“正是。”杀无生道，“世人只知槐严将军殁后，爱剑随他陪葬，却不知棺中那柄剑是假的，真品却是一口石做的剑。”  
“我知道有些名士喜以玉石铸剑用来观赏，不足为奇。可这石料粗粝，再怎么打磨也徒具剑形，既不好看、也杀不了敌。”  
“不好看也杀不了敌的剑，这里不就有一把吗？哎哟哎哟，小的不敢啦！浪大爷饶命！”  
三双眼在琵琶上剜出六个呼呼漏风的窟窿。  
“如你所说，世人只知剑名、不识真身，”殇不患问，“那么凛——咳，鬼鸟，又是从何得知的？这口剑又为何在他手中？”  
杀无生的眼神分明在说“这种问题也值得费心？那人身上的谜团难道还少吗？”于是只得清清嗓子：“你继续。”  
“槐严将军并非寿终正寝，也非马革裹尸。十八年前他曾犯下一桩小错，被有心人拿捏了把柄，老皇帝昏聩无能、听信谗言……将军府三十五口人，男丁尽杀之，女眷卖去花街柳巷。直到半年后，才由五皇子——也就是当今皇帝彻查旧案后平反。老皇帝因此悔恨不已，日夜吃斋念佛、祈福祷告，数月不见人，一切政要都由五皇子接手。又半年，先皇崩，新帝继位，时年十五岁。”杀无生顿了一顿，才继续道，“传闻石剑有灵，在他死后第一年，剑身呕血，沥沥不能尽；死后三年，石剑配于腰间则泣、悬于梁上则鸣，宛若风声流转，主人不得已收于匣中，又终夜作响，其声似人以头抢地。直到现今——十八年后——还偶尔能听见剑身中传来的呜咽悲号。”  
“剑哀其主，人践其道。”殇不患叹道，“倒是一对天作之合。”  
浪巫谣本局促在背光的角落，不发一言，此刻终于忍不住问道：“你还是没说，这口剑与当下难关有何关联？”  
“哈，何必心急？你们细看剑柄。”  
“剑柄……阿浪你看，这里有字——‘廉’？”  
“廉、廉……”殇不患喃喃着，猛地一拍大腿，“廉耆？！”  
“又是你的熟人？”聆牙道，“廉耆，廉耆……姓廉的老头？这假名可真是随意。”  
“这口剑是鬼鸟的师父所铸？”  
“不一定是廉耆。”杀无生道，“姓廉的、廉氏旁枝，都有可能。”  
“我还是不明白。”殇不患疑道，“这与你的来意究竟有什么关系？”  
“只是背景，倘若你们是东离人，我也乐得省下口舌。鬼鸟要你们西行。”  
“我们正从极西而来。”浪巫谣说道。  
“慢慢走，一路向西，找到廉耆后真相自会大白，这是鬼鸟唯一的提示。”  
聪明人这类生物，从来话都只说一半，让普通人明白透彻跟要了他们的命似的。混蛋至极。  
即便如此，尚存一个疑点。  
噼啪。火堆里又爆出一粒火星，薪柴将尽，雨声也渐小。殇不患只顾着拨弄篝火，明灭的光映在他的眼中，竟浮起了一层晦暗不明的情绪。  
“慢不了啊，毕竟离大军压境只剩不到三个月了。话说回来，你发现了没有？”他轻轻松松地说着，将拨火的树枝扔到一边，手却慢慢按到剑柄上，“正常人说话，通常先说重点、后讲细节，少有人能从头到尾事无巨细地说完整。你说这并非故事，连篇累牍都在讲故事，倒似——有人教你这么说的。”  
浪巫谣眼神一凛，顿时变生肘腋。  
铮然一声弦惊，一道宏大内力震得火光摇荡，少年一身杀气游走周身，发丝、披风无风自动、猎猎而响，一缕火舌被这如刀的弦音生生剪断，一舔上烘热的草垫便疯狂流窜，凭空筑起重重火墙。  
滚滚热浪中，杀无生巍然不动，只差把“不然呢”仨字明明白白写在脸上。“他怕我背不出，还给了纸稿。要看吗？”他静静说道，往怀中一掏、又向前一递，两人只来得及看清那确是一卷纸轴，便听得轻轻一声机括响。  
“巫谣，退！”  
迟了。一阵毒蛇吐信的嘶嘶声响中，秾郁蓝雾从卷轴中钻出，几缕烟蛇在高温的催化下迅速膨胀、扩散，几乎瞬间就将满脸惊愕的剑客完全笼罩。红光、蓝雾、紫烟，片刻间便已挤满狭小空间，浪巫谣虽及时掩住口鼻，冷不防还是吸进去一口。  
“无事吧，阿浪！”  
“无妨。”他摇摇头抱紧了琵琶，环顾周遭火海与紧张端详自己的殇不患，神色有些发愣，“人不见了。所以就只是……金蝉脱壳术？”他本以为一场死决在所难免，毕竟那身血腥气……  
殇不患提起石剑，不假思索地悬在腰侧，又拉上犹在恍神的少年冲出山屋。清凉雨丝扑面时他总算惊醒，旋即回身拨弦，一排音浪击中烧燃的小屋瞬间，摇摇欲坠的土石砖瓦顿时轰然垮塌。暴雨倾盆而下，不过须臾火光便已扑溺大半，只剩一点暗红的余烬。面对断壁残垣，两人双双长出一口气。虽多少愧对屋主为后来人庇荫的一片心意，总好过坠下山头、砸坏庄稼田不是？  
再看彼此，俨然两只落水的旱鸭子、裹泥的叫花鸡，眼见着四下狼狈，却又相视而笑。可嘲这西幽来的精兵良将水土不服，出门又不看黄历，甫经火烧连营，又遭水淹七军，劫后只余老弱残兵者二。  
成了精的琵琶不算。  
“喂，阿殇。”那琵琶尚未习得精神胜利法的精髓，刚被火烤又被水泡还被泥打，脾气正坏，开口时语气更冲，“你那朋友在说谎。”  
为同行人正衣冠的汉子一愣。“啊？”  
“说了那么许多，看似关心，实则没一句重点。更重要的是——追命灵狐。”聆牙叫道，“据我们所知，他早在五日前就该抵达东离了。”  
浪巫谣静静看他纠结。“殇。”少年开口时的声音极轻，隔着厚厚的雨帘湿淋淋地传到他的耳中，“那个人——你那朋友——你信他吗？”  
“老实说，我不信。”殇不患思索片刻，缓缓开口，“但我信他的立场。一个人立场总比他的话可信些。天亮后，整顿一下，便照他说的，西行。”  
少年便不再言语，殇不患疑心他在赌气，要不然为何扎了根般站得笔挺，似决心要做暴雨中一朵迎风招展的伞菇？奈何肚皮先自导自演起空城计，咿咿呀呀唱得嘹亮。少年微红了脸，稍稍别开头去。  
殇不患这才想起此刻已近子时，人若醒着，该到了最饿的时辰了。可他那荷包兄扭捏起来实在有如待字闺中的大姑娘——见不得人，正是被一文钱难倒的英雄汉。他尴尬地转着头，巴望着一口琴能替他解围。  
可恨那不知穷为何物的空心木头非但不解语，还偏偏哪壶不开提哪壶：“将军，饭否？”  
下回记得把巫谣的软银义甲替成精钢的。烦人。

小隐于林，中隐于市，大隐于朝。  
说来轻易做来难。归隐山林，所忧心的不过一树梅、一栋屋、一片林；退隐闹市，烦恼的多些，总还绕不过一双相伴的人、一口吃水的井、一座安身的城；若想安居朝堂，却要顾虑一个伴身如伴虎的君、一群乌烟瘴气的僵尸、一处英雄折腰埋骨地。  
单说这群臣酒桌上的门道，醉不醉、醉几分、口中又自称醉几分……其中分寸拿捏，便大有讲究。滴酒不沾是扫兴，烂醉如泥也是扫兴；自诩矜持的先莫夸口，宴毕还能站得住方显坐怀不乱；殷勤劝酒的也难免栽跟斗——饮到耳热难道还能拒绝一杯薄酒？三巡过后，什么牛鬼蛇神、黑白无常都原形毕露了。此间若还仪态楚楚，不是海量，那便是……哈。  
其中也有学问。借口更衣去茅房这腌臜地吐个昏天黑地，再衣冠楚楚、欲盖弥彰地返座，硬碰硬地拼，那是下策；不动声色从袖口引走酒水，推杯换盏间毫无失态，还要装作不胜酒力谦让推辞，用上了巧劲，是为中策；个中高手，只需动动口舌，便轻飘飘地把凑到唇边的酒盅拨开去，灌酒的还要大惊失色、自罚三杯，此为上策；再好一些，靠的就不止是话术之流……哈，离题万里、就此打住吧。  
眼下有一人微醺，却不是因北疆进贡的葡萄美酒，倒像是为眼前的人间美景所醉。  
——王邸侯馆，歌舞升平，居生处乐，不知老之将至。  
他像是醉得厉害，独自一人靠在水榭的扶栏边，举杯欲邀明月，杯口却不住往下倾，千金佳酿统统便宜了那池中物。  
“鬼鸟大人是要做醉鱼赏赐给席间诸公吗？”未见人影，笑语先闻。来人戴一顶乌纱，走动时两扇翅儿乱颤，着一身镶红滚边垂绦锦袍，蹬一双缎补绒花纹头皂靴，不是西幽来的缉查使又是哪位？  
鬼鸟抬起一双醉眼，瞧了他许久，似终于认出来者何人，高兴起来。“是缉查使大人……本官不胜酒力、招待不周，失仪了。方才有一道鱼唇羹做得不错，大人尝过了么？”  
“大人说的哪里话，是在下要多谢大人席间诸般回护才是。尝过了，羹汤醇浓、滋味异鲜，说是珍馐也不为过。”  
“本官虽未曾去访西幽，也听闻当年两地为分的时候，东离靠海、西幽近陆，以水产为食材的佳肴少之又少。”  
“正是。稍大些的鱼是皇族盛宴上方有的珍品，如我等位卑职低的小官，本无缘见识，更别说取鱼唇这弹丸之地做羹汤了。”  
“唉，倒像是本官诳大人了。缉查使大人有所不知，所谓鱼唇，并非皆由鱼唇所制，而是将鲨鱼的唇连同皮和胶一道从鱼身上完整剥下后，经几道工艺晒干腌制而成的。”  
“哦？这在下倒闻所未闻。”  
鬼鸟轻笑一声。“大人不妨猜猜哪道工序最麻烦。”  
啸狂狷沉思片刻，笑道：“鱼皮剥下后，无非是曝晒后浸入制好的调料，有何难哉？倒是将鱼皮完整撕下这一步，殊为不易。”  
“缉查使大人果然不凡！”那鬼鸟拊掌大笑，“这鱼唇如何取下才是个中关键。剥皮时需从头鳍腹边进刀，顺势轻轻割破腹皮一层，直至尾鳍为止；再倒过来挑开眼皮和嘴唇皮，待全体脱离肉体后即成整张鱼皮。鱼皮轻薄难再动刀，故其中若有一点粘连或破损，这鱼唇便失了味，只能充当下品，顶多被天子脚下的大酒楼收去骗骗不识货的土财主、有钱的冤大头罢了。”  
“唔……这做法确实麻烦得很。”  
“然也。”鬼鸟眯起眼睛，对着月色赏玩酒盅上的松鹤延年图，漫漫道，“鱼唇丰美、有谁不爱？可鱼皮鱼肉本为一体，若要强行分开还不贬损，便需用诡计、需费心力，更重要的，是也许得不偿失……只为逞一人的口腹之欲，值得吗？”  
啸狂狷笑一声，慢慢靠近了。“原来鬼鸟大人是以羹作喻、话里有话。”他恍然道，露出一口狰狞利齿。  
鬼鸟半闭着眼，仍懒洋洋地靠着亭柱。“本官醉了，若说了什么冒犯的话，大人切莫当真。”  
“哪里，大人的醉翁之意，可是——”  
他的话未及说完，远处忽传一阵骚乱。  
鬼鸟猛然睁眼。“何事？”  
原来是不知哪个倒霉蛋醉后欲学诗仙飘然仙去，噗通一声落了水，正吱哇乱扑腾。王府近卫急吼吼来确认各位大人安危，尤其是邻邦缉查使万不能有任何闪失。鬼鸟心中好笑，随手指使护卫加派人手，以免有人趁火打劫；又安排几队人马紧紧团在缉查使四周，包管连只苍蝇都飞不进。  
经这鸡飞狗跳的一闹，又有护卫在侧，此间气氛不便再言语，啸狂狷只得一拱手，徒留这未竟的试探、未成的棋局。  
鬼鸟支颐卧在亭间，闲闲凝望着月下仓皇的人群，手指一下下敲着脸颊，百无聊赖似的。半晌，三分的醉意翻成十分的困意直往上涌，他的头一点一点的，终于撑不住枕上了臂弯。  
不知什么时候，人声渐远了。

杀无生自火宅中转移后，便马不停蹄地赶往都城的一处王公府邸。府中正夜宴，灯火通明、亮如白昼，往来人群络绎不绝。他心中“啧”了一声，一旋身，便从提灯的小厮背后绕过，附在重檐之上。  
层台累榭、三休乃至，又兼此地主人爱好附庸风雅，学尽那曲径通幽的外形，却不解万籁俱寂的禅意，弯弯绕绕、曲里拐弯，实在麻烦得很。他心中颇不耐。  
说不气那是假话。莫名在交手中途被传送到一个犄角旮旯的山头，再好脾气的人也得大动肝火。然当他看见水榭边垂下的一缕亮银色的发在月下潋滟生彩时，心头怨气顿时散了一半。正待上前，又在看见那人酡红的面色和凑在他身前鬼祟的男人时变作炽盛的怒火。恰好有个醉汉自他栖身的楼前路过，杀无生顺手提起他的官帽遥遥掷向湖中。那芝麻官头顶一凉，吓得双手抱头好一通乱摸，确认脑袋还好端端顶在脖子上后先松一口气，又陡然一惊，忙不迭追着乌纱而去，没料想脚下一个踉跄，噗通一声斜栽进水中。  
浑水摸鱼，此计甚妙。  
他趁乱纵身掠过湖面，却看到那人大喇喇地横卧栏杆前，一只手还夹着空杯盏，连亭中凭空多了一人都不知道。  
月照湖心、美人醉酒，这景色可堪入画。可惜画中人眉头紧锁着，不知在梦里看见了什么。

他看见雪。苍茫无垠的雪。  
其实他什么也没看见。他的心得了雪盲症，除这一片延绵的白之外感觉不到任何东西，连自己的存在都成了疑窦。这绝症初显的时候，他犹想过奔逃，想着越过这片雪原就能抵达白鹿青崖、软红十丈的世间诸相了吧？他曾这样希冀过。可雪原过后又见雪岭，雪岭之下又埋雪湖，雪湖岸边又长雪松，他是自困幻境的囚徒，永远也逃不脱。最后乏了、倦了、逃不动了，便任由自己溺于孤寂，还要自欺是坐拥孤寂。  
人若病得久了，便会质疑自己究竟是习惯了折磨，还是习惯了忍受折磨。他把自己埋在雪里，有时竟会错觉此身只是这白色天地间的一片雪。他成了寂寞的同党，最后也理应葬身于寂寞。  
距他第一次梦见这片雪，已过了整整十八年。  
“……雪……”  
谁在唤他？  
“……鬼鸟……”  
好大胆的人，以为化身为鸟就能飞离雪原了吗？若非他已失去视觉，一定要把这狂徒生了几只眼睛几张嘴好好记住。  
“凛、雪、鸦！”  
一大片冒失的深紫骤然闯入纯白之境。

灯火稀疏的夜色下，凛雪鸦同那深紫默默对视着，待眼前晃来晃去的光斑渐渐平复、眼神重新聚焦，才保持着半卧的姿势不紧不慢地开口：“大呼小叫他人真名乃是江湖大忌，我以为你应该很清楚这点才是。”  
杀无生的面色很不善，近乎阴郁，听得出来说话时都强压着怒气：“你醉了。”  
“醉了。”凛雪鸦恹恹道，“贪凉多喝了些冰酒的缘故，我有分寸。你要为这个怪罪我吗？”  
杀无生冷笑。“多虑了。掠风窃尘若因贪杯失手，我只会喜闻乐见。”  
凛雪鸦“哈”了一声。“这么说来，你已经见过我的新猎物了？感想如何？”  
“沐猴而冠，跳梁小丑。”  
“喂喂，别借机指桑骂槐。”  
“哼，这种人也值得你布局？”  
“在为自己委屈吗？”凛雪鸦好笑道，“那我这样说是不是能让你宽慰些：不同的人，不同的方法。对你，我尚需布局；对他，只需借势。此局看似双方博弈，但还有潜在的第三方、第四方，待浮萍全部落水，剩下的就只有充当这拨水看客了。”  
隔岸观火、明哲保身，这是凛雪鸦的一贯伎俩。人人只知浑水摸鱼，殊不知浑水的人未必就是摸鱼的人，也许那人只想观赏大鱼小鱼在泥浆中自相残杀的丑态。他也把自己当做一粒可有可无的棋子么？  
“对你而言，”他忍不住求证，“我的价值是什么？”  
凛雪鸦像是很惊讶。他挽了对方一缕头发放在手心盘绕着玩，又在对方不耐烦之前堪堪松开手，紫黑的发丝便一根一根从指缝里漏下。“你是我最听话的棋子、最趁手的兵器，这还用说吗？”  
“真是直言不讳。”  
“本就无情，何必矫情，我最不堪的一面你都见过了，还有什么可遮掩的？你呢？你又想从我身上得到什么？”  
连我自己都不再期待，你对我还抱持着什么幻想？  
杀无生静静看他。“那个答案，我要你亲口说出。”  
凛雪鸦摇头。“太贪心了……唉，你实在应该多给点明示，也许我没你想的那么聪明。”  
“又在骗人了。”  
“唉呀唉呀，我何其冤枉。”凛雪鸦笑道，“无生，你仔细想想，这么多年我可曾说过半句谎话？”  
“是，你从不说谎。可你隐瞒。不诚恳的实话也能骗人。”  
凛雪鸦欣然赞同：“知我者无生也。现在是在怪我让你被殇不患识破的事了对吗？如何，他没什么话要对我说吗？”  
杀无生这才递去一封字条。凛雪鸦横他一眼。“你故意放到最后才告诉我。”他略扫一眼，忽然展眉笑起来，“三个月……比我估算的充裕。但有一件事我必须先行确认。无生……”他含笑道，“又要劳烦你了。”  
杀无生冷哼一声。“你凭什么认为我还会帮你？”  
“凭在这件事上你没有拒绝的理由。过来，离我近一些。”  
他把纸条团成一团，指间捻起一琉璃火。那星火未及燃尽就自空中坠落，池中一尾鱼见了光亮，以为是没头脑的萤火虫，欢天喜地地跃出水面将之吞入腹中，又“咚”一声坠回。  
它本有机会跃龙门的。  
凛雪鸦凝视着那片涟漪出神。“鱼啊鱼……偷吃了不该碰的秘密，可是会肠穿肚烂的。”  
水面咕噜噜翻上一串气泡。


	3. 酒徒

骤雨浇暑气，劲风送杀意。  
一纸红伞悠然穿林。  
雨势很急，伞底的人却松垮，任衣袍下摆淋了水、沾了泥，也浑不吝似的，兀自闲庭信步着，反教人替他发愁——毕竟面对杀气还能这般镇定自若的人，江湖中已不多见了。  
他在等一个人。  
什么样的人？友人？情人？贵人？想来不会是仇人。没人选在雨天报仇雪恨，因为这时候的天色太晦暗，不适合欣赏敌人垂死挣扎的惨状。  
他百无聊赖地旋着伞上的雨水，见脚边有株新竹被打得东倒西歪，便好心倾了个角度，在茫茫烟雨中撑开一方小天地。  
有跫音渐近了。  
伞缘悄然抬起一条缝，亲亲热热地作势要迎那人进来，却在将整个轮廓尽纳眼底的一刹那顿住：那不是什么友人，更不是来幽会的情人，而是一道来自地狱的剪影。  
电光映出伞下人惊愕的神情。“无生——？”  
失了庇护的竹被逼杀而来的脚步踩倒，摧折成一丛枯枝残叶，执伞者似有不忍，还迟疑着不肯退开——但，来不及了。  
凌厉剑风已然劈面。

“咻！咻咻！”  
巷口那五大三粗的卖艺人比划着，生生把一杆银样镴枪头抡出了运斤如风的意思。他把枪往地上一杵，抹把脑门上油亮的汗，见围观的人渐多了，便吆喝几嗓子，转头推销起祖传不世秘方，无论头疼脑热、咽喉肿痛还是骨质疏松、腰酸腿软，乃至肾亏肾虚、不孕不育，一帖服下包治百病——这年头连卖艺的都被迫发展副业，挂出一副憨厚老实的笑容，抢那倚门卖笑的生意。  
他正说得眉飞色舞、吐沫横飞，一杆枪也随着主人摇头摆尾，人群里忽冒出个不和谐音，尖声尖气问他自个儿老娘的老寒腿怎么样了，上个月还见人四处寻医问诊，莫非是连他祖宗太白金星的仙丹都治不好的疑难杂症？那汉子登时大怒，不知是觉得被拂了面子颜面扫地，还是因为他祖上其实道号太上老君，当即红了脸，要同对方对峙；片刻后已演变成械斗，待两名饥肠辘辘的食客闻着饭菜香而来，看客已绕着两团难解难分的胳膊腿儿排了一圈又一圈，直围得巷子水泄不通。  
多亲切，殇不患咋舌。所谓有人的地方就有恩怨，有恩怨就有江湖，这鼎沸的人声倒让他生出了四海之内皆兄弟的感慨，减淡了些许乍逢故人的思乡愁绪。  
——离群索居惯了，心里到底还是向着人间烟火气。  
这话对他适用，奈何有的人天生疏离，不肯买账。他偷眼观察旅伴的脸色，见他虽被吵得头疼，却没有出手的意思，显然是觉着这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事无关是非善恶，也没看戏拉架的癖好，他闹任他闹去——原来跟某些人相处太久，趟了太多浑水跳了太多火坑，险险忘了正常人是怎样处世的。他领着人拐进一家不起眼的小客栈，点了一屉包子、两碗米浆、一碟下饭的酱菜、外加两碟松脆的花生——包子不要盐、米浆不要糖、酱菜不要辣、花生不要油，怕齁坏嗓子。小二耷拉着眼皮子一副昨晚出去当贼的样子，不知听进去多少。  
“你不是囊中羞涩，怎么还来这种店用饭？”待小二走后，嘴上姑且装了把门的成精琵琶才憋不住问道。  
聆牙开口通常就是其主人想问，殇不患头皮顿时一紧。  
“哦，不妨事儿。”他轻轻松松道。在山脚他就已经想好了，吃饭是人生头等大事不可将就，大不了吃完给人押去洗盘子当跑堂呗，有什么打紧。脸面？被某人算计久了也丢得不剩几分了，早看开了。  
还真是近墨者黑，他不无惆怅地想着。  
“你想给人干活抵债。”浪巫谣道。  
殇不患险些给枣泥馅的包子呛个半死。“咳……咳咳！有这么明显吗？”他无奈道，“还是我脸皮子薄、兜不住心事？”  
浪巫谣没笑，反低垂了眼帘，不置可否。  
殇不患最怕他面无表情，本就不便说话，板起脸就是实打实一块铁板，只得寄希望于那聒噪的琵琶精泄露一二天机。可恨那多孔木头此刻倒装起锯嘴葫芦来。“喂，你们看，”它说，“那边好像有情况。”  
谈话间，门外的喧哗轻了许多，殇不患本以为是他们闹够了，总算肯消停了，却见一伙少爷兵拥了个轻薄儿大摇大摆、鞍前马后地掀帘进来，才恍然大悟症结所在。再看那扭成一团的卖艺人和他的托儿们，灰溜溜地垂手站了一排，只顾点头如捣蒜、哈腰似吃食，哪还分得清什么灵丹妙药、搓泥丸子呢？  
那纨绔子先挑剔一番店面卫生，又对着几个食客的菜肴指点江山，末了呼小厮捧根拂尘当鸡毛掸子使，直挥得尘沙四扬、好似一股小型沙尘暴，这才捏着鼻子屈尊坐在金丝竹席上，安顿下他那金贵的屁股。围观的人看着心中好笑：分明是个家里买官的小少爷，正七品都不见得有，倒摆足了皇帝的架子；偏偏还不懂得夹着尾巴做人，只当有的是人眼馋自己青年才俊、家底殷实想攀高枝，越发目无王法起来。  
若止如此，倒还不值得打抱不平，毕竟耳听多少都是虚的，眼见才为实。正这般打算着，那群没眼色的少爷兵就乱哄哄地发难了。  
“呔！兀那蠢材，恁地不长眼，竟将开开的水浇你爷爷靴上？”  
咿咿呀呀唱出了关公战秦琼的腔调——还是群话本爱好者。  
那小二叫苦不迭，忙趴下来要给他擦干净，身上又挨了一脚。那纨绔子把抖似筛糠的一颗脑袋踩下去，居高临下甩了个字：“舔。”  
祖上有训：“人在屋檐下，不得不低头”。  
可老祖宗还有句话，叫“贫贱不能移，威武不能屈”。  
那小二受了这等折辱，目眦欲裂，抖抖霍霍地拔帚欲逞凶，被左右侍卫一边一个反拧了手按在地上，逼着他舔净靴上的水渍。殇不患心里一咯噔，骨节也跟着咯噔一声，先一把按住边上人的膝盖，又叹口气，拍拍袖口的灰，手往桌沿上一撑——  
“嗳呀……哪来的小犬在这儿乱吠，大早上扰人清静。去、去！”  
懒洋洋的声音是从最里头的角落传出的。

一言既出，四座皆惊。  
那纨绔子当即脸色一沉，摆一摆手，带上一众溜须拍马的狗腿子，缓举玉趾、轻移莲步，要亲自会会那狗胆包天的狂徒。众人无不伸长头颈，打算瞻仰瞻仰这位壮士的尊容。  
那人身着一块麻衣、腰挎一口笨刀，腿脚仿佛在地里扎了根，连正脸都懒得示人，一动不动地伏在桌上，脚边堆满了空坛子，眼见着是醉了一宿，这会儿刚醒。众人纷纷改替他捏了把汗。  
“咄！”纨绔子拿袖掩住口鼻，似不耐这熏天酒气，乜着眼睨他，“方才是尔对本公子出言不逊？”  
那酒鬼嗝了一声，慢吞吞翻个身，露出青簇簇胡茬上的睡痕。“怪哉……”他嘟囔道，搔了搔下巴，“怎么吠得越发大声了？”  
有人没忍住，噗嗤一下笑出了声，又连忙收声。  
纨绔子恶狠狠瞪了人群一眼，虎着脸喊阿三阿四去把人拖起来。那两个小厮得了令，伸手便来势汹汹地往人肩头扣去，孰料竟扑了个空。两人齐齐“咦”了一声，都以为是自个儿看花了眼，甩甩头冷静一下，又一招夜叉探海锲而不舍地抓向那酒鬼搭在桌上的一条胳膊，只见酒鬼哼哼唧唧地一伸懒腰，刚好跟他们的手擦身而过。  
怪了。  
再试。醉鬼翻了个身，又轻轻巧巧避开了。如是者二三，总能被那人一抬手一伸腿、泥鳅似的闪过去，竟连一片衣角都沾不上。在旁人眼里，两个衙门的差役连区区一个酒鬼都拿不住。  
“哟，小犬咬人了。”他喃喃道，“主人家在哪儿？家犬发疯，怎么也不给戴个嚼子？”  
“两个成事不足败事有余的东西！”那公子哥儿眼里几乎喷火，四下环顾一圈，锵啷一声抽出随侍刀卫的佩刀，劈头盖脸就朝那酒鬼砍去。  
刀是宝刀，地是绝地，人是醉猫，避无可避眼看就要血溅当场；值此千钧一发之际，一道飞影、一声惊响自众人头顶掠过。  
那口闪着寒光的刀到底没落在谁的脖子上。  
没人看清那道飞影怎么来的，也没人听清那声惊响发端何处，只知眨眼之间纨绔子手中只剩一截刀柄，而酒鬼的凳子缺了一条腿，正晃晃悠悠往后倒去。  
飞影是一支筷子，叮当一声敲在刀背上，击碎刀身后落在地上弹了两下，骨碌碌滚走了，依稀还能辨出上面沾着枣泥和花生屑。惊响是一声琵琶，隔着半个挤挤挨挨的大堂破风而来，在他们面前堪堪散开，余音可绕梁。  
“好剑！”酒鬼忍不住赞道。  
众人茫然四顾，随后面面相觑。他们只看到一支流星似的筷，听见一声裂帛似的弦，在那酒鬼眼中，却是两道并肩同至的剑气，一道收放有度，只断刀、不伤人；另者气势磅礴，先击长空、再削金泥。  
酒鬼朗声大笑。“我只当天底下有气性的人都死绝了，不想竟在此处遇上了，甚好、甚好！”他一跃而起，身形矫健，哪里看得出半分醉态，只是——  
先前受辱的小二忍不住惊呼出声：他右边的袖子空荡荡垂下，竟是从肩膀处被齐齐斫断了一条手臂。  
见有人出手，那纨绔子又惊又怒，唯恐还有同党；待看清酒鬼已失一臂，原本浇熄大半的气焰顿时暴涨三丈。“我道是何方神圣，”他讥诮道，“原来是个残废。阿大阿二阿三阿四，上！”  
这是彻底脸都不要了。四个衙差顾忌着看不见的帮手，只敢围成一圈打转，直如群犬吠所怪一般，酒鬼本就身材颀长，被簇拥着越发显得鹤立鸡群。  
“哦，”他的兴趣完全被飞影和惊响的源头勾去了，连仅存的一条手臂都背在身后，倨傲地一哂，“那就齐上吧。”  
“看招！呀——”  
刀雨未及落下就被一把天女散花似的筷子一一磕飞，同时，虎视已久的少爷兵们一窝蜂地围住了一张桌子。  
那纨绔子得意一笑：“总算肯现身了。”  
喔，还懂声东击西，不算太差。  
“喂，我劝你们还是别动手的好。”横插一脚的落拓汉子面对临身刀斧，不以为意地笑一笑，甚至还忙里偷闲嚼了两下嘴里的半拉包子，“不然，吃亏的可是自己。”  
在他身旁，有名琴者默然伫立，手中赫然握着一把琵琶。  
琵琶说：“我劝你们听他的话。”  
先前还气定神闲的汉子差点没把肺都咳出来。

狡狯的眼珠盯住了他们。  
“这醉鬼花了多少钱买你们出手？”他慢条斯理道，“十倍的价钱，我买你们不出手。”  
浪巫谣面色一凛，正欲拨弦，却被一只手按住。  
殇不患看了他一眼。“一杯酒。”  
“一杯酒？”  
“对，一杯酒。”  
“好，只要你们肯为我效劳，无论千金佳酿还是葡萄美酒，我统统可以为你们搜罗来。”  
“不。”殇不患道，“我只饮他这一杯酒。”  
“慢。”那酒鬼忽然开口，“我们今日才萍水相逢，我从未请你们吃过酒。”  
聆牙急了，正打算嚷嚷看不出我们是在帮你吗，却被浪巫谣一把捂住嘴。他缓缓地摇了摇头。  
殇不患笑了。“相逢却不相识，未免太可惜，你不该请我们吃酒吗？”  
酒鬼也跟着笑开。“这酒，我怕你饮不得。”  
“为何？”  
“酒逢知己饮，诗向会人吟。我乃杜康门下一匹夫，只合孤独终老，当不起谁的知己会人。”  
“若我执意要呢？”浪巫谣道。  
那酒鬼大笑，连说三个“好”字，屈腿往桌下一勾、一带、一提，两坛水酒应声而出。“我有酒。”他语调陡变，厉声喝问，“你——敢——醉——吗？！”

杀无生平生只醉过一次。  
那是七年前的一个雪夜，在关外的一间客栈，随霜风进来了一个人，身负一双剑，胸前有一道伤，伤口在流血；手中有一帖纸，纸上有一个名。  
很少有人在这样的夜晚外出，他进来时客栈已近打烊，堂中只有艳丽的老板娘和一桌江湖客，见有人进来，纷纷抬起头。  
“请坐。”老板娘起身道，“客人深夜到访，为何如此狼狈？”  
他垂目。“受人所托，杀一个人、还一桩仇、了一个愿。”  
“你要杀谁？”  
“掠风窃尘。”  
这个名号在仅剩的那桌客人中引发了一阵骚动，又很快静下来。  
“你见过他吗？”  
“没有。”剑客淡漠道，“但等我见到他，便知他的死期。”  
“你很自信。”  
“我一向自信。”  
“自信有时候也会要了一个人的命。”  
“却不会是我的命。”  
江湖客们窃笑起来。他无动于衷地端坐着，连一眼都懒掷。  
“我要请你吃酒。”老板娘突然道。  
酒很浑，是关外最普通的烧刀子，不醇，但烈。一杯下肚，他的眼眶已微微泛红，周身涌上融融暖意。  
老板娘又笑道：“我赠了你一杯酒，你该怎样报我？”  
既然是赠，又怎能接着讨要报酬？到底还是精明的生意人。  
却听那剑客一字一顿：“当倾一江湖之水以报。”  
“可你今日却要报仇。在偿恩之前，你该惜命。”  
剑客道：“为了偿恩，我不能惜命。”  
“你若死了，我岂不是太亏了？”老板娘喃喃道，忽想起了什么，指着那桌江湖客抿嘴一笑，“这些人，他们要杀我，你当如何？”  
那桌江湖客的脸色骤变。“你就是——？”  
就是什么？可惜他没有机会说出口了，因为一柄剑分毫不差地钉穿了他的喉骨。剑上还带着血，干涸的血。他瞪大双眼，喉咙发出不屈的咯咯声，终于还是倒下了。  
没人看清他是怎样出剑的，簌簌三声过后，屋中静默得只听得见头颅落地的声音。  
嗒。是火折子的声音，在一片静默中分外响亮。  
胸前的伤到底还是局限了，他出剑时未尽全功，最后一个人的脖子只断了一半，拼尽最后一口气点燃了引信，扔进门边堆着的稻草中。客栈里转瞬就燃起了熊熊大火。  
火光中，老板娘的脸仍然漂亮得不可思议，就这么静静地、静静地瞧着他。  
怕胸口的血污弄脏她的裙子，他卸下了双剑抱在怀里，把她背在身后，走入茫茫风雪。纸一样的天地里，只有茕茕的两个影子，像两团挨得过紧的墨点。  
“我就是掠风窃尘。”走出十里后，老板娘忽笑道。她拿走他手中的纸撕碎扬向空中，同漫天大雪融为一体。“这仇你怕是报不了了，因为你已答应要为我翻覆江湖。”  
恍惚间，他想起一个传说：那个诡谲多变、神出鬼没的大盗，可男可女、可老可少，天底下没有他撬不开的锁，也没有他得不到的宝物。  
但你还有一个选择……掠风窃尘耳语，杀了那个人，作为你履诺的第一步。  
绵软的酒意翻涌直上，遍走四肢百骸后，沉甸甸地坠进了心口。直到此刻，他才尝出那一碗酒的滋味。  
如今，酒该醒了。  
他提剑，斩向那张尽管惊愕、狼狈，但仍然十分漂亮的脸。


	4. 与狐谋皮

雨声。  
什么都听不清，什么都毋须听，天地间只剩下雨声——那仿佛要将万物都煮沸的怒雨声。  
草色烟光、风雨如晦，剑意都隐在水汽里，凛雪鸦几乎睁不开眼，只依靠辨认流转的风声辗转、腾挪。  
杀无生是真的想要杀他，每一招都狠厉非常，每一式都不留余地，他只来得及用纸伞挡下第一剑，伞面豁开一道平整的裂口几乎碎成两半，随后被雨打进泥里、踩在脚下。第二剑仍是冲面门来的，他凝神化出烟月，烟月又化长鞭，手腕急抖，长鞭在空中画出半道弧光，顺着剑身绞缠而上。剑势一滞，他趁机堪堪退开，可这出其不意的反击并未为他争取到多少喘息的时间，第三剑接踵而至，直取胸口，他足尖轻点，身形急速朝后退去，谁知第四剑刁钻地刺向他的脚踝。  
人在急速倒退中重心是向后的，剑尖扫来时他被迫腾空跃起，落地打了个绊子险些栽倒，被杀无生捉住手腕往身前一带，差点扑进他怀里。  
不消看，他都知道那两道戏谑的视线正落在头顶。  
步步紧逼的捕杀不知什么时候多出了些缠绵悱恻的意味。剑锋若即若离地吻着他的颈侧，迫近咽喉要害时恰到好处地偏一偏，徒留一阵战栗；剑风又有意无意地掠过腰畔，让冰冷杀意似情人手，将他抱了满怀。隔着烟水和剑光，他看见杀无生的眼神，像要将他生吞活剥似的——他真的是来杀自己的吗？他忽然不那么确定了。心思一乱脚步就一错，脚步一错就被钻了空子欺身而上。  
往前进是自投罗网，只能步步逃、步步退，终于，他的后背抵在一棵合抱粗的古树上，一步也退不得，一步也进不得。  
剑尖像三年前那样停在他的心口，不知是要解他的衣服，还是要取他的性命。  
看起来是后者。杀无生顿了一顿，那么深那么眷恋地凝望着他，仿佛要将他的面容刻入骨髓一般；随后手腕直直往前一送。有滴水珠凝在剑尖，和清凉雨丝一同沾湿了他的衣襟。  
那滴雨到底没能落进他的心里。  
是斜刺里横插一口飞剑，凤啼双声因此被震偏三寸，擦着他的肋下穿过，深深钉进树干。一队人马绕着古树摆出阵型，将他们团团围住，拥戴了为首一人列旆如松、张盖如轮，正是——  
“缉查使大人，”凛雪鸦费力地从雨水中睁开眼，勉强笑道，“在下还以为你要爽约到底了。”  
雷声终于挣脱雨云，从天际滚滚降下。

“鬼鸟大人。”啸狂狷恭敬道，随后诡秘一笑，“或者下官该称你为……掠风窃尘·凛、雪、鸦。”  
凛雪鸦只诧异了一瞬。“缉查使大人好算计。”他冷笑，不是多复杂的局面，稍稍思索便能理清前因后果，“我道大人因何单独约我会面，原来是无生——”他并指夹住剑身往外推了推，没推动，便放弃了，只定定看着眼前之人，“——想要见我么？”  
杀无生没反驳，算是默认了。  
“我以为你是君子。”凛雪鸦轻声道。  
“过去也许是。”杀无生也轻声道，“但对你，做一回小人又何妨。”  
气氛顿时古怪起来。啸狂狷极擅察言观色，立刻就觉出此二人关系不一般，看看这个，又看看那个，觉得自己似乎顿悟了什么。他干咳一声，打破了沉默：“昨夜阁下登门到访时本官还纳闷，一个是皇帝钦赐的四方御使，一个是江湖排行第一的杀手，有什么非见不可的理由……原来如此。”他笑出一口白牙，明明白白地透着不怀好意。  
凛雪鸦莫名其妙，不明白短短几秒这人思路岔到哪条道儿上去了，他忍不住看了杀无生一眼，被偏了偏头，躲开了。  
啸狂狷又道：“阁下的要求我已办到，交换的条件我也验证无误了，现在请收手吧。此人我尚有用处。”  
凛雪鸦皱眉。“什么条件？”  
“一点便于我们坦诚合作的情报，比方说……”折扇轻扣掌心，“大人的真面目。”  
凛雪鸦恍然大悟。“所以，无生是用我的身份为饵，换来了与我单独见面的机会。”他的语气似有嘉许，“借刀杀人，于己却全然无损，无生，你学聪明了。”  
“不，他今天必须死在这儿。”杀无生道。  
啸狂狷大笑。“当真如此吗？”他说道，“我听闻鸣凤绝杀向来一击必杀，并不以折磨对手为乐，为何今日一反常态，比起索命反倒更像是……戏弄？在下斗胆猜测，阁下也不是非要他的命不可，我说得可对？”  
杀无生默然。  
“既如此，何必急于一时？若阁下愿意多等一阵子，也许……”他暧昧一笑，“我有法子让二位冰释前嫌。”  
杀无生冷哼一声：“杀无生的恩怨，从不假他人之手。死也好、活也好，此人我今日非带走不可。”  
“那可就没办法了，”啸狂狷低低笑起来，“毕竟……我只答应让你们单独见面，却并未承诺不会对阁下动手啊。”话音甫落，扬手为号，霎时尘土飞扬、剑拔弩张，那队人马披蓑衣、戴斗笠、搭弯弓、佩金铁，踏着泥浆摆出一列杀阵，竟欺其势单力薄，欲围而杀之。  
“此乃西幽最精锐的士兵，”啸狂狷接着道，“阁下总有通天之能，也绝难拖着一个累赘全身而退。与其以身试险，倒不如再同在下做个交易：请阁下暂且割爱，将此人交与我，三个月后定当全须全尾、双手奉还。”  
“我来去自如，何必再等三个月？”杀无生冷声道。  
“阁下误会了，在下说的是：全须全尾。阁下今日纵有法子将人带走，如此躁进，若缺胳膊少腿，或者磕了碰了，反而不美。阁下以为呢？”  
杀无生不语，似在沉思。  
“看起来两位都不打算给我选择的余地了。”凛雪鸦讽道，“也是，商品怎能肖想有选择的权利呢？”  
“何必将话说得这般难听，鬼鸟大人？”啸狂狷道，他故意将最末四字咬得极重，“若无这笔交易，大人现在还能好端端地站在这里质问下官吗？珍惜自己仅剩的价值吧，大、人。”  
“好，”杀无生道，“我答应你的条件，三个月后，我会再来。但你若敢欺瞒鸣凤绝杀，后果……”他没说下去，径直转向凛雪鸦，“就留你的脑袋在脖子上多住三个月，三个月后，你休想再逃。”  
“我还能逃到哪里去呢，无生？”凛雪鸦叹道。他的头发乱糟糟的，脸上身上全是水迹，已经被雨淋透了，竟真的透出一丝委屈的意味。  
杀无生把剑从树干中拔出，轻轻整了整他的头发，便再没有驻足，大步流星而去。  
也就没有看见，身后那个湿淋淋的、得逞似的笑容。

雨声疏、香烛暖，锦绣帐下，各怀鬼胎。  
凛雪鸦一路上未发一言，只若有所思地望着车窗外出神，啸狂狷当他受了惊，一下车辇便呼来御使府中的侍候人备茶烘衣。  
雨天有热茶、有干衣，自然是最好，没有也于体统无损，江湖人风里雨里来去惯了，谁还会计较这点狼狈？只是倘若要撬开谁的嘴、打动谁的心，虚情假意的礼节到底还是免不了，为官为政者当深谙此理。案上摆了一盘果品、一束莳花、一对碧玉斗、一只紫金炉、一副檀木茶盘、一口旧窑茶壶，沏的是六安瓜片，燃的是百合宫香。不是多稀罕的玩意儿，可他上任后为免多生事端一切从简，从未吩咐过人取出赏玩，若非对府中陈设了如指掌不能知也。他心中有数，从善如流地饮了茶、更了衣，便挥一挥手，屏退了无关者。  
“在下该感谢缉查使大人为在下解围吗？”他挑眉道，气度沉稳，一点儿也看不出方才落魄的模样。  
“这就要问下官的罪了。”啸狂狷笑道，“诓了大人一局，下官也心有愧疚。这样，我自罚三杯，这误会就算揭过了。”说罢，竟真的端起玉斗自斟自饮了三杯。  
凛雪鸦冷着脸琢磨人究竟能有多不要脸。  
“我本来还觉奇怪，”啸狂狷接着道，“这四方御使一职，说是皇帝钦赐，不看僧面看佛面，人人都要卖个面子；实则夹在中间处处受制，手里没什么实权不说，无事被称作尸位素餐，有事第一个拿你开刀——说句难听的，相比之下，卖屁股的小官都比之风光了不知多少。鬼鸟大人这等才华，为何肯屈就这小小虚衔？却原来如此。”他一口一个大人叫得意味深长，让人听着芒刺在背，“下官倒很好奇，鬼鸟大人是用了何种手腕、又为何非要做这出力不讨好的差事？”  
“不过是些不入流的小手段，难登大雅之堂，更难入缉查使大人之眼。”凛雪鸦把杯子放了，见对方警惕盯着自己空出来的手，索性大大方方摊开了给他瞧，“至于为什么……”  
若说这世上有谁不觊觎一人之下万人之上的地位，却心甘情愿为他人做嫁衣裳，那只有两种可能：第一，这人是个傻的。第二，此人城府深沉，所图者比付出更多，也许是名，也许是利，也许是那至高无上的权力。  
“也许是兴之所至、偶发奇想，也许是惯赏风月、宦游人间，也许……”他垂了眸，竟隐隐有些怅然，“也许什么也不是，只是心有不甘，想一诘世道天理，为何窃钩者诛、窃国者侯。”  
“大人倒是体恤民情。”啸狂狷假惺惺附和道。  
凛雪鸦笑了一声。“物伤其类罢了。缉查使大人呢？你又是为何越山海、穿鬼殁、斩妖魔，不辞辛劳出使东离？皇命当真难违？又当真无替死鬼？大人此行真的只为那反贼殇不患手中的魔剑目录？还是……另有所图呢？”  
啸狂狷笑起来。“好个小贼，嘴真利。”他没有回答，反而先抛出了一个问题，“如今大人先手已失、底牌尽现，今后打算如何？”  
这个问题好像只有一个答案。  
“只有，仰仗缉查使大人为在下保密了。”  
“好说。大人是聪明人，知道接下来该怎么做了吗？”  
凛雪鸦叹息。“只怕又是飞鸟尽、良弓藏，狡兔死、走狗烹。”  
“大人又将话说得难听了。兔死，狐狸也会悲伤啊。”  
凛雪鸦苦笑一声。  
“恕下官多嘴问一句——”啸狂狷合拢折扇在桌角敲了一记，“——大人和那位鸣凤绝杀之间，究竟有何恩怨？”  
八卦是人类永恒不变的共性，这句话并非空穴来风。他暗笑一声，装作苦恼道：“这嘛……在下并非不肯吐实，只不知另一位当事人的意愿如何。倘若无生不肯而大人又刚好知情，大人方才也看见了，在下可拦不住他。”  
啸狂狷恍然大悟。“原来大人不是兔，竟也是一只狐——”嘴唇翻上去，露出两排森森利齿，“——狐假虎威。”  
“那么缉查使大人今日此举，无异于与虎谋皮。”  
“你倒是会给自己找靠山，但……这可是把双刃剑，大人能用他威胁下官，下官也能以大人为质啊。”  
“缉查使大人果然擅察人心。”凛雪鸦轻笑道，“无生本就不想杀我，只是少个台阶下，你便利用了他这点心思。而同样的错误，我不会再犯。”  
啸狂狷阴测测地笑了起来。“一个衷告：人无论身在何处，不光要藏拙，还要懂得藏锋。”  
凛雪鸦施施然一拱手。“在下谨记。也请大人牢记一句话——”他一字一顿道，“——德不配位，必有灾殃。”  
啸狂狷盯了他一阵，目光中尽是说不明道不清的意味，末了幽幽道：“大人是聪明人，可知聪明人最怕什么？”  
“请缉查使大人不吝赐教。”  
一声低笑。“是聪明反被聪明误。”  
凛雪鸦面不改色，仍旧一拱手。“在下、谨记。”  
雨声不知什么时候停了。

总算送走不招待见的客人，本该舒舒服服地享受热水与熏香，一洗白日里的晦气，浴桶中的人却只有满脸无奈。  
“是御使府的大门不够气派？”  
不答。  
“是嫌民脂民膏污了鞋底？”  
屋里静悄悄的，只有阵阵回音。  
“那是你的腿脚有恙？”  
“……”  
叹气。“那为何不走正门？”  
窗外那道人影微微一动，似乎不悦地侧过头去。凛雪鸦又叹一口气，上半身朝窗边探过去。浴桶向着门的方向摆了一扇屏风，靠窗的那面空无一物，他畅通无阻地将手伸出窗外，伸到那人脸旁、耳后，似要安抚。  
却被一把握住腕骨。  
竟是先前还欲置他于死地的杀无生。  
杀无生哼了一声，手上一用力，那只手便吃痛地一松，滴溜溜滑落一物，在地上滚了一阵，停住了。  
是一粒黑子。  
窗台上摆了一张棋盘，十九路纵横黑白，已布了百十子。杀无生看不懂棋，只瞥了一眼，便专心对付起送上门的猎物。  
盗贼的手难得光裸着，皮肤在雨后的空气中微微泛起冷意。他从指尖慢慢往上捏去，一寸寸摩挲精巧的指、掌、腕；及至摸到一手湿迹，才惊觉他不光手，连身上都未着寸缕。他听见水声，一抬眼，就看见半个潮湿的脊背影影绰绰从窗棂的窄缝里漏出来，如同赤条条一尾白玉蟒。  
杀无生不动声色地把目光往下移了寸许。  
许是被捏痛了，那只手在他手心里挣了挣。“今日便宜也占够了。松手。”  
“陪你演这一台野戏，就这样打发你的同谋？”  
挣动的幅度小了些。杀无生略松了松，那只手便乖乖任他摆弄了。  
“你是故意的。”杀无生一边有一搭没一搭地说着，一边揉开他的指缝，五指跃跃欲试着，似乎在寻找交缠的角度。  
“你指什么？”  
“将把柄送给别人，让他自以为一切尽在掌握。”  
“人都喜欢掌控全局的感觉。”凛雪鸦懒洋洋道，“聪明人还要再加一项：喜欢验证自己的判断。啸狂狷久居朝堂，疑神疑鬼惯了，我若刻意巴结反而会受到怀疑，倒不如让他自以为能凭此拿捏住我。人对囊中之物的戒心总是很低。”  
“你也一样吗？”  
“我？”凛雪鸦似笑非笑，“啸狂狷不了解我，无生还不了解吗？官子前，我怎会容许变数存在呢？”他半边身子都朝窗台倚过来，湿淋淋地趴在棋盘上，让黑白子丁零当啷散了一地，一局精妙绝伦的珍珑就这样被拂乱了，“毕竟，高手对弈，一子落错便可能满盘皆输。”  
杀无生忽觉那枚被丢弃的黑子何其有幸。“你就不怕看走了眼？也许他只是单纯地为恶，并无尊严——也许他并不值得你出手。”  
凛雪鸦惊讶又毫不意外地笑起来。“无生，你在说什么呢？”

恶，真无尊严？  
倘若为恶分出个三六九等，有人求富贵，有人觅长生，有人争武道，有人杀快意——归根结底逃不开一个“欲”字。欲达富贵，先陷不义；欲得长生，先辟五谷；欲入武道，先潜十载；欲逞快意，先尝寂寞。  
凡事皆有其代价。恶的代价，是从此失去为人的资格。可人若为了区区欲望就让自己面目全非，到头却连贪婪都无法做到极致，岂不是太可悲了些？  
——因为毫无尊严，便是恶之尊严。

杀无生好像终于厌倦了试探，把手指挤进他的指缝里，那只手却滑开了；并不立时收回，转而摹起他的眉眼，从眉弓、到眼尾，投下摇晃的阴影。  
“但啸狂狷有一点说对了……你是助力？还是阻力？”抚在脸上的手轻柔如情人，吐出的话却阴毒如蛇蝎，“无生呀，我该拿你怎么办……”  
杀无生把他的手拉下来，贴在颊边厮磨。那只翻云覆雨手因入侵的体温瑟缩了一下，终于察觉到危机，毫不留恋地抽身而去。  
“我很久没有见你用另一口剑了。”凛雪鸦道，“为什么？是你的剑路又变了吗？”  
“与你无关。”杀无生冷冷道。  
凛雪鸦本是随口一问，听他语气生硬，不由得起了疑心。“嗯？你的剑怎么了？让我——”他的手居然被一把拍开了，好像先前的温存都是幻觉似的。  
“洗那么久，若不是听见你还在喘气，我还以为你淹死在桶里了。怎么，要见什么人吗？”  
凛雪鸦并不在意他的转移话题，顺水推舟道：“猜对了。今晚再陪我去见一个人。”  
“还真不客气。”  
“以前我不要你跟，你非死乞白赖地跟着我，现在我要你陪了，怎么反而不好意思了？”他忽然觉得百无聊赖起来，舀起浴桶中的水一瓢瓢往身上泼着。没有一丝蒸汽，显然已凉透了，可他记得倒进去的分明是滚水。不多时，水面上便结起了薄薄一层浮冰。  
杀无生垂下眼睛。  
果然，他想。  
那分明是、功体将散之兆。  
凛雪鸦没有理会这等琐事，兀自沉思着，有道灵光一闪，他没有抓住，只觉得手真痒、水真凉。


	5. 孽缘

恶有没有尊严殇不患不知道，他只知道眼前有人意图剥夺他人的尊严，这，无疑是恶。  
不巧，他嫉恶如仇。  
更不巧，他身边这位旅伴自称“弦歌断邪”，誓愿鸣尽不平事。  
打发一帮只会花拳绣腿的少爷兵费不了多少工夫，哪怕对手是一名残废。衙差欺他断臂，欲从身后偷袭，那酒鬼冷笑一声，空荡荡的袍袖一拂、一卷、一带，又借力拧成一股劈面抽去，那不上道的小兵行了个三跪九叩的大礼，趴在地上不动弹了。  
殇不患和浪巫谣本欲帮忙，见插不上手，便一脚一个把手下败将踢出门外；后来只拿好戏下起了酒，待横七竖八倒了一地的伤兵、只剩那纨绔子还直愣愣杵着时，两坛酒已见底了。  
“滚吧。”酒鬼斥道。看客们此时倒不看戏了，纷纷后退，让开一条康庄大道。  
那酒鬼刀法不凡，拖着一口笨刀，动作却如行云流水、无任何滞涩。剑走轻灵、刀行厚重，他的刀路倒意外很有些剑意在里面，于是当他吹一吹卷了刃、锈了边的刀身，收刀入鞘时，殇不患问道：“你会用剑？”  
“我讨厌剑。”酒鬼挠了挠鼻子，“尤其是很钝的剑。”  
“那你一定很讨厌我。”殇不患拍了拍木剑笑道，“刃无锋。”  
“弦歌断邪，和他玉树临风英俊潇洒面若潘安气度不凡娓娓动听分金断玉的神兵——聆、牙！”  
不知怎么，浪巫谣觉得手指有点痒。  
那酒鬼瞪着天花板苦思冥想好一阵，看看地上，再看看身上，泄了气的河豚一般：“独臂客。”浑不在意这残废身。   
他接着道：“听口音，你们不是本地人？”又笑一笑，“我也初来乍到，打西边来的。”  
殇不患精神一振：“我们正要往西方去。”  
“哦？却要往哪里？”  
“最西处。”  
“最西处……”独臂客眉头一皱、神色一凛，殇不患以为他有什么见解，忙竖起耳朵，却听他一本正经道，“大师，你们要去取经吗？”  
这话接得可太妙了，殇不患一愣，都不知道怎么接茬。浪巫谣眉头一跳，聆牙便叫起来：“那敢问阁下是哪位大仙屁股底下的坐骑啊？”  
独臂客竟还真就思索起来，半晌道：“黄眉大仙吧……小时候有个和尚给我算命，说我还挺有佛缘，哈哈哈。”  
一个思维跳脱，一个给点颜色就敢开染坊，一人一琵琶一拍即合，殇不患费了点工夫才把话头从八戒大战流沙河岔开。待终于坐定，一人捧了一杯免费的香茗，独臂客已陷入沉思。他看起来胡子拉碴、落拓不羁，思考时眉间挤出两道细细的褶，眼角却吊着一股少年气。那是年轻人独有的锐气，殇不患在浪巫谣和曾经的自己脸上寻到过，只是如今，雨打风吹去。  
至多不过二十三四吧，他心忖，比巫谣也大不了几岁。怎么就起了个看破红尘的化名呢？  
那厢独臂客像是终于想通了个中关窍，恍然道：“最西处，原来你们说的是那地方！”  
东离西幽以鬼殁之地为界，最西处便是那条楚河汉界，斗折蛇行、犬牙差互。当年大战结束后，幸存者为纪念牺牲的人族众英灵，在最西端的一座断崖上立了一块界碑，名曰——  
“——戍人台，意为代替战死的戍人镇守边关。”独臂客道，“是一整块突出的岩石，同一株千年古树互成犄角之势，你们见了，自然知道在哪里。”  
“我们见过那棵树。”聆牙道，“是叫双龙之树吧？奇也怪哉，偌大的地方只有这孤零零的一棵树。”  
“也许是地下有水脉，只是别的树根系不够深长，因此都枯死了。”殇不患道。  
“也可能是被那棵树夺走了养分，同类向食。”独臂客道，“看来树大不仅招风，还能夺命……不提这茬，那界碑我见过，一块破石头而已。边关风沙还大，动不动就把人埋沙里，一座丘上长出七八个风干的人头，那才是真正的‘漠上人如芋，公子尸成双’……劝你们还是别去浪费时间、浪费生命了。”  
“我们不是去为观光的，”殇不患道，“是为了一口剑。很钝的剑。”  
独臂客当即拉长了脸。“我有说过我讨厌剑吗？”  
“你说过。”  
“我有说过我尤其讨厌很钝的剑吗？”  
“你也说过。”  
“一个衷告：当一个人说他很讨厌某样东西时，最好一个字都别对他提起——除非这人是个女人。”  
“一个建议：别请不投缘的人喝酒，也别把爱憎喜恶告诉有缘人。”  
两人各自一愣，随即相视大笑起来。  
“看来我跟你们真的很投缘。”独臂客笑眯眯道。

这世上有很多事情没什么道理，不过缘分二字  
这话倒也谬误。意气相投就是知己？知己就该相交？才子佳人就该般配？无缘就该逆来顺受？  
当然不。  
——该不该、做不做，纵是天意使然，还需问我答不答应，不是吗？

他便接了剑，置于掌中细细观来。说也奇怪，入手时石剑竟微微颤动起来，须臾那震颤越来越剧烈，最后延绵成一片不绝的异响。  
他忙将剑掷回殇不患腰畔。  
异响停了。  
“看来这剑不喜欢我，”他皱眉，“正好我也不喜欢它，还是物归原主。”  
“哦？我看它倒是很喜欢你。”聆牙道。  
“是吗？那可真是明珠暗投。”独臂客用指节叩了叩桌子，正色道，“我对剑一窍不通，看不出什么端倪。你们要找的可是一个姓廉的铸师？”  
“铸师？不是普通的能工巧匠？”  
“这话说得外行了。传闻三千年前第一次人魔交战，便是由一名方士持天人之剑将魔神之首斩于刃下，人族方能苟活至今，其血脉后人得称‘护印师’。千百年来，人人只知护印师一族，却忽略其中还有一个关键：铸师。当朝皇帝感念其居功至伟，赐‘廉’姓，取廉能正直之意。这一族虽然没落，不及护印师一脉旺达，后人……倒也不是不可寻。”  
线索对上了。两人对视一眼，浪巫谣点了点头，殇不患又问：“在西方？”  
“将此剑交予你们的人知道自己托付了两只没头苍蝇吗？”独臂客好笑道，“高人就要有高人的款，得像盘烤鸭似的端起来点。廉氏是天下第一铸师，不是天下第一穷酸，要是在门口树一牌坊大书特书‘廉氏武器铺，千年老字号’，还不得给人踏破门槛，至于沉寂多年吗？要见他们，只能熟人引荐。”  
“这倒不难。”殇不患道。  
“那我没什么可相助的了。”独臂客打了个大大的哈欠，“老板，结账！这两位的酒菜也算在我账上。”  
老板携了店小二千恩万谢，一口一个“恩公”，只差没当场认贼作父，哪里肯收他的钱，连同殇浪二人也一同免单。独臂客同他们挥一挥手，也不抱拳，也不说些青山绿水的官话，提溜着个酒葫芦，径自摇摇晃晃地踏歌而去了。  
解马高楼垂柳边。  
殇不患尚未来得及欣羡这番潇洒气度，便感到浪巫谣扯了扯他的袖子。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“他的荷包是空的。”他一本正经地指指耳朵，“我听见了。”  
不禁失笑。  
果然投缘。

西幽与东离分隔数百年，风物自有殊异。沿街过去二三货郎，担里挑了一夏清凉，巷口坐着几个卖花女，从袖底流淌出栀子花的香气。再往西数十丈，有一座断桥，桥下有一篙河水，水里载一叶小舟，舟头坐一个钓叟。岸上有一处集市，那天正好赶上开市，人流熙熙攘攘络绎不绝，浪巫谣年纪小，瞧什么都新鲜，嘴上不说，眼睛压根没好好看路，差点走散。  
殇不患没办法，挽了他没抱着琵琶的那只臂弯，低下头、咬紧牙，带他从人群中奋力杀出一条血路。  
结果战斗力还不如抢购胭脂水粉的姑娘彪悍。  
聆牙望一望挤在一堆钗裙粉黛中、不知为何戴了满头珠翠、恨不得立刻坐地飞升远离尘世苦海的刃无锋大侠，果断对浪巫谣道：“看错了，这里没有人，再去别处找找吧。”  
殇不患口不能言、身不能行，在心里默默给它记了一笔。  
他远远看见少年落落长的身影衬在人群后面，好像离群的小动物，不知怎么觉得心头发酸。这人世五光十色，他还没来得及四处看一看呢，他忽然想到。  
浪巫谣走了会儿神，回过神时发觉自己在笑。他抬手遮掩了，正准备过去救人——  
变生肘腋。  
不知从哪里闯进来一匹发狂的马，一路火花带闪电、泥沙并飓风，连着掀翻了几个摊子，又直直地往人群密集处扎。一时间，鱼肉摊的喝骂声、粮食摊的倾翻声、字画摊哎呀哎呀的惋惜声、器皿的落地声百千齐作，把人群的哭救声都盖住了。那马红了眼，见了障碍便一味地疯踩，一个垂髫幼童不及闪躲，呆愣愣地跌坐在路中央，马嘴嘶嘶喷着白沫越靠越近，眼看就要将他碾成一团肉泥。  
头顶闷雷大作。  
是一万道剑气连成的罡风，扑面时足可剔骨割肉，一道不多、一道不少，恰好绕开那幼童，直奔目标。  
脚下惊雷訇然。  
是一道弦音，很轻很柔，甚至激不起地上的一丝尘土；却极烈极刚，生生斩断了马的前蹄。  
同样的两声雷，不同的两把剑。  
可这回他们算错了。那马虽断一足，顶着剔骨割肉的罡风仍要发足狂奔，浪巫谣只堪堪将幼童从马蹄前抱走，自己却不及避让，一边的手臂让它撞了一下，几乎脱臼，疼得满身冷汗。好在剑气确实够利，剑伤也确实够沉，它复又狂奔十数步后，便重重倒落尘埃中；没有哀嘶和挣扎，竟立时气绝。  
为何集市上会有一匹疯马？是谁纵马伤人？它要去哪里？又为何受了重伤也不闪不避？围观的人渐多了，却无一人敢上前一探究竟。  
殇不患上前察看，这才知道了为什么。  
因为马背上驮着一个人。  
死人。  
那人面色青紫、身中剧毒，早已死去多时，马却不知。它不通人语，也不知道谁可以信任，只知道有一个地方最熟悉也最安全，回去后主人一定能得救，于是披星戴斗狂奔而回。  
却徒添枉然。  
浪巫谣默默替它合上双眼。有滴浊泪戚戚落下，打在他的手背上，犹温热着。  
有人认出死者是县令家的仆人，离此处不过三亭路。殇不患问清路线后，便扯了地上的一块破布把尸体裹起来，扛在肩上，又让人自行清点损失的数额，要同县令一并说清。  
“咱们不按那鬼鸟说的一路向西了吗？”聆牙问，“我们只有不到三个月了。”  
“要去的。”殇不患道。  
“那你还……”  
他笑。“闲事也不能不管。”  
马尸太重带不走，浪巫谣便割了一缕鬃毛放在死人怀里，随后用内力震开一块三仞深的方坑，把它妥帖地埋下，上树一块圆形的青石。一旁卖字画的书生蘸了马血题了碑，曰：“义马冢”。碑上的字很快就会被雨洗被风蚀，小小的一堆土、一座坟，几年后也一定没人记得了。  
落葬时殇不患上前搭了把手，卷了马身往一侧翻去，他忽瞥见马腹上有五个小红点，挤挤挨挨地排布着，好似一朵妖冶的梅花。  
他皱眉。  
蹊跷。

缘分二字岂止说说而已，真要来了挡都挡不住，简直像索命的厉鬼一般撵着你跑。两人背着一具尸体行了三亭路，远远地望见一座挺气派的宅子拔地而起，比别处的小民房略高些，门头挂块青底金边的牌匾，门边挂口鸣冤鼓，门口蹲两个石狮子，一左一右守着两把铜门环，边上栽了两株槐树。  
右面的槐树上拴着一匹马。  
白马。  
左面的狮子边蹲着一个人。  
熟人。  
殇不患瞪了他好一会儿，瞠目结舌。  
莫非东离人均修习算命？他在心里宽慰自己大约是民风如此，要不然怎么都跟那只白毛乌鸦似的，东边日出西边雨、抬头不见低头见？  
独臂客没看见他们，还在跟门童絮叨。“……大都好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆……这世间的美人啊，都快死绝了。”他托腮惆怅道。  
“那你还不抓紧时间多看几个美人饱饱眼福。”门童板着脸。  
“美人？我不正瞧着么？”独臂客笑眯眯、笑眯眯，越发像某个混蛋。  
“却在哪里？我只看你跟个老头搭讪半天。”  
伸出手指虚虚一点。“那便是了——美人翁。”  
既称“翁”，又怎会是美人？尤其他的头上还簪了一朵花；不是菊花也不是黄花，是一整朵的大红牡丹，要多呛俗有多呛俗。  
“有两种人什么都能穿、什么都能戴，一种是二八少女，一种是古稀老人，你知为何？”独臂客循循善诱，“少女无垢无瑕，本身就已美极，穿什么都增光添彩；老人沉稳慈悲，譬如那佛堂里的菩萨，身上挂满信徒供奉的彩布条也不减庄严，多俗艳的衣装都给生生地压下一头。”  
“那也不能说一个糟老头子就是美人。”门童固执道。  
独臂客顿时对他怒目而视。“什么话！我可打听过了，这老翁年轻时是远近闻名的大美人，如傅粉檀郎、掷果盈车，听闻他爱花，每日收到的花从屋里排到门口的石阶上，要搬小半个时辰才能把花全部搬回屋子，堆不下的只能由它们在室外慢慢凋谢。”  
美人爱花天经地义，可若年老色衰后还保留了年轻时簪花的爱好，那便大不同了。有人笑他疯癫，有人骂他作怪，他也不理会，依旧每日清晨从卖花的姑娘手里挑一朵成色最好的牡丹，妥妥帖帖地摘了叶、修了枝，簪进头发里。  
——可惜白头搔更短，浑欲不胜簪，哪里知道自古美人如名将，是不许见白头的。  
独臂客摸着下巴凝望老翁蹒跚但从容的背影，悠悠道：“依我看来，他却比花魁娘娘还美上一百倍，”胳膊肘一捣，“你说是吧？”  
那门童毫不客气地打断他的伤春悲秋：“喂，那里新来了个美人，你不去瞧一瞧？”  
独臂客探头往他们的方向张望一眼，忙捂住他的嘴。“嘘，悄声！那位美人可不好惹，也就边上的大侠制得住他。等大侠走开了，就请你吃老大的耳刮子！”  
浪巫谣耳力极佳，自然全听见了，倒没发作——本就生得好看，这类赞美听怪不怪；只暗自朝同行人瞄了一眼，又瞄一眼。  
殇不患没发觉，正忙着从东离人是不是都会算命的迷惑中自拔。  
“又见面了，有缘人。”独臂客迎上来，“阔别半日，别来无恙乎？”  
“你为什么也在这里？”聆牙率先叫起来，“莫非是预先埋伏在前面，准备杀我们个措手不及？”  
“聆牙兄这就忒冤枉人了。”独臂客一本正经道，“我还没追究三位兄台为何也在此处，莫不是在跟踪我。我可是揭了榜、拿了钱，名正言顺来替人排忧解难的。”说着拍一拍从前襟里露了半截的纸卷。  
“哦？是什么忧又是什么难，要你一个江湖人来排解？”  
“是我家老爷。”门童插话，“五日前的夜里，老爷不知看见了什么大叫起来，家里人只当他魇住了，寻了个得道高僧念了半宿经。谁知第二天就不好了，手舞足蹈地发作起来，跟中邪似的。少爷命人将老爷捆将起来，又请来大夫和方士，开了几帖药、做了几场法事，都说不行了。眼下先拿人参吊着，再广罗能人异士，能挨一天是一天吧。”说罢叹气。  
一波未平一波又起，这下事情棘手了。  
浪巫谣捂住聆牙的嘴，低声问：“所以你能做什么？”  
独臂客颇骄傲地一撩下摆，露出底下一块腰牌，上书两个大字：“天师”。  
浪巫谣看他的眼神顿时有点难以言喻。  
“眼下县府由谁主事？”殇不患问。  
“少爷。”  
“哪个少爷？”  
“少爷就是少爷，”那门童鄙夷道，“还分哪个少爷？”  
嚯，这么大口气，他倒知道有一个人——一个刚刚得罪过的人。  
孽缘。  
独臂客大怒：“荒唐！县令抱恙不能履职，不着县丞打点事务，却叫儿子代理，这是哪门子的律法？”  
门童扁扁嘴，心说人家家务事，我一个看人脸色吃饭的凶我干什么，委委屈屈张口欲辩解，忽见他们中间还横了一人。  
死人。  
“这不是喂马的张大吗！他怎么死了？！”他登时变了脸色，连退十几步，尚不及阻止，就一路鬼哭狼嚎着往内院奔去，给他们省下了击鼓鸣冤的步骤。  
独臂客倒不很意外，饶有兴致地围观着，仿佛他自己经常扛了具尸体四处趴趴走似的，还偷闲问了句：“中毒？”  
殇不患只来得及回一句“大概吧”，那门童便效率奇高地折返了，身后跟了一帮全副武装的衙差，有几个还鼻青脸肿着。领头的正是那纨绔子，朝他们挑了挑眉，打了声呼哨。  
他已不知这究竟是孽缘还是孽债了。  
按东离刑律，凡与案件相关者皆需先行押下候审，这下省了押解的程序，直接锒铛入狱。两人没反抗，任由自己被带去一间暗房。  
说是监禁，实是软禁，因未定案的缘故，对他们优待不少，并未让他们同真正的囚犯混在一处。室内无窗，宽敞是宽敞，却总压得人喘不过气。墙角堆了两张床，床中间有一张破茶几，茶几上燃着一截秃蜡，颤颤巍巍地打出一圈光晕，好似一个佛光普照的小老头。  
“手……还疼吗？”殇不患小心翼翼地捏了捏他的肘关节。  
浪巫谣本来没觉得疼，他一碰才发觉胳膊有些抬不起来，心头泛起些酸，摇了摇头，萎靡不振地靠坐在角落里。  
“我这里没有药油，你将就些。”殇不患坐近了些，一边替他按摩手臂，一边有一搭没一搭地同他说这三年里的见闻。  
“……你知那混蛋后来怎么狡辩？‘未经引导之恶和盲目之善在结果上并无不同，甚至后者还更可恶些，因为愚善者总自以为无辜，用百般理由为自己的恶行开脱。’你说可不可气！”  
“……”  
“巫谣？”  
“……唔？”  
自昨夜杀无生突然造访后，他们已连续十多个时辰未曾交睫，此时有暖烛、有软床、有安心的气息，让人顿时松软了筋骨，如陷旖旎乡。殇不患见浪巫谣昏昏欲睡，想是周公耐不住寂寞，急着邀人凑局，过来勾他了。那毛茸茸的脑袋一点一点，慢慢垂到他的肩上，随后滑落膝头。他自得其乐地感受了一会儿，心中有点柔软，还有点愧疚。人生地不熟，他想，还跟着自己撞上一串破事。  
人一天摊上一两件怪事，尚能用“时运不济”解释，可若接二连三子子孙孙无穷已地遭遇巧合，那便可能是阴谋。浪巫谣初来乍到能得罪什么人？还是被自己连累了。  
蜡油融得很快，点点滴滴顺着烛台淌下，在桌上凝成一滩纠结的硬块。  
毫无头绪。  
那独臂客出现得突兀，任他们如何旁敲侧击，始终没能探听出来历，他与石剑有何关联？是谁杀害了张大？马腹上的梅花镖又是谁下的毒手？它出现在集市上是单纯的巧合还是有人蓄意制造混乱？甚至县府门口惊鸿一瞥的美人翁也并非等闲之辈。第二回见那二世祖时，他始终觉得那张脸上并无多少得色，反更像是惊惧，对他们的态度也与早上判若云泥——他在顾忌什么？  
这些疑点都需厘清。  
除此之外，还有凛雪鸦那个模棱两可的提示。他显然并不是单纯地让他们前往那座戍人台，他的弦外之音是什么？  
急事缓办，事态尚未明朗之前多思无益，他放空了一会儿，便吹了灯、拔了蜡，替同屋人和自己掖好被子。不多时，屋里传来沉稳均匀的呼吸声。  
黑暗中，一双眼睛猛然睁开。

充实实在算不得什么好词：身体充盈心灵难免空虚，而心灵若饱和，身体上的空洞便越发觉得难捱。  
凛雪鸦一觉醒来，身体里空落落的，心头却瓷实，说不清是因早上虚耗太多，还是因为方才噩梦缠身。会无好会、觉也无好觉，一合眼，昨日如幽灵重现，他在梦里大恸，醒后大骇；可即便梦中精怪吞人，他的睡相却很好，几乎像死人一样，衣冠还整整齐齐地在身上穿着，仿佛要去面圣。  
东离皇都近北，夏日入夜尤其晚，此刻已近酉时，屋里静悄悄的，半道斜阳透过窗棂落在地上，照出漫天剔透尘埃，正是逢魔时刻。听闻人心在两种时候最脆弱，一是黄昏、一是夤夜，他心中生出些惘然：今晚夤夜前恐怕不得归了。他并不急着起身，复又躺回去，细数帐上的珍珠串。  
待最后一丝日影从角落里褪去，屋外倏地一响。  
“嗯，动身吧。”他说道，眼中再无一丝疲意。


	6. 止谈风月

他们闯了皇宫。  
闯，不过一个动作，皇宫，也只是一个地方；组合在一起怎么听怎么有一种啼笑皆非的成分，尤其有的人名声在外，不爱正门爱空门。  
京城布局四四方方，沿朱雀大街可直插腹地。他们从朱雀门入，经由太庙穿长乐门直抵东宫，特意绕开鸿胪寺。东宫与西内间本有一条暗道，凛雪鸦嫌它年久失修，不肯让蛛网与青苔弄脏衣角，便施展轻功飞檐走壁。  
皇宫在西内苑后，雕梁粉壁、青璅绮疏，亭台楼阁鳞次栉比，竟有百余间，从空中俯瞰蔚为壮观。纵身时琉璃瓦在他们身下层层铺开，灯火笼在上面，仿佛生起一层轻烟。脊兽黑黢、金铎清脆，全都浮在夜风里；凉月如弯刀，在碧瓦朱墙间刻下两道相逐的剪影，一者如闲庭信步，一者却有些急躁，进一步退半步，想想不甘心，又进一步。有时逼得紧了，呼吸几挨上同行人的发梢，前头那个忽向后递去一笑，那枚月牙便从檐角噙上了他的唇角。  
杀无生这时候才恍然想起“掠风窃尘”这个名号背后的含义。  
“你常常来皇宫作客吗？”他问。  
“二十年前是，现在么……”凛雪鸦道，语气颇感怀，“好在当今皇帝是个念旧的人，屋宇景致大体同当年一般无二。”  
杀无生哼一声。“用流星步不过顷刻便可长驱直入，我想不出大费周章的必要。”  
“你又来了。”凛雪鸦道，“以武犯禁确实直接、有效，可凡事若只贪快，岂不是减了许多兴味？总要徐徐图之，才品得出个中玄妙呀。”  
杀无生冷笑。“我只知有武功不用无异于作茧自缚。别人是受制于境界，不得不自困囹圄；你又是为了什么折腾？有趣？”  
凛雪鸦好像很欣喜。“哎呀哎呀，无生这不是很懂吗？”他慢条斯理地说着，“这世间这么无聊，我要不想法子费点周折，让它变得好玩一点，可怎么活得下去呢？”言下之意，纵是在寻欢作乐的中途壮烈了，他也是能从从容容含笑九泉的。  
说完他侧目，准备坦然接受意料之中的暴跳如雷。可杀无生并没有多少愠怒。  
“可我看你不大欢喜。”他说。  
凛雪鸦微愕了一瞬，不由得回头，颇玩味地看了他一眼。“才夸过无生，又自相矛盾了。”他漫漫道，“若连欢喜都不曾有过，我图的又是什么？”  
“我说不出。”杀无生只道，“但也许矛盾的不是我。”  
凛雪鸦脚下一个用力，碾碎了一块琉璃瓦。  
天下竟有这般奇景哉？百年难遇嘿！那本该愠怒的人一脸茫然，不知哪里踩了对方痛脚，而本该谈笑间樯橹灰飞烟灭的人却怒气冲冲。所幸朦胧夜色和底下骤起的人声掩护了他，让杀无生看不清他此刻的神情。  
瞎猫撞上死耗子而已……他尖刻地想。还能是什么？看穿自己，就凭他？未免可笑了。  
“前面便是甘露殿。此地是皇帝行宫，守卫众多，每个时辰交一次班，错过便需再等三刻。跟紧。”他冷冰冰地催道，一个翻身便越过数道矮墙，如一头终于肯尽展羽翼的海东青，傲慢地冲他鸣叫一声，若不牢牢把握，就要消失在天际了。  
杀无生忙追上。  
直到此刻技法上的差距才在两人中间劈开一道鸿沟。凛雪鸦身形飘忽，倏尔在东、倏尔在西，有时在上、有时在下，于崎岖宫墙间穿梭如履平地，他竟需用上十成的力才勉强不跟丢。仓促间，他瞥见藏书阁附近的园林中有几块山石可供借力，若能在此赶上，便可略得喘息。心念已定，杀无生再提一口气，抢上前去。  
恰在此时，凛雪鸦陡然将身一沉。  
流星步的精髓只在一个字：“快”，身法极类江湖神棍所说的缩地术，一旦发力便无可转圜，哪怕前头是黄河也得笔直跳下去冲个凉，更别说在半空临时换道了。杀无生应变不及，只堪堪收力，却正中对方下怀。只听一声轻叱：“着！”一枚飞石击中他锁骨下气户，他胸口一闷、内息一滞，腿不自觉一软，身子正正好好卡在两块太湖石之间。  
“你！”杀无生气结。  
凛雪鸦停在檐牙上，歪头俯视他，脚底踩着松动的瓦，头顶悬着一钩月，衣袂飘飘，宛如天上谪仙人。他恍惚想起那天他坐在城墙头往下倾倒烟灰时，也曾似这样高不可攀。  
他忽然想把他从高处拖下来。  
凛雪鸦不知道他的心思，他的想法很简单：太湖石中空，要击碎脱身不很困难，却极易弄出动静、引来追兵，无生断不会如此无智。大概能争取一盏茶的时间吧，他想，也足够他冷静了。  
“接下来不是小孩子能听的话题，”他狡黠道，“你且在此处等我。若一个时辰还不见我出来……”  
“怎么？”  
“出城，径直往东走，遇见的第一个村落里有两株榆树，树中间有一家铺子，平日不开张，你摘片叶子叠成榆钱，从门缝里塞进去，他们便会开门了。”  
“然后？”  
“报我的名号，就说……我想好了，俗便俗吧，还是要青鸾火凤式样的。”  
“然后？”  
“带上寿衣棺材，替我收尸。”  
“你要说的话只有这些废话？”杀无生淡淡道。  
凛雪鸦沉思了一会儿，很随意地笑一笑。“还有……”

“若我活着出来，我可以答应你一个要求。”

此行凶险虽比不上魔脊山一役，却也绝非观光游览，毕竟他要去捋的是虎须，非同小可。  
岂止非同小可，他在心内自嘲，简直是龙潭虎穴。  
他附身雕窗外，如一块狗皮膏药似的紧紧贴在墙上，偷眼朝内张望，心中诧异灯火通明的皇宫竟尚存这一方净土：窗外热闹，窗内却冷寂；不光冷，还暗，仿佛连灯都不舍得多点几盏。昏黄的光茧里，但见一人伏在小几前，似在办公。灯火把他的影子投在纱帐上，如鬼似魅。  
但若观察得再仔细些，便知浑然不似这般表象。一股熟悉的异香袅袅飘出，他心思一转，认出是素馨茉莉，以沉香薄劈层层相间后置于净器中密封，花过香成后又以香末萦篆成心字，谓“心字香”。东离盛产香木，皇室也多用檀木、沉香一类，向来不齿花花草草。而灯光虽昏，却延绵不绝、风吹不断，燃烧时无一丝焦烟冒出，乃是鲸油熬制的长明灯。灯边人也并非伏案，细看之下，正支颐而坐，把玩的那团枝枝杈杈俨然是一株三尺高的珊瑚。  
俄而铁如意一击，珊瑚应声而碎，玉屑般零落一地。窗内人淡淡道：“寡人正思今夜当有访客。既来了，何不入内一叙。”  
也是，在东离也唯有九五之尊，才敢不尊礼法又如此铺张。  
凛雪鸦却笑道：“小小年纪，称什么孤道什么寡？”从善如流地一拉窗，倾身而入。  
不想甫落地，便听得门外有个恭敬的声音道：“陛下。”想是被珊瑚击碎的声音惊动了。  
他呼吸一顿，接着泰然自若地直起身来，沿着金丝锦毯朝重帘深处走去。房间深邃，走了十几步才见影影绰绰的一滩白，是珊瑚碎片；可见了满地明月珠似的碎珊瑚，他也丝毫不为所动，径自将明月踩入沟渠。护卫听见咯吱声响越发不安，几欲破门，待最后一粒珊瑚也化作齑粉、凛雪鸦也停在他的面前，帘中人终于肯出声了。  
“寡人失手打碎了一株珊瑚，无碍。”那威仪赫赫的声音道，“尔等自去巡逻，不得靠近。”  
屋外喏喏地应了一声，应是退下了。  
室内室外复归沉默。  
是屋主主动打破了沉默。  
“一别经年，先生风采不减。”他虽隐在帘后面目模糊，依稀可辨出颔下微髯，却称一个翩翩少年为“先生”，莫不是颠倒了辈分？  
不等凛雪鸦作答，又自顾自问道：“先生今日前来，是为叙旧？是为商议？”  
“有区别吗？”凛雪鸦笑问。  
“若是叙旧，寡人当循师生之礼；若为商议，那先生应守君臣之分。”  
“都不是。”凛雪鸦摇头，却从袖中取出一物，“臣来，是为归还此物。”掌心摊开，赫然是一枚玉钩，应是一根玉带上的曲琼，不知用了什么巧劲卸下，竟无一丝裂痕。  
这枚玉钩虽玉质尚可，但在满室琳琅中实在不起眼到了极点，被帝王手珍而重之地接了去。  
“这么多年了，先生竟还留着。”语气中似有无限感怀。

二十年前。毓庆宫。  
弘治十六年冬，冷，寂。宫宴上酒过三巡，一个幼小的身影黯然告退。  
似不胜酒力，他的脚步有些踉跄。赴宴的都是皇亲皇嗣，再不济也是官家的公子千金，他这等身份，离场时却无一人相扶。想来也是——满堂金玉、觥筹交错，人人各怀鬼胎，野心家忙着算计，侍候人忙着巴结权贵，自无暇为一个不得宠的皇子披件御寒的大氅。  
及至府中，也天寒地冻，炭盆里哔剥迸出几粒明艳的火星子，很快熄了。月例的焦炭早被替换成了最次的木炭，隆冬腊月呵气成冰，这是要他死。  
可他不敢言。  
父王自大病一场后越发糊涂，竟放任几个皇子结党私营。他十三岁，行五，既不如兄长们雄踞一方，也绝不是人畜无害的年龄，多少人盼他死呢，他不能不审慎，每日战战兢兢、如履薄冰——偌大深宫，竟无一人可信。  
他安慰自己：忍一忍。等捱过冬天，等父皇传位给某个皇兄，等所有人都称心如意了，他就有机会活。  
因此在榻上铺上整座毓庆宫所有的锦被、却还是冻到浑身发抖时，他也这样安慰自己。忍一忍，再忍一忍。但这次，他好像熬不过去了……  
“喂，狡童。”浑浑噩噩中，他忽听见头顶有人说话，一抬头，见梁上蹲着个人影，黑漆漆的，看不太真切。  
他忙抹了把脸，也不顾对方看不看得见，厉声呵斥：“大胆小贼！你可知这是什么地方？！”  
那人噗嗤一笑，啧啧称怪：“小贼？小小年纪这般老成，还真像个小大人的样子……我来偷东西，只管下手便是，还问这是什么地方？反正我已得手了，不信你摸摸腰上。”  
他不信，探手去摸，一摸之下大惊失色：不知何时，腰间的玉带上竟少了个钩子。  
那人从指间凭空拈起一团火，火光照亮了一张年轻俊朗的面容。那年轻人得意地把玉钩套在手指上转圈儿。“拿人手短吃人嘴软，正所谓盗亦有道，我偷了你的东西，自然要帮你个忙，可我身无长物……”他眨了眨眼，“不如，我来教你夺取这天下吧。”  
他只顾呆看那团火，似被摄去了心魄。这火亮在眼里、种在心里，烧去了前途未卜、命数难测，让他得以熬过弘治十六年的寒冬。  
转瞬，已过了二十年。

直到这时，那个心事重重的少年才从帝王的眉宇间活过来。他的语气不自觉带上点柔和。“昔年五皇子，今日无上君，犹记初见时，先生对寡人说的第一句话：‘狡童’，如今可算应验了？”  
“想不到陛下记得这么清楚。”凛雪鸦仍笑道，“陛下误会了，当日臣说的是——‘姣童[1]’。”  
皇帝不置可否，不咸不淡道：“自先生诈死离开后，寡人花了很多年思考先生为何独独选中寡人来襄助，却不辅佐几位势大的皇兄。若当日寡人不允，先生是否会另择良木？那这天下又会是谁的天下？每思及此，寡人都不禁出一身冷汗。但——”话锋一转，“——这些寡人都不计较，包括，近年来江湖上有关‘掠风窃尘’的谣言。毕竟当年若无先生插手，恐怕皇陵要再多一座坟头、宗庙要再添一块牌位，也就没有今日的寡人了。”  
“臣惶恐。”凛雪鸦揖了一揖，温言道，“谢陛下睁一眼闭一眼，并未赶尽杀绝。”  
“先生不必拘谨，寡人并未怪罪先生啊。相反，寡人还要感谢先生。”皇帝深深看了他一眼，“多亏有先生，才打破了朝中的僵局。”  
数月前，御书房的桌上出现半道虎符和一张字条，要他兑现十八年前的一个承诺。君无戏言，桐叶之珪尚能封侯，何况虎符？一道圣旨降下，拜一个名不见经传的布衣为四方御使，在朝中引起轩然大波。  
群臣本来分两派：一派守旧，以几员三朝老臣为主；一派激进，唯新相马首是瞻。两派本势均力敌、僵持不下，忽横空插进一人，平衡破了，人心、乱了。  
“此诏一下，无疑是宣布：臣就代表了陛下。如今几百双眼睛都盯在臣身上，陛下便能顺理成章隐在幕后坐收渔利。”凛雪鸦苦笑，“想不到十八年后，臣竟再度沦为陛下的诱饵。”  
“李代桃僵，可是先生当年的教导啊。”  
“那陛下一定记得臣当年还教过：疑人勿用。臣有心信任陛下，但……”垂眸，“恕臣直言，陛下防范臣、在府中安插眼线，是多此一举了。臣与陛下利益一致，诉求却不同：臣不在乎生死荣辱，不在乎黎民苍生，也不在乎青史一页——陛下能吗？”  
这话说得不假辞色，等同于赤裸裸的挑衅。皇帝面色顿时一沉。“看来是寡人太过纵容先生了。”他森森道，“先生就不怕今日走不出这甘露殿？”  
“陛下不会的。”凛雪鸦微笑，“因为陛下尚需臣斡旋两派之间，以及，解决两桩心疾。”  
皇帝本在把玩左手拇指上的玉扳指，闻言顿了一顿。  
“内忧。”凛雪鸦继续道，“近日那几桩奇案，陛下想来也有所耳闻，俱牵涉到槐严将军案，是巧合是阴谋犹待查证，然民间已谣言四起，说当年其实另有隐情，甚至怀疑是陛下为夺嫡一手促成了这桩冤案。民心不稳，此内忧也，陛下需要一个信得过的知情人调查。”  
他不知不觉从座椅上站了起来，示意他继续。  
凛雪鸦便接着道：“外患。东离西幽之间的通道已开，今日西幽能派一支使团穿越鬼殁之地，来日便能派一支军队。而自槐严死后，军中元气大伤，兵力、士气再不及当年，若开战，东离胜算不大。陛下同样需要有人试探西幽的态度。”  
说话间，皇帝已从帘后转出，危立阶上。“先生有应对之策？”  
“若无，臣焉敢再出现在陛下眼前？”  
“先生想要什么，开门见山吧。”  
“同当年一样，臣要一个承诺。”  
拂袖入座。“准。”又叹，“寡人原以为这些年长了些资历，能可看破先生一二，不想先生仍是深不可测，倒是寡人弄巧成拙了。”  
这是动了杀心。凛雪鸦微微一笑：“陛下千秋，臣惶恐。”  
眼下夜已深、人已定，皇者倦倦倚着江山图，在锦绣处蒙上一片阴影。他正要告退，高坐之人忽开口了。  
“玉带已失，此物寡人无用矣。先生留着吧。”  
玉钩骨碌碌从阶上滚下，落在一地珊瑚屑中，碎了。

人来时，心字香方燃一半，去后“心”字两剖，三泪成烬、独留一钩。侍儿收拾了残灰，见他凭风伫立，照例问道：“陛下今夜仍去重华宫？”  
重华宫就是当年的毓庆宫。他继位后，在别处另设了一座行宫供未及冠的皇子居住，却保留了毓庆宫，只更名，制式、陈设同当年如出一辙。侍儿知他每逢失眠夜，便会去那里小住。只一点奇怪：宫里房梁上常悬着符咒或桃木剑，以求神佛庇护，可陛下就寝时却着人蹲在梁上，不知何故。  
他微微一颔首，沉吟片刻，又道：“今夜过后，便烧了吧。”  
“是。”  
入辇前，他极目远眺。一钩淡月天如水。  
人散也。

杀无生趺坐磐石上。  
更深露重，夜风沁凉，可他的额头却冒出了细密的汗，仿佛天人交战。  
这种事这三年来时有发生，捏着清心诀的手却仍在发抖，好像永远不能习惯这种痛苦似的。因为他睁眼闭眼都是一个人的背影，轻盈、自在，很近，似乎一伸手就能揽住；也很远，似乎下一刻就会湮灭在地平线中。那道影子被夕阳拉得很长，好像最后一点微光也要随他而去似的。  
他忽然感到凄惶。  
快做些什么，要不然他的太阳——他的光——就要被这个人带走了。  
可要怎么做？留下他？还是干脆杀了他。也许只有杀了他才能留下他，问题的答案本就只有一个……  
一念生，双剑已在手中。  
他忽听到一朵花开的声音。  
花开的时候是没有声音的，他也从未参与过一朵花的盛开；可真奇怪，他一刹那就明白了那是什么，就好像这声音曾在他心里回响了上百遍似的。  
冥冥中，他和一朵花结成秘密同盟。  
那是很静谧很磅礴的声音，有生命之初清和、蓬勃的力量。枕边的呼吸、新生的心跳和大海的潮汐。他听到这些。  
一朵花的盛开将他从万劫不复中拯救出来。  
他睁眼。  
是月下昙花开了。

“你在做什么？”  
昙花的花期很短，凛雪鸦回来时，看到的只有一树枯蕊和一地残花，其白如雪、其腥如血。天上月太远，照不见地面，昙花落了，就变成地上的月。可他出现时，人间又有了第三轮月。  
杀无生屏气，只用眼睛把这轮白月私藏。  
更漏一慢三快——四更，竟比计划还提早了几刻。凛雪鸦仍在沉思，问的时候也心不在焉，没有发觉自己方才逃过一劫。  
“嘘。我在听花。”  
他一怔。

应是那三年里的某个冬日，东离正夜雪。  
雪夜访戴，雅事也。他温了酒，欲拉上剑者同游，被冷冷拒绝，说王子猷乘兴而往兴尽而返，我无兴，不如不往。  
他不恼，漫漫道无生，你知风花雪月如何欣赏才尽兴？答得好我就放过你。剑者嗤笑，说用眼睛欣赏，不然还能怎样？凛雪鸦说你别急，想清楚了再答。他说再来多少遍我都是这个答案。最后还是给拖出去闲逛了一夜，逛得心服口服。  
他是这样说的：常人听风、闻花、尝雪、赏月，在我这儿却是赏风、听花、闻雪、尝月。  
风无色，赏的是风过时飘摇的树影；花无声，听的是其绽放一刹的生命力；雪无香，闻的是岁末的凄清凉意；月无形，尝的是落下一轮月影的那杯酒。  
而究其本质，风花雪月的含意，不过是一双闲人、一对闲心。  
只是如今不复存了。

“你还记得。”他感慨，神色有些柔软。  
“我都记得。”  
他本该借题发挥一番，但今夜他太累、思绪太芜杂，只想快刀斩麻。  
——他毕竟不肯承认自己还是有些贪恋的。  
“我去见了天子。”他说道，觅了杀无生身边的那块石头，坐上去，很悠闲地晃着脚，“后生可畏。”  
以年少之姿坐稳皇位，即便身后有人扶持，若无几分手腕，焉知不会成为第二个赵高、王莽之流？当年能把自己逼到诈死脱身，至今他都还有些佩服。  
“可惜太过异想天开。也是……若不异想天开，当初又怎会一时脑热答应让一个小贼为他擘画呢？”  
从惊动护卫，到摔碎玉钩，看似威逼，实则是在赌，赌他出手，赌他不会坐视国运多舛——赌他还顾及往日那一点点情分。  
“为何赌徒总相信下一把能扳回一局、不至倾家荡产绝不罢手？他们若有自制力，第一把就不该出手……”  
装傻充愣、顾左右而言他，这实在有些慌不择路的意思。他越说越觉索然无味，忽就打住。“抱歉，是我忘情了。”他笑笑，“忘了你不爱听……”  
“你说。我听着。”  
他不语。一个说腻了、一个听腻了，硬没话找话有什么意思？于是只剩下湿润的风和着虫鸣，是夏夜的声音。  
杀无生静静看他。“你先前说，若活着出来便答应我一个愿望，这话还作数吗？”  
“当然。你要用这个愿望命令我说下去吗？”  
杀无生摇头。“我要你陪我去一个地方。”  
“什么地方？”  
“刀山火海。”  
竟一莞尔：“好。”  
去了才发觉什么刀山火海，根本是西贝货。他们并肩立于青崖，远眺一片山海，山是普通的山，海是一片云海，在暗沉沉的天色里似万头巨鲸破浪乘风，将荒山野岭衬得浑如蓬莱仙岛一般。  
“再北就到关外了。”他轻声道。浩渺山风把他的声音带出去很远，像岚雾一样盘绕在群山间。  
“已经到了。”杀无生转过头看他，“你曾问我今后有何打算，这就是我的打算。”  
那是很久以前的事了，他记得。那时候他是怎么哄他的？开宗立派还是安居乐业？总之和现在不太一样。  
“不要桃李天下？”他笑问。  
“太多了。”  
“不要梅妻鹤子？”  
杀无生垂睫。“太多了……”犹豫一下，“要是你哪天走投无路了，至少这里还可以容身。”  
哦，敢情是在劝他从良，凛雪鸦冷笑。隐姓埋名、不问世事，荒山野岭、了此残生……这种事情太好了，好到他都不忍心让它降临在自己身上。  
“我记下了。”他淡漠道，“好了，你的愿望我实现了，我可以走了吗？”  
“等等，”杀无生拉住他，“还有一刻。”  
他便等了，没等到一刻。因为天很快亮了。  
红日升起时，流云飞霞奔涌，晓星残月坠入丘壑，万山如火发。夜里最后一只飞蛾从眼前飞起，日轮里映出它巨大的双翼，仿佛拥住了太阳。  
他像是痴了，目不转睛地盯着看。可惜只一瞬，那飞蛾就陨落了。  
太阳依旧高高在上。  
“你浪费了一次机会。”他轻声道。  
杀无生也在看它们。“不算浪费。”他说道。

黑暗里伸出一只手。  
那是一只灵巧的手，并指如刀，无声无息地往熟睡之人的颈侧劈去。  
啪。  
黑暗里多出一只手。  
那是一只宽厚的手，扺掌如钟，稳稳接住了手刀。  
熟睡的人翻了个身，发出一声舒适的咕哝，似乎尚未发觉危机，偷袭者却悄悄流下一滴冷汗。他翻腕挣出，屈指成钩，就往多出来的那只手上抓去。  
啪。  
那只手也跟着一翻，拇指和食指严丝合缝地搭在细瘦但有力的腕上。  
啪。  
第一只手顺势往下一扣、一拧、一推，就把手背往手臂里侧折去。  
两只手竟隔着一张矮几拆起招来。  
“唉。”  
偷袭者紧张地僵住了。  
咔。  
多出来的手并指往烛上一拂，灯芯上先冒出一缕白烟，随后亮起一个猩红的小点，最后窜出一丛火苗。幽暗的火光映出一张本该睡着的脸。  
殇不患的脸。  
但他想，浪巫谣自己实在也该是一丛小火苗，要不然为什么不用点灯他也看得见他？  
他还指望能炸出个暴脾气的小火星呢，伸出指头戳了一下，小火苗微微一晃，缩成一团不快乐的小火苗。  
“你看出那二世祖态度不对，打算一个人去探查，是也不是？”  
小火苗满怀希望地一跳。  
“还有那独臂刀客，你也觉得他有问题？”  
小火苗跃动得更加热烈。  
殇不患痛心疾首：“这些都没有不对，你放手去做好了，可为什么要企图打晕我！”  
小火苗又蔫了。  
一口气堵在喉咙里。“你觉得我一定会阻止？”  
被一语道破心事，少年反而镇静下来。“战事紧要，迫在眉睫，你不该在这里徒耗时间。”他艰涩道，“你的责任更重，这里就交给我，你自去做那个人交办的事。”  
淤塞在喉咙里的那口气终是吐了出来。殇不患无言，只把手搁在他肩上。怎么就那么硌手呢？他想。这担子确实重，且压抑，过去的殇不患卸下了，他偏偏要拿起来。少年的脊柱脆弱柔软，却终将长成参天大树的模样。  
浪巫谣垂着头，很泄气的模样，他刚想安慰说以我对那个不说人话的混蛋的了解，此事多半不急，你不要太有压力。  
话未出口，眉头忽一跳。  
什么时候？！  
浪巫谣也觉察到了，浑身一激灵，猛然站起，反手往怀中一拨——  
却拨了个空。  
早在被押解入府时，聆牙和拙剑就被缴收了，此刻他们手无寸铁，在烛光里暴露无遗。  
暗处，一道扭曲的黑影像蛇一样从墙上爬过，随即消失在墙缝里。  
这房间里竟还有第三个人！

[1]出自《国风·郑风·狡童》：“彼狡童兮，不与我言兮……维子之故，使我不能息兮。”一作“姣童”，美貌少年。大概是由一个现代人才会产生的歧义所衍生出的文字游戏，切莫当真。


	7. 留空待填

中间的十几？几十？章留空待填


	8. 【终章】相濡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我承认写这篇就是为了这个结尾（和番外的车）

除夕夜，大雪封关，山道泥泞崎岖。皑皑山头在月下泛着冷光，颇具“苍山负雪，明烛天南”的气象。  
杀无生一脚深一脚浅，于积雪中拾级而上。数月来他一直在此生活，但求渔樵耕读、寄情山水。惜乎天不遂人意，年节前山顶滚下个大雪球，屋顶塌了，家具尽数被埋，连累被褥衣物跟着遭殃，不得已重返山下置办。穷阴杀节，急景凋年，山下的铺子打了烊，他两手空空而往，两手空空而返，只在腰间悬了条沙弥相赠的祈福绦，沾点人间的烟火气。  
山腰上有间木屋，檐上载了雪，如穿戴一身厚实的甲胄。只是甲胄上落了一排墨梅似的足迹，仿佛有人嫌它太冷冽，衬不出新年的热闹，遂以足代笔，在上头尽情挥了一番毫。  
此地偏僻，向来少有访客，入冬后积雪已有数月未化，常人难以接近。来者会是何人？  
他推门。屋中未点蜡，黑黢一片什么也看不真切，他出门前留下一地碎瓷片尚未收拾，此时却都不见了，晾在屋外的衣物都收了进来，规规整整摞在一处，被褥也叠得整整齐齐。非但如此，连断裂的榫头皆已修葺好，隐隐约约有无数纱帘自梁上垂下，远望如一张蛛丝织就的巨网，蛛网间流光辗转，映得一室亮如白昼。  
浓酽酒香扑鼻而来。  
屠苏酒。  
“这段时日，你就住这种地方？”一个声音淡淡道，循声望去却不见其人，但见满室珠幡飘拂如裾。  
是风动。  
隐约有道人影踞坐网中，头上戴着顶张牙舞爪的小丑帽，腰间还挂着一面太鼓，看上去颇可笑，似乎来不及更衣便急匆匆赶来了。他离得太远了，看上去那么轻、那么缥缈，好像一阵风就能把他刮走。他想过很多次久别重逢会是什么光景，唯独没有想过自己一句话都说不出。他想说这里虽破旧，到底还能点起一炉火，外头天寒地冻、风饕雪虐的，不然你就留宿吧？又唯恐他只是一时兴起，兴尽就要折返山下的万丈红尘了。他想说这屋子依山而建，窗边是道悬崖，你坐进来一些，可又不知如何开口。  
仿佛感应到他的心绪一般，那人回过头来静静望着他。  
一时间，只听得呼啸的风声和自己越发急促的心跳。他应当找些话说，他必须找些话说，可他搜索枯肠，只想到一句——  
“你清减了。”  
凛雪鸦好像笑了笑，唇边聚起一团淡泊的烟雾，又很快消散。“你想说的只有这个？”  
不止。他想问那天我走后，你有乖乖吃药吗？桌上的字条看见了吗？伤口还痛吗？后来有再复发吗？他想问这几个月来你过得怎么样？功体恢复了几成？要做的事还有多久才能忙完？不要紧，多久都没关系，我可以等。他想说你为什么不坐过来些，让我好好看看你……  
“你怎么来了？”  
凛雪鸦垂眸。“本来可以更早的……好几个月，我实在想不出上哪儿可以找到你。我真是太笨了……”他轻声道，“明明你一开始就告诉过我了。”  
杀无生的喉结上下滚了滚。“你找我找了好几个月？”  
“倒也不尽然……边疆地形丕变，是各方关注的焦点，趁民间谣言未起，我需抢先掌控社情舆论，”他晃晃手中的铃鼓，叮铃铃的脆响落在浩渺天风中，细微得几乎听不见，“于是耽搁了一点时间。没法子，上不兼听、唯欲穷兵黩武，下自取巧、但思蝇营狗苟，只好换我僭越身份，一揽刀笔吏之责……啸狂狷杀害四方御使潜逃回西幽的消息已经传开，鬼鸟这个身份算是彻底无用，然见不到我的尸体皇帝定然起疑，伪装死亡现场又耽搁了一阵。”  
他在说什么杀无生都听不懂，他只在乎一句：“‘鬼鸟’既然已死，你如今算是自由身了吧？”  
他失笑。“怎可能如此轻易？将军府余孽未清，时局便不稳，各地叛军声浪压下前，我还有得奔波。何况你们留下那么些烂摊子，也够我喝一壶了。譬如说，那天你杀了近公子便扬长而去，是谁收的尸？殇大侠和浪大侠在天子脚下捅出那么大的篓子，又是谁善的后？更不用说举国上下这些时日以来灾变不断、人心惶惶……”  
他说一句，杀无生便听一句，一句话拆成锦绣珠玑似的一个个字，滚过唇、齿、舌、喉，待一字一字嚼碎了，咂摸过、回味过，才肯和着苦涩咽下。为什么总把自己弄得这么辛苦？别硬撑了，跟我走吧，他心道，窗边风这么大，我听得还不够仔细，你为什么不坐过来些呢？  
凛雪鸦忽打住了话头。  
“你……就没别的想问我的吗？”  
有，当然有。他有那么多、那么多话未能说出口，若他肯听，他可以说上一天一夜——  
“你喝酒了？”  
凛雪鸦脚尖一勾，两个空坛子骨碌碌从暗处滚出。  
“店里最后两坛。”他颇得意，“原本不卖的，可我说我要去见一个最重要的人，若是错过了，这辈子都会后悔；原本只要一坛，店家还劝我多进些，说‘何以解忧？唯有杜康’。我道：若真能忘忧，我倒情愿长醉不复醒了——且趁闲身未老，嗝，尽放我、些子疏狂嘛……”他一壁呢喃些痴话，一壁把酒坛倒过来使劲摇晃，却晃不出一滴，“天太冷，我不小心喝完了。”他伤心道，“你肯定又要怪我了……”  
杀无生叹息：“我怎么会怪你呢？”  
“说谎。你要是不怪我，怎会不告而别？那天早上我醒来到处都寻不见你，我还以为你一定不肯见我了……”  
“我一直都想见你。”  
“又说谎。我那么对你，你肯定恨死我了……也好，”他吃吃笑起来，“反正我的命和我的人，今天你总要留下一个——”  
“——够了。”杀无生打断他，“到底出了什么事？”  
他张口欲争辩，又自觉理亏，嘴炮难得哑火，偃旗息鼓了一阵，终于扁扁嘴，眉梢也垮下来。“日后我要是走投无路了，至少这里还可以容身……”他小心翼翼问，“这话你说过的，还作数吗？”  
“你——”  
“是，全东离都在通缉我，我已经走投无路了。”他苦笑一声，“我能留在这儿吗——不住这里，在山对面另结一庐，每日就远远看看你就好，你若不想见我，我便寻个岩洞躲起来，或是藏在背阳处，总之不教你瞧见，绝不至于扰了你的清净——“  
“——你醉了。”杀无生道，“到底发生了什么？你为什么要买醉？若是遇上了什么麻烦，我替你解决。”  
“我就是醉了才敢来找你的。真羡慕你，怎么喝都不会醉……嗝。”  
杀无生于是记起他曾说过，自己平生只醉过一次。可他没有告诉任何人，其实他从未自那场醉梦中清醒。  
“窗边太危险，你进来一点。”他耐心道，“或者你待在那儿别动，我过来接你。”  
“危险……”他轻叹一声，似在品味这二字，忽而抬起眼睫，定定望过来。距离太远，杀无生看不真切，只觉得那眼神幽幽的，里面蕴着光，仿佛井水里浮着一轮月，若不捞起来挂回天上，便会郁郁沉下去。  
他情不自禁走近一步。  
凛雪鸦立刻往后退了一步。“别过来。”  
他没听，反又跨出一步。  
凛雪鸦只得再退。“你别过来！”  
他的后背已贴在门框上，仍极力向后靠去，仿佛只要杀无生再靠近一步就会挣个鱼死网破。他后退时重心不稳，被空坛子绊了一记，趔趄了半步，身子一歪便撞开了后门。  
“啊。”他轻呼一声。  
漫天风雪涌进来，同屋外苍茫雪光连为一色，如一张画纸。浑然的白里，终又只剩两个人，像两个墨点。雪飘如絮，也如星星点点的白色萤火，纷纷停在肩上、脸上、发上，而任他如何殷勤地掸这一肩风雪，也掸不落满身狼狈。他拂拭了一会儿，忽然觉得徒劳，慢慢停下来，身形孑孓，背对着千丈峰、万仞山，顾影彷徨，仿佛一失足便会跌得粉身碎骨。  
杀无生的呼吸屏住了。  
“好，我不过来，你也别乱动。”  
凛雪鸦便真的不动了，目不转睛地瞧着他，好像在提防他突然发难。  
自始至终，他们之间都隔着十步。  
那仿佛永远无法拉近的十步。  
杀无生忽想起一事。“你的功体恢复了多少？”  
“不到四成，挨不起你轻轻一剑。你若非要勉强，我拦你不住。”  
“我不会勉强你任何事。”  
凛雪鸦一笑。“你早做过了。”他隔着衣服轻抚腹部剑伤，“我的功体是怎么散的，忘了吗？”  
“抱歉。”杀无生下意识回道。  
但他摇头。“我说过，你不必抱歉，其实……你那样对我，我挺欢喜的。”  
“你……还好吗？”杀无生忍不住问。  
“不好。”他直言不讳，“你不在我身边，都不知道……”  
“不知道什么？”  
他是真的想知道——迫切地，凛雪鸦却不再提了。“没什么，反正不重要。重要的，是你。”他换了个口吻，“能不能告诉我：花了三年来报复一个人，如今终于得偿所愿的滋味如何？是不是觉得痛快？是不是忽然觉得整个人世都无趣至极？是不是开始无聊到想要和他三年复三年地玩儿下去？”  
这话里带刺，扎得他耳朵生疼。  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
他是真不明白，可那副困惑的、无辜的神情，落在凛雪鸦眼中，却和被人反将一军一般无二。他冷笑一声，抱臂倚在门框上：“那便打开天窗说亮话。这三年里，你敢说你不是故意接近我？你敢说你没有哪怕一刻想过利用我对你的毫无防备？你敢说你并非假关心之名、行不轨之实？”他越说越激动，语气讥诮几乎咄咄逼人，门框在他背后嘎吱作响、摇摇欲坠，“你敢说这样的局面你从未料到？”  
“你看破了。”  
“我看破了。要不然怎么应邀入局、怎么自愿上钩呢？我想了很久你为何要这样做，是报复吗？不可能，你没那城府。是有求于我吗？疑点太多。是——”他惨笑一声，“——爱吗？愈来愈接近了，但我怎可能天真地相信仇敌的善意？于是猜忌、于是试探、于是卸防，直至终于入局。结果最不可能的答案就是答案。现在我问你，费了这许多心思，救我、假装关心我、对我下蛊又医好我，骗我信任你、依赖你、爱上你，好玩吗？”  
他说完便后悔了：这几乎是将底牌和盘托出。他暗下决心，倘若杀无生矢口否认，今日之后，他再不见他——倘若他还能脱身的话。  
“不。”杀无生认真道，“那时我是真的盼着你好。虽然我也不是没想过：若你能看到我——只能看到我，但后来么……”他想到什么，顿了顿，“无妨，今日你来找我，我已经满足了，哪怕只是为了兴师问罪。”  
方才还咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的滚水扬了汤，釜底气焰炽盛的火堆抽了薪，只剩一个蔫头耷脑的空心汤团，滑不溜秋、东躲西藏，犹不肯直面将被捞进碗里的命运。  
“那你呢？”他轻声问，“你又是怎么看我的呢？”  
他将双手背在身后，一触到实心木框，便遇救命稻草似的紧紧攥住，局促如堂下听候发落的人犯。他恨无能为力的滋味，又忍不住患得患失。从没有他得不到的东西：他是天之骄子，生来聪慧过人，荣华富贵唾手可得，蜗角虚名他向来不屑一顾；那些藏在人心深处的秘密，去偷、去骗，也总能弄到手。可这次不一样。这一次，哪怕他殚精竭虑将之抓在手里，也是枉费。  
——他太在乎它了。  
“倘若当年我还对你抱有幻想，那么这么多年下来，我对你的本性一清二楚。你就是一个以玩弄人心为乐、冷酷无情、卑鄙恶劣的混蛋。我对你——”杀无生斟酌了，仍道，“——已不抱希望了。”  
他每说一个字，凛雪鸦的身形便摇晃一下，最后竟连成了延绵不绝的颤抖。他别过脸去，不愿再看他，转而长久地凝视着屋外纷飞的大雪，直到被雪光刺痛双眼。那样苍茫的雪原……曾几何时，他的心里也有一座。他的心被雪光迷惑太久，已然辨别不出别的颜色，他早就习惯了。可现今他已经见过了那样热烈的深紫，便再不能装作一无所知，再回不到那片寂寞深雪中。  
“你知一年中何时最冷？”他自顾自问，又自顾自答，“不是落雪后，也不是三九天——恰是万物复苏时。”  
冰消雪融，春寒料峭。  
他被这料峭冻得牙齿打颤，欲饮酒御寒，后知后觉地记起酒坛早空了。  
一如他空无一物的心底。  
那片不毛之地本不足以孕育任何东西，直到三年前，偶有飞鸿踏过，在干涸的雪泥里播下一粒草种。冰封的大地上没有生命，只有石头，他不曾见过那种东西，便只当它也是一块石头。这是自他出生起就深种的绝症，此前一直隐而不发，他本以为早已无药可医，不意一朝牵一发而动全身。  
“三年前你种下的那粒种子，借了我的一腔心血，在看不见的地方根系繁茂，见光之后迅速发芽、开花、结果，而今亭亭如盖。现在，你要将它连根拔起吗？”  
也不是不可以，只是之后，这片本就贫瘠的赤地恐怕便死透了，再没能力长出一草一木。  
杀无生叹息。“你留着吧，我不要那个。”  
他愕然。“……你不要？你不是为了报仇雪恨才设下此局的吗？这是你的报酬，你怎么反倒不要了？啊！”  
他情绪太激烈，木门在他手下嘎吱呻吟，一声粗糙刺耳的尖叫过后，终于自墙上脱落，连门带框掉下悬崖。幸而他及时扶住断壁才堪堪站稳，掌心却被碎砖剐得血肉模糊，可他已经冻僵了，什么都感觉不到。他看见木门翻滚着落下去，速度并不快，甚至被枯枝挂了一记，撞在崖壁上摔成几块，慢慢缩小、缩小，终于消失在虚无中，仿佛被看不见的巨兽吞没。它坠落时没有发出一点声音。他于是想起自己也有过的一次坠落，四顾无人、举目无亲，快要失血死在不为人知的某个角落……杀无生找到了他。可若是没有呢？他的心蓦地一紧，仿佛为了确认什么，脱口呼道：  
“无生！”  
杀无生心急如焚，足下跟着生风，可他一动，凛雪鸦便连连后退，如一根杠杆的两端一般此消彼长。坚硬的冰层和底下松动的土壤在他脚下咯吱作响、岌岌可危，几捧积雪滚下山崖，转瞬便颠碎了，融入纷飞大雪中。  
“我说了，别过来！再靠近一步，我就自己跳下去。”  
他此刻功体不全，轻功也大打折扣，倘若此时使用流星步，须臾便能将人擒回，可杀无生情急之下竟忘了自己尚有此技傍身，硬生生刹住。  
两人之间仍隔十步。  
那不可逾越的十步。  
风满楼，雪不休。  
风雪无言，人，亦无言。  
“你威胁我。”半晌，杀无生终于道。  
“只有被威胁的人才会认为这是威胁。”  
“我讨厌这种手段。”  
“我也一样。”  
“我不明白，你究竟想要什么？”  
“我也不明白。”凛雪鸦道，他的头发被风吹得凌乱，泼泼洒洒覆在脸上，如四散颓败的白旗，可他既无心重整旗鼓，也不肯投诚，“绸缪数载，到头来又是为了什么？”  
“也许我只是后悔了。”  
“后悔什么？后悔告诉我你在这儿？后悔不该与我纠缠？还是后悔一开始没有杀了我？记得吗，我们第一次见面时，也是在这样一个夜晚。是夜有风、有雪、有月，止欠一‘花’，我说‘缘木求鱼，施主魔怔了，不如痛饮酒，于醉乡寻，机会还大些’，你也没反驳……”他的眼色静下来，似乎沉浸在回忆中，但很快又清醒了，“哈，是我忘了，你从不醉酒——”  
“——我从不后悔这些。”  
“那你又是为了什么？”他追问。  
杀无生垂眸。“忘了吧。我的人生，不能只为那三年所困。你也同样。那些过去不止折磨我，也折磨你。一直被掠风窃尘、被那三年所困的，是你。”  
“一直被掠风窃尘、被那三年所困的，是我……”凛雪鸦喃喃重复着，露出困惑的神情，“可你不是一直叫我掠吗？为什么后来不那么叫了呢？”他恳求道，“像那样再叫一次吧，我的名字。”  
杀无生摇头。  
他黯然。  
“我懂了。”他摇摇晃晃转了个身，小丑帽耷拉着，似乎觉得丢脸，“今后我不会再来纠缠你了，你放心。弄坏了你的门，也没机会帮你补，还连累你吹了一夜冷风……你这样砌房子，在平原都容易塌，何况是在山区，怎么也不瞧瞧风水？可惜没机会教你了……柜子受损情况不算严重，我顺手替你修了，被褥也晒了，收在第二层。日后我不在了，你要当心点，别再犯这种错误，否则我——”  
他忽睁大眼睛。  
——是一声叹息，极轻、极柔，发于胸臆、旋于喉中、浮于一息，终在耳畔掀起一场雪崩。

“凛。”

他一瞬间溃不成军。

“七年了啊，无生……”  
犹记初见时，鬼殁之地尚在流传百死无回的恐怖传说，当时言笑晏晏、信誓旦旦，凿凿辞色犹在眼前；而距他们第一次坦诚相对，竟隔了整整七年。  
“我知道。”  
“那天你不告而别，我都急疯了，以为你出了意外……你干嘛要拿心血入药？你不知道替代品有很多吗？”  
“我知道。”  
“王府那次我是故意让你涉险的，可你一出发我就后悔了，我在庭中等了你一夜，你能平安归来真是太好了……”  
“我知道……”  
“还有什么你不知道的……”凛雪鸦闷闷道。  
“有。”杀无生道，投来的目光灼灼。换作以往，他定会落荒而逃，现在他只想竭力看清一点。可他的视线越来越模糊，像隔着一层朦胧的醉意。“但我不敢问。”  
“你问。”他的声音有点儿怪，鼻音很重，好像得了重伤风。  
杀无生沉吟片刻。“那日你重伤，昏迷前有一句话没说完。那句话是什么？”  
借着幽微月色，他看见凛雪鸦的脸一路红到耳朵，他自己也察觉了，极不自在地梗着脖子。  
“你既不想回答，那就用别的来换。”  
“奸商……你想要什么？”  
杀无生深吸一口气：“过去被你盗走踩在脚下之物，而今我要你捡起来亲手奉给我；过去你背对我愈行愈远，而今我要你自己回到我的身边；过去你从千万人之中看到我、选择我，而今我要你的眼中只能看到我——你一直问我所求为何，这便是我的答案。”  
他说完又忐忑，怕他一怒之下拂袖而去，怕他嘲笑，怕他回应，怕他不回应……爱犹生怖，凛雪鸦做什么他都怕。  
他没能担心多久。  
凛雪鸦噗嗤一下笑了，这才把头别过来。他的鼻子红红的，眼睛也红红的，毛领被风吹得东倒西歪，像只软绵绵的兔子；下眼睑闪闪发亮，像月蚀时的最后半轮光晕。杀无生看见那双湿润的眼睛里果然只倒映出自己的身影。一瞬间他忘了呼吸忘了动弹，只呆看着，任凭那身影越来越大、越来越大，大到自己都看不清了——  
他尝到了一个湿漉漉的、咸味的吻。

-完-


	9. （番外一）沉疴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车

他中途想要松开的，但凛雪鸦扣着他的后脑，不准他退开。他吻得那样动情，好像溺水的人吸入第一口空气一样拼命。他一时把持不住，箍着他的腰死死按在怀里。凛雪鸦被抱得双脚离地，干脆踩着杀无生的靴头搂上他的脖子，喂他自己的舌头。纠缠中，他好像捉住了自己的手，摸到拉链一齿一齿往下滑，火热的皮肤紧跟着熨上来。这不应该，但他舍不得放开——他太甜了，带着一股醉人的酒香……  
杀无生的神智清醒了一点。  
“你喝得太多了，应该早点休息。来，我扶你上床。”  
醉鬼的力气大得惊人，他费了好一会儿工夫才从手脚的桎梏里挣脱出来。他看见凛雪鸦的衣襟全开了，半掉不掉地挂在肩头，胸前的皮肤在月下莹白发亮，像一碗吹弹可破的牛乳冻。他几乎耗尽了全部的自制力才勉强替他将衣服穿好。  
他这样做时凛雪鸦仍红着脸，努力睁大一双醉眼。“你不要我吗？”他不解地问，“还是你担心空欢喜一场？放心，这一次我绝不反悔。”  
“是我担心自己会做出可怕的事……”  
“那为什么不那么做呢？”他追着杀无生问，“你对我做什么我都不在乎，你明知道的，我——”  
“——但我在乎。”杀无生温言细语，“你醉了，说的话、做的事统统作不得数。要是只能得到一部分的你，我怕自己会发狂。”  
“你还是不肯信我。”凛雪鸦低声道。在他的天平两端，爱情和欲望等重，有多爱一个人就该有多想把那人据为己有。他不明白杀无生为什么要拒绝他。  
杀无生本想否认，想说来日方长，何必急于一时，但刺啦一声裂帛清脆地响在他们中间，把一切都推向不可收拾。他一时分辨不清凛雪鸦撕开的究竟是自己的衣服，还是他的神经。  
凛雪鸦哂笑一声，摘下项圈掷到脚边。  
“你不在的时候我是怎么过的，你不想知道了吗？”他轻声问。  
繁琐的织物无声滑落，露出其后皎洁的胴体。他瘦了，上衣褪下后空荡荡的腰带挂不住衣服，晃晃悠悠掉下来，拂过柔韧的腰身、几不可见的腹肌、骨感的胯部和……杀无生想别开目光，可越是如此，越觉得他的气味、他的呼吸、他解开皮带时细微的窸窣声仿佛都在发光，令他的耳、鼻、发、肤突然也拥有了视觉，目不转睛地跟随他动作。杀无生看见他把手指放在嘴里吮了一下，沿着下颌的曲线慢慢滑落、滑落，一路留下晶莹的湿迹；在经过胸前时顿了顿，两根手指夹住乳头来回扯弄，仿佛觉得还不够熟艳似的。再往下，拈着已有抬头迹象的性器娴熟地把玩着。他好像忘记了羞耻，就这么赤身裸体地站在杀无生面前，用手抚慰自己。每触碰一下他的周身便要颤抖一阵，仿佛随时会膝盖一软摔倒在地，嘴唇开开合合，形状他再熟悉不过——  
“无生……无生……”  
他真是在不遗余力地勾引他。屋外寒风呼啸、呵气成冰，他的牙齿格格打战，杀无生忽然迫不及待地想要温暖这具肉体，用体温。  
“我、我去点个火——”他背过身，结结巴巴地说道。  
却被另一把点在理智边缘的大火拦下。  
凛雪鸦从后面抱住了他的腰，急促的呼吸隔着衣服烫到了他的后背。“点什么火……来点燃我……”他难耐地呻吟着，拉着杀无生的手按在自己胸前。他好像握住了一块触手冰凉的软玉，小巧坚挺的乳尖搔刮着他的手心。那皮肤细润、腻手，好像有魔力，像磁石吸引铁一样吸引自己去抚弄。  
凛雪鸦发出一声舒适的咕哝，懒洋洋的豹子似的。“我好冷……帮帮我，好吗？”  
杀无生听见脑中一根弦烧断的声音。  
他一把就将人打横抱起。“这话太危险了，”他恶狠狠地威胁道，“不许给别人听见！”  
凛雪鸦一边被抱着，一边使劲蹬掉挂在脚踝上的靴子。中途杀无生被凹凸不平的地板绊了一下，两人推推搡搡地倒在床上。被褥新晒过，散发着冰雪与松枝的气息。借着月光他看见杀无生衣冠楚楚，而自己一丝不挂，是一头任人宰割的绵羊。他想把被子抽出来蔽体，却被扣住双手压在枕头上，湿热的吐息狂乱地扫过他的咽喉，逼迫他抬起头迎受侵略。他用膝盖顶了顶杀无生胯下。  
“这么硬，”他咯咯笑道，“你对我还是有欲望的，对不对？让我帮帮你，好不好？唔……”  
钳在腕上的力量骤然加大，一条舌头卷着他的胸乳含进嘴里，仿佛还没断奶的婴儿，身体力行地告诉他什么叫做“欲望”。  
“是不是我不主动送上门，你就不知道自己来拿？”他喘着气，含含糊糊地嗔怪，“是不是我不给你，你就打算像块木头一样憋一晚上？是不是——嘶！”  
杀无生咬了他。  
“对，就这样……”他低声呢喃，腰肢不住往上拱，把胸脯送到他嘴边，“继续，多咬几口，最好把我吃了……”  
他是他心尖上的一块肉，含在嘴里都怕化了，他可舍不得吃。凛雪鸦一说话喉结便滚来滚去，杀无生追着不安分的小东西吮了一阵，一偏头，含住了他的耳垂。  
一道电流直直窜向尾椎，他惊喘一声，身子酥了半边。“唔……别碰……”语气没什么诚意，听起来倒更像撒娇。杀无生不理他，接着咬他的耳廓、呵他的痒、沿着腰线乱亲一通。凛雪鸦笑得发抖，小腹一缩一缩躲他的嘴唇。一开始还只是笑，慢慢地，掺了一两句似假还真的讨饶，最后连讨饶都听不清了，渐渐没了声气，沉下去、沉到底，四肢软绵绵地舒展开，眼睛半阖上，像一只丢盔弃甲的螃蟹。  
杀无生吻了吻他的额头，抬起了他的腿。  
一摸之下，觉出不对来。  
“怎么不动了……”他茫然睁开眼，一低头，发觉杀无生正居高临下地审视自己。  
“自己弄过了？”他盘问。  
凛雪鸦没有半点被撞破的羞愧，反理直气壮地瞪回去：“谁叫这屋子里到处都是你的气味？左右望眼欲穿也没等到你回来，便忍不住自己弄了一下，有什么问题吗？”仿佛他才是有错的那一个。  
“你用什么弄的？”  
凛雪鸦扬起下巴，点着墙上的凤啼双声。  
“你——！”  
他想象凛雪鸦骑在他的旧衣服上，剑鞘插在腿心里，一边前仰后合一边放声浪叫，让整个山谷都回荡着自己的呻吟，汁水一股接一股地从腿缝里挤出来，打得亵裤湿淋淋；也许更糟，因为他一向雨露均沾，不忍心冷落另一口剑……于是下面含着剑鞘，嘴里插着剑柄，看上去就像自下而上被捅了个对穿……  
“不许你自己弄！”  
凛雪鸦咋舌：“这么小气？反正剑是你的，人也是你的，又不少你块肉……啊！”  
一根手指刺了进去。里面热得惊人，也窄得惊人，甫遭入侵就纷纷挤过来。杀无生抬起头，狐疑地盯着他的眼睛。  
“骗你的……”他小声嗫嚅，“就抹了点油。我倒是想自己弄来着，可是太疼了。”  
“这会儿你倒不怕疼了？”  
“是你弄我，疼死我都甘愿……啊！”  
他忽然捂住了嘴。  
杀无生把头埋在他的身下，舌尖绕着穴口圈画了一阵，推开褶皱。凛雪鸦不知道用了什么，闻上去是香的，混合着他自己的东西，把入口揉得又湿又软，他没遇到什么阻碍便直接顶了进去。凛雪鸦一下子僵住了。那感觉太突然了，像钻进了什么湿冷滑腻的活物，他紧张得一直夹紧双腿，不小心夹到了杀无生的头。杀无生在他的大腿中间不满地哼了一声，咬了他一口。这太奇怪了——无生凑在他身下，像吃什么需要去壳的贝类一样吮吸，还把舌头伸进来，搅来搅去，舔他的……他的……他的脸噌地一下红透了，下意识地想踢开他，可杀无生死死掐着他的腿根，那双腿便无助地在空中乱踢乱蹬，不断抻开又蜷起，小腿肚绷成一个曼妙的弧度。不知被碰到了哪处，他猛然从床上弹起来，又重重跌回去。他头脑发蒙，全身的知觉好像都挤在那一团软肉上了，触碰那团软肉，就是摸遍他的全身。  
“不、不要！”他颤声道，“我——啊……”  
那尾音是媚的，像一根羽毛，在杀无生心头不轻不重地搔了一下，他侧过头，安抚地吻了吻紧绷的大腿内侧，随后连鼻尖一块儿挤进臀缝。糜艳的穴口正汩汩冒着水，还在一吸一吸，渴望重新被人喂饱。他越说不要，杀无生便越发起劲地作弄他，拍打他的会阴、揉捏他的囊袋、撩拨他的性器，榨出更多可爱的、诚实的反应。凛雪鸦胡乱扭动腰肢，竭力想逃脱，大腿和臀部之间的那道肉褶都被挣扎出来的汗水填满；可每当痒丝丝的呼吸拂来时，他就不由自主地挺动腰胯，眼巴巴地送上去，仿佛身体背离了意志，自作主张地让每一个孔隙都为他敞开。  
“快松手……”他从指缝里呜咽，“太、太……”  
他居然在害羞。  
“可这里说它很想要……”杀无生哑声道，“让我帮帮你，好不好？”  
他看过来的眼神很吓人，像要把自己生吞活剥了一样。凛雪鸦鬼使神差地点点头，任由杀无生握住自己的膝盖，把腿分到最大。  
杀无生召来双剑，剑柄情色地从脚踝一路扫到大腿根，点在穴口上，轻轻拨开。穴肉不由自主地瑟缩了一下，颤巍巍地吐出一股水液。  
“哦——”他发出一声意味深长的赞叹。  
“我真没有……若你还是不信，便来亲自验明正身，但别用那个……”  
“你不是说……”剑柄的纹路擦着穴口来回挨蹭，冷硬粗糙的触感激得他下腹一紧，穴肉翻开又合拢，咕叽一声又泄出一包水，“随我怎么处置么？”  
他手腕翻转，在入口处浅浅抽插几下，剑柄没入了半截，边缘泛着暧昧的水光，退出时带出一点嫩红的肠肉，进入时又将淋淋漓漓积在穴口的汁水推得更深。穴肉小口嘬着，顺从地依附着入侵者吞吐；可要再深入，却是一步都不能了。  
“这么紧？”杀无生故意逗他，“连剑柄都吃不进去，待会儿可怎么——”  
一滴眼泪啪嗒落在枕头上。  
他吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地把剑抽出来，脱出时发出“啵”一声轻响，黏腻的液体滴滴答答流了凛雪鸦一腿。“怎么了？我弄痛你了？还是吓着了？”他搂住他，一迭声地追问，“我方才就是说说，你别当真。你要是不肯，我绝不——”  
“要无生……”凛雪鸦闷闷地说。  
“什么？”他没听清。  
凛雪鸦仍缩在他胸前不肯抬头。但这一次，他听得很清楚：  
“不要别的，要无生……”  
“我怕弄伤你……”  
凛雪鸦捶了他一下。“弄伤便弄伤！都到这地步了，还能忍住不做不成？”他支着腿、挺着胯，直愣愣地往上送，蹭开粗糙的衣料，蹭得杀无生身下也濡湿一片。紫红色的性器弹出时他咽了口唾沫，为掩饰心虚，不假思索地用大腿夹住了。还不如剑柄呢……滚烫的青筋贴着大腿内侧的嫩肉一跳一跳，他的神经也跟着一跳一跳。把那么个玩意儿放进来，土匪一样在他身体里进进出出、烧杀抢掠……这和引狼入室有什么区别？但有什么不可以的，只要无生想要，什么都可以给他——  
“——但作为交换，你也要把你的全部交给我。不准保留、不准对我手下留情。”  
太任性了……杀无生牵起一缕银白的发，放在唇边吻了一下。  
“一会儿你要是受不住了，就用剑杀了我。因为接下来就算你求我，我也绝不会放你走。”  
凛雪鸦抢过剑，手腕一抬，剑身“夺”的一下钉进了墙壁，兀自龙吟不息。  
“就算我求你，你也不准放我走。”  
杀无生吻了他的发顶。  
“别后悔。”  
“说什么、傻话……啊！！！”  
火热的性器一下子破开身体，比手指、舌头、甚至剑柄都粗硬许多，他疼出了一身冷汗，硬生生把下唇咬出了血，才没有当场晕厥。  
原来是疼的，他茫然地想，比那时候被七杀天凌刺上六剑还要疼一些。为什么杀无生不告诉他爱一个人原来这么疼？  
杀无生小心翼翼地吮着两瓣冷汗涔涔的嘴唇，将铁锈味的鲜血尽数咽下。湿热的肠肉绞着他，欲拒还迎地推挤他，舒服得让他头皮发紧。他的肉在他的肉里，严丝合缝地连作一处，俨然生来就该在一处。我在他里面，他想，在他自己都没到达过的、那么深的里面，没有人比我更接近他。他是我的了，从里到外、从身到心。可他只试探着动了一下，凛雪鸦便拼命夹紧双腿，夹得他差点交代出来。  
“放松，深呼吸，放松。”杀无生捏住他后颈一块皮肤，嘘嘘安抚着，“你这样谁都不好过。”他在穴口四周细细地揉，把撑到薄透的皮肤揉开、揉皱，揉到那张肉嘴重新松了口。  
凛雪鸦用力地不去用力。他的胸膛剧烈起伏却仍喘不过气，浑身打摆子，额角起了青筋，冷汗流了一颊又一枕。  
“舒服吗？我里面……是不是都不舍得出来了？”他勉强笑道，“你看你，这么心急，嗯……我都没、做好准备……啊……慢、慢一点……”  
他搂着杀无生的脊背，颈子向后拗过去，失神地望向窗外。群山映在他的眼里，像一片白色的孤海。他们骨嵌着骨、肉贴着肉，滚烫的血液在血管里横冲直撞，推着两颗心脏如一对私奔的情人，隔着骨肉的囚笼抱在一起。当杀无生亲吻他的嘴唇时，他忽然尝到了甜腥和苦咸——他以前怎么觉不出血是腥的，而汗是咸的？当他亲吻他的眼睛时，悲伤和喜悦共同支配了身心；当他亲吻脖子时，他忽然感到恐惧，那种仿佛会被撕开喉咙的后怕；心口被亲吻时一种饱胀的、仿佛即将炸裂的情感充盈着他的胸臆……这太奇怪了……  
杀无生把手垫在他的颈后，轻轻抬高他的头。“别看雪，”他俯下身，热汗滴在他的胸膛上，烫得他一缩一缩，“看我。”  
他鼻子一酸，心脏一阵一阵地抽紧。  
杀无生叹息一声，抚过他的眼角。“哭什么……好像我欺负你似的。”  
但他不是没想过——三年前就想过——“等我抓到你，第一件事就是废了你的武功。”他低语，“然后挖个地牢关起来，不给饭吃，不许见别人，也不许想别人，从早到晚只准做一件事，就是被我狠狠欺负，欺负到哭。不听话便一直关着，什么时候服帖了，什么时候再放出来。然后我们成亲——只洞房，不拜堂。我开我的道场，你爱帮扶便帮扶一把，嫌麻烦便只挂个首徒的名分，但不准离开我的视线半步。我们白天当师徒，夜里当夫妻；要是白天想玩也成，道场那么大，随便哪个角落都能玩……既开了道场，那便对练吧，谁叫你平日里这般懈怠，输了就记一笔罚，当场还清、概不赊账。弟子在外头练剑，我们就在里头行事，要是给谁撞见了，正好师兄从此变师娘——这些话说出口连我自己都觉得罪恶，可我想要你想得快要发疯……我该拿你怎么办好？你告诉我，凛。”  
他说一句，凛雪鸦周身便颤一下。他答不出，只一味摇头。  
“为什么不这么办呢？”他说道，“就这么办吧……拿走我的一切，让我完完全全属于你……”  
这令他感到安全。  
“抱紧我。”他命令道。  
“好。”  
“摸摸我。”  
“好。”  
“弄疼我、弄坏我——”  
“——不行。”杀无生理了理他的鬓角，在湿润的眼尾啄了一下，顺着眉心、鼻梁，嘴唇、下巴的曲线一路吻遍，直到额头抵进肩窝里，“不行……”  
凛雪鸦抽噎一声，不管不顾地朝身上的人撞过去，下身几乎腾空，献祭似的拼命打开自己，让埋在体内的性器陷得更深、更深。杀无生忙按住他。他不知道这是为了什么，但那种只有靠伤害他人或伤害自己才能开释的致命的心痛，他一清二楚。  
在深入的时候杀无生遇到了一点阻碍，因为凛雪鸦一直在哭，他都不知道自己是不是弄痛他了。但没关系，他有的是办法让那些压抑的啜泣变成喜悦的泪水。  
体内的攻势突然变得强硬，一个劲儿挞伐柔软的内里，令他忍不住惊叫出声。快感一层层累积，终成灭顶的欲海，他用力呼吸却无法呼吸，高声疾呼却根本发不出声音，仿佛陷入一座吞噬一切的欲壑——原来之前要命的快感只是涓涓细流。他仿佛无尽汪洋中的一粒沙，被一波高过一波的浪潮不断冲刷上岸又拖回水底。该怎么形容呢，这种身心俱被填满的喜悦，就像是没有明天一样拼命欢爱。再这样下去，真的会坏掉吧……但这样，就很好。他已经没有余力思考别的了，只有一点一点把自己交到别人手里。  
杀无生安抚地吻着他的眉心，拢着他的手放在自己心口。  
“疼吗？”他摸着那里的疤，傻乎乎地问。  
都结疤了，早就不疼了。  
“疼……”杀无生喃喃道，把头埋在他的颈窝里，“疼得快死了……”  
凛雪鸦吻了它。  
他把杀无生的头按在自己怀里。深紫的头发痒剌剌地扎在胸脯上，像一池葡萄酒，将乳头迅速泡发，滋养成两粒鲜艳欲滴的果实。  
“我倒有一个偏方……要试试看吗？”他半是局促、半是狡黠地夹起了硬挺的乳头。

凛雪鸦瞪大了眼睛，愕然看着杀无生熟门熟路地欺身而上，将觊觎了好久的乳头含进嘴里，一时竟忘了反应。  
他的身体很漂亮，骨骼修长、肌肉匀停，画中的仕女似的，情动时皮肤上铺开一层淡淡的胭脂色，越往里笔势越缱绻，饱蘸春意重重地扫，最后聚成两滴浓稠的海棠红，仿佛在乳心戴了两粒珊瑚坠子，生来便是给人扯弄狎戏的。杀无生着迷地舔舐乳晕，用舌头钻乳尖中间的那道细缝，舌面压着两侧的嫩肉咂吮，像小孩用蛮力撬螺旋式的瓶盖，撬不开便用牙齿发泄似的咬。他咬得很用力，终于暴露出凶狠的本性，凛雪鸦差点以为自己的乳头都给咬下来了。  
“原来这么急色……嗯？”他边喘边笑，“是不是在心里都把我干翻好几回了？告诉我……我哭了吗？没有？那可要加把劲啊……”杀无生用力一嘬，他便脱力地倒回床上，四肢摊平、软烂如泥，“难道无生不想看我被弄得凄凄惨惨的样子吗？躺着，卧着，或是趴着，像一个被人用完就丢的摆件……全身上下没有一块好肉，都是咬出来、掐出来的痕迹……屁股里塞满各式各样的小玩意儿，腿都并不上；手脚枷着、眼睛蒙着，一听到风吹草动就浑身发抖……”  
“闭嘴！”  
“我偏要说！连我都想对自己做点什么了，难道无生就没有一点感觉吗？见过被坏孩子剥掉壳的蜗牛吗？扭来扭去，伤痕累累却偏偏还活着，拿棍子一戳就往前挪一点，最后爬到太阳底下化成一摊水——疼！嗯……现在好些了……难道无生不想像这样戳戳看吗？难道无生就不想变着花样折磨我吗？”  
“我让你闭嘴！”  
“哈……其实是想的吧？不准对我撒谎，我感觉得到，那根东西又变大了，把我塞得好满，都要破掉了……无生会扇我耳光吗？或者用鞭子抽我，拿蜡烛烫我……抓着我的头发命令我跪下，然后骑我，把那些磨人的小玩意儿顶得更深——嘶！轻一点！我一定会边哭边求无生把它们拿出来：‘让我继续陪无生睡觉吧，随便无生在床上怎么欺负我’，难道无生不想对我为所欲——嗯？”  
两人不约而同地停下来。  
“不对劲，”杀无生道，“我好像尝到了——”  
一星乳白的浊液要掉不掉地悬在乳尖，在月下折射着柔和的光，就像是……  
“——奶渍？”  
“哦，这个……”凛雪鸦抚着胸口轻笑，“吃完你留的最后一帖药就成这样了，我猜是子母蛊的副作用。”他捧着胸，递到杀无生唇边，“喜欢吗，我这个样子？”  
杀无生没法说不。可他想到这几个月来凛雪鸦就这么一边流着奶一边和别人胡天海地……他会不会在说书的时候突然来了感觉，用那副蛊惑人心的声音大放厥词就像现在软着嗓子叫自己的名字，一开口便让听众酥麻一片，胸前悄然洇开两团湿迹？他会不会一边和人交颈咬耳，一边没骨头似地倚着别人，偷偷拿胸脯蹭来蹭去，被发现了就装无辜？又或者在寂寞难耐的夜里突然发情，假扮游女同生了一条好舌头的恩客共度春宵？  
他不能细想，一想便觉妒火攻心、焦渴难耐。  
凛雪鸦一边的胸乳被吸得发痛，另一边却涨得不行，也开始淌奶，想要受到同等的虐待，被杀无生用手指堵住，直到吃空了一边，才恋恋不舍地放开了，叼起另一边。那边的乳头激动得打颤，丰沛的奶水源源不断地喷涌出来。  
“好吃吗？我自己都没尝过——唔……腥的……”  
他把杀无生的头死死按在怀里，感受胸腹间近乎撕咬的舔吻和身下几乎把他撞碎的顶弄。他在一边挨肏，一边给人喂奶。乳肉随顶弄的幅度晃来晃去，啪嗒啪嗒拍了杀无生一脸，肉壁用力推挤着，像要把埋在身体里的别人的器官生下来。杀无生仿佛变成了两个人，一个使他受孕，一个被他生下。于是他的孩子也使他受孕……真是乱了套。  
“现在已经变少了……刚开始的时候更多。”他断断续续地说着，“我没有经验，第一次挤的时候把整只胸脯都搓红了也没挤出几滴，难受得整夜整夜睡不着。我想要是有人来吸一口就好了，如果是无生来帮我吸一口就好了，如果他舔我，咬我，哪怕只是重重捏一下，我都会立刻下奶……然后我就起反应了。你不知道那有多难堪……我一边揉一边摸自己，上下都发了疯似的喷着奶，弄得满床都是。幸好没人看见。可是一边挤完了，另一边呢？只好再来一次。我每天都要挤奶，我每天都想着你，最后胸一涨我就会硬。怕出洋相，我一般解决完再出门，如果半当中别的房客来敲门，我只能立刻穿好衣服给他开门，心里想如果门外的是无生就好了，背着他的剑，气势汹汹地来杀我或是肏我，那么我会敞着衣襟扑到他怀里，哪怕下一秒就被拧断脖子；有时候不小心自己碰到了，我会想如果这是无生在碰我——‘不，无生才不会这么温柔，他只会让我用奶子帮他弄出来’——一边这么想着，一边使劲掐自己、拿烧热的铜炉烫自己；有时候我正好在外面，只好忍着，上面流着奶下面流着精，别人还问我你有没有闻到什么奇怪的味道，我只能说我患了伤风闻不出来……如果无生那时候在我身边就好了，他一定认得出来这是什么，然后把我拖进树林里，绑在树干上，一边肏我一边吃我的奶，我会爽到不停求饶……就像这样——咦？”  
他突然停下了，眨巴了两下眼睛，尚未意识到发生了什么，看着无地自容的杀无生，恍然大悟。

房间里一片死寂，只听得见风雪和喘息的声音。  
两人大汗淋漓地躺在一处，面面相觑了一阵。凛雪鸦脸上泪痕未干。杀无生本欲替他拭泪，手才伸到一半，他忽噗嗤一声破涕为笑。那只手只能尴尬地悬在半空，抬也不是，放也不是。他一直等到凛雪鸦笑够了、笑累了，才铁青着脸，拿被角给他胡乱抹了一把。  
凛雪鸦边躲边将手探到身下，摸到那根疲软的性器，一大团乱七八糟的稠液挂在他手背上。他老脸一红，随即装作毫不在意地掂了掂，像得了什么新奇的玩意儿。“本钱不错。”他不失公允地评道。  
“你夹得太紧了。”杀无生窘迫地争辩，“我一时把持不住……”  
“小处男。”他笑骂。  
“刚刚被小处男吓哭的是谁？”  
“还真是小处男……”他咄咄称怪，见杀无生眯起了眼，又缩缩脖子，“怎么说我也算是给你开过荤了，这么烂的活，我不问你收缠头就不错了，你可不能恩将仇报啊。”  
“活再烂，肏死你绰绰有余。”杀无生回敬。  
本事不大，口气倒不小。他吃定杀无生不敢拿自己怎么样，只管嘻嘻地笑：“怎么？破了处的小处男还想用强的？哎呀我好害——唔！”冰凉的浊液被顶回体内，他浑身一激灵，软绵绵地跌回杀无生怀中。  
“耍赖皮……”他嘀嘀咕咕。

冬月夜，萤灯雪屋、四合如纸，纸中有一页窗，窗中有一潭水，风吹縠纹乍起乍伏。俄而潭心现一手，似挣似呼，倏尔潜匿，杳然无踪，似溺。  
又俄而，风止。水既静，则其人安在？  
曰：不可说。  
凛雪鸦匍匐在床上，半张脸埋在枕头里，刚刚收回去的眼泪又给逼出来，身子抖到几乎跪不住。  
“停、停手！我真的要被你干死了……”  
杀无生执了他的一只手，挨个吻过指尖、指腹、指根，连指缝也不放过，吻得五指合不拢，被另一只手趁虚而入、十指相扣。  
“谁给你的胆子招惹我，嗯？先前是谁说的——‘就算我求你，你也不准放我走’，嗯？又想反悔了？”  
要不是碍着面子，不肯承认自己被初尝人事的小处男搞到死去活来，他早就反悔了。  
“你骗我！”他哼哼，“这么熟练，哪像是第一次……”  
小处男不知憋了多久，射进来的东西又多又浓，他被灌了一肚子，涨得难受，忍不住捂着小腹，正好隔着肚皮摸到了还在里面耸动的凶器。他正欲抽手，却被牢牢抓着压向肚子。  
“涨……”他小声道，主动亲亲杀无生的嘴角，鼻尖抵着鼻尖。  
跟怀上了一样……  
发泄过的身体敏感无比，一碰就发痒。他被喂得太饱了，前面肿了，后面酥酥软软，被吃不下的大家伙调教得熨帖，舌根发酸，全身都被欲望塞满，像一口封闭的容器，尖锐的快感叫嚣着在他体内冲撞，仿佛每一根血管里都插着一根性器，要撕碎他的身体冲出去。先前未发作的酒劲反上来，害他晕晕乎乎使不上劲儿，只能被进进出出地折腾。  
积雪一样的臀肉堆在杀无生身前，一撞便化开，水波似地晃，抽出又不知所措地流下来，和它被肏得晕头转向的主人如出一辙，不久前他还掰开它，吻得两片丰腴臀肉含羞草似的闭紧，从中间淌出蜜。杀无生一时玩心作祟，往肉扑扑的臀上掴了一掌。凛雪鸦浑身一震，手脚并用地往前爬去，被拖回来狠狠按在身下。  
杀无生骑他又鞭笞他，力道大得仿佛要把他的屁股抽烂，像教训一匹不听话的马驹，也像惩罚犯了错误的孩子。很快上面便落满青红的印子。每扇一巴掌他周身便颤一下，已分不清这是由于痛感还是羞耻，突然全身都过电似的抽搐起来。他的腰塌了，上半身伏下去，紧贴着床，只余臀部高高翘起，像一块供人践踏的脚蹬。  
杀无生也没想到他这么容易就到了。“很爽吗，像这样被人打屁股？你真喜欢这样？喜欢我侮辱你、虐待你？”  
凛雪鸦喘得像个破风箱，根本说不出完整的句子。  
“我头疼……肚子也疼，”他央道，将颓软的性器捧给杀无生看，“你看，已经射不出来了。”  
杀无生发出一声意义不明的叹息。“可怜的小东西……来，让我摸一摸，看看是不是真不能用了。”  
他将他捞起来翻了个面，改跨坐在自己身上，性器在穴里剐过一圈。凛雪鸦腿是软的、屁股肿了，只靠着插在下面的东西勉强坐稳，杀无生一动便碰到敏感的那处，数度险些瘫倒。小东西就垂在他的胯下，被蹂躏得惨兮兮，垂头丧气地晃来晃去，小腹上全是星星点点、浓淡不均的精斑。新射出来的东西是透明的，量也少，看样子是真不行了。  
“可是凛那么敏感，只靠后面高潮，也是做得到的吧？”他恶劣地用拇指堵住那个小孔。  
凛雪鸦小腹一跳，像被人扇了一巴掌。“别碰！你让我缓一缓……”过了会儿又道，“这一次好像真的破了，我不骗你，你就再看一眼呗……”  
方才凛雪鸦一直在叫，说有什么东西流出来了，是不是把他弄破了，吓得他赶紧退出来检查。退出去时腔子里噗叽喷出一小股透明的水液，穴周受不住似的泛着白沫，看得他耳根重新烧起来，满心满眼都是凛雪鸦含着自己上上下下、吞吞吐吐……  
他真该看看自己有多漂亮。  
“怎么会破呢？发几次水就真当自己是女人了？”杀无生亲昵地咬他的耳朵，同时下身重重一顶，“满出来了而已。”  
可凛雪鸦腰肢柔韧，鼓鼓囊囊的胸脯贴着自己发烫，还真像抱了一个女人。他寻到喉结咬上去，手上也不闲着，托起已经射空的囊袋轻轻挤压，忍不住想要犯罪，想要把他弄坏，让他真的变成女人……  
凛雪鸦啐了他一口：“你又知道了？这辈子见过几个女人？不行……你得让我自己看。”  
他稍稍跪起来一点，双手把自己掰开，努力伸长脖子，就着幽暗的雪光瞄了一眼。  
“呜——”  
正常人的那里能容纳那种东西吗？正常人的那里会肠肉翻开、并呈现出熟石榴一样的红色吗？正常人的那里会汁水横流、好似一只供人取水的水泵吗？他被弄坏了，不完美了，没人要了……  
趁他恍神，杀无生又咬住了他的乳头。他两边的乳房都流了血，像一对被蛀空的烂桃子，而杀无生还在一拱一拱地要奶吃，宛如恃宠而娇的恶童。  
“别碰，坏掉了……”  
“坏掉了才好。看你还往哪儿逃！”  
他发狠咬住凛雪鸦的嘴唇撕扯，舌头模仿身下的动作肏他的口腔。凛雪鸦呜呜咽咽地推他，没推动，还被咬了舌头。杀无生太喜欢他了，喜欢到想要把他据为己有，他知道，他也的确渴望被占有。可是他害怕。他才恢复知觉、才学会爱人，就遭到这样的苛待，没人告诉他被爱竟比被恨更疼，这太不公平了，就像被诱饵骗进圈套，就像一个甜美的梦境，就像……过去自己对他所做的那样。本就在眼眶中打转的眼泪簌簌而下，一滴滴打在杀无生胸前。而眼泪落下的位置，他的内脏也跟着一寸寸抽痛。  
“怎么？难道你以为掉几滴眼泪我就会放过你？”他勉强作出戏谑的样子，“我相信你还可以装得更惨一点——或者，我来帮你哭得更惨一点。若你敢逃我就打断你的腿，敢撬锁就剁了你的手，眼睛乱瞟就挖出你的眼睛，花言巧语就割断你的声带……是你先惹的我，我不说停就不准停，就算要死，也只能在我怀里断气。我要你那双眼里只装得下我一人，我要你下辈子都忘不掉自己是被谁活活肏死的。我会吃你的肉、寝你的皮，让你在地下都不得安生。倘若你变成厉鬼回来找我，正好新仇旧恨一起算，你就在旁边看着，看我是先被仇家杀死，还是先被你咒死。”  
凛雪鸦趴在杀无生肩头，又是难受又是渴求地大哭。他隐隐约约想被这么对待，想被囚禁想被折磨想被肏到死——如果这就是他们所说的爱，可又忍不住恐惧。温软驯服的肉体伏在怀里瑟瑟发抖，湿漉漉的触感从肩头一直蔓延到腰后——杀无生都不知道原来他这么会哭。  
“可我那么喜欢你……我那么喜欢你……”连声音里都带着哭腔，仿佛伤心欲绝似的。  
杀无生怜爱地吻去他眼角的泪痕。“我也是。”接着一把将他抱起。  
身体骤然悬空的感觉让凛雪鸦惊醒了一瞬，随即更加头晕目眩。  
“你到底要干什么……”  
“干你。”他言简意赅。  
杀无生把他抱到梁下。墙上开了个大洞，风雪一阵一阵地往里灌。屋中没有生火，冰天雪地里，他竟然并不感到寒冷。真奇怪，该做的、不该做的都做过了，他的脸怎么还这么烫？他算不清他们已经纠缠了多久，下体好像一直连在一起没有分开过，就连走动的时候也插在他里面，一下一下戳着他不堪承受的那处，一路滴下淫糜的水渍。  
“醒醒，已经到了。”  
他混混沌沌地抬起头，正好看见杀无生用红绸将他的双手捆在一起。  
他迟钝地眨了眨眼，接着一只脚也被捆住了。  
“无生？”他惊疑不定地唤。  
杀无生仍在慢条斯理地把玩着绸缎，自他的颈后穿过，绕过双乳，在脐下三寸系了个死结，刚好缚起疲软的性器；随后缠住双股，一直延绵到大腿根，最后束于膝弯。  
——他被悬空吊在了房梁上。  
他拼命向身前张望，却只能看见被勒住鼓起的乳肉，镶着两颗肿胀的乳头，边缘尽是齿痕和手印，仿佛被野兽啃过。杀无生松了手，于是下身也被高高吊起，两圈雪白的肉堆在血色的绸带两边，显出一种对比强烈的情色感，像被鞭子凌虐过。  
也像血洇在雪地里。  
东离的七月向来酷热，有一年却落了雪，那是杀无生平生唯一一次见到红雪。他在血洇得更深之前把那些红色的雪挖出来吃下去，以免留下痕迹被人追踪。血腥味的冰粒子在牙齿间咯吱作响，他的恨意也在胸腔里咯吱作响。甚至现在他已经吃下了他的一部分，却仍贪婪地想要更多。  
——他毕竟已然饿了太久。  
他执了一只脚踝，放在唇边细细地吻，落下红雪似的吻痕再咽下。温热的触感从脚踝延烧到头顶，那只脚紧张到绷起，在冷热交替中抽了筋。他好像笑了一声——凛雪鸦听不真切——握着他的脚按揉脚心，摸过的地方无一例外发着烫，好像被引信点着；然后吹了吹。  
“告诉我，那天晕过去前，你本想说什么？”  
“……换一个问题。”  
“不对。”杀无生柔声道，“再仔细想想。”  
“换一个——啊！我说就是了！那天我想说的是……”他闭了闭眼，声若蚊蚋，“带我离开这片雪原……”  
“不对。”  
“不对？”他迷惑了，“可我真的——别、别碰！是真的！我不骗你！”  
杀无生也不催促，只是沉默地继续顶弄，告诉他：不对、不对、还是不对。  
于是他明白过来：答案根本无关紧要，他只是想借这莫须有的名义折磨自己而已。可现在想通已经迟了，这是他的盲区，在博弈中一败涂地才是必然，他只能向赢家俯首称臣，以这种任人鱼肉的姿态。  
“停，快停下！我受不住了！对，我想起来了！是我弄错了，那天我想说的是我爱你……呜……我们成亲吧，明天就成亲，我算过了，是黄道吉日，我不骗你……你让我歇一歇，不然明天都没力气圆房了……”  
杀无生在他胸前揉了一把，抬手时指尖沾上了斑斑奶渍和血迹，被他尽数抹在凛雪鸦唇上。  
“这算奉子成婚？那你该叫我什么？”  
“官、官人……”他嗫嚅。  
“我听不清，你叫床不是叫得很响吗？大点声。”  
可凛雪鸦一开口，那根手指就抠进他的嘴里，嵌在他的舌底，使他既说不出话也合不拢嘴，只能发出羞耻的、软弱的喉音。一种熟悉的恐怖感觉骤然涌上，怎么又来了？偏偏在这种时候！他又要、又要——“官人！啊，官人！官人！！！”他语无伦次地尖叫着，腰背高高弹起，又被强行拖回原处，红绸陷进皮肉，勒出一条条血痕，甬道在兴奋与恐惧的合围之下疯狂绞紧，绞得前面也吐出一股清液，竟是空泄了一次。  
杀无生的额角绽开几条青筋，那几声“官人”听得他魂不附体，凛雪鸦又夹得那么紧，他要竭力压抑才能忍住不跟着射在他里面。  
“怎么这么不听话……”他粗喘道，“官人还没到，娘子怎么能只顾自己呢？罚你再来一次，这一次可别再弄错了。”  
凛雪鸦已经听不懂他在说什么了。他双目失神、神情涣散，月光照在他潮湿的面孔上，浮起一层朦胧的轻烟，竟显得十分圣洁。他的乳头被揪拧，性器被绑缚，臀瓣被扯开，上下都被填满，躯干在剧烈的高潮中忘情扭动，像某种原始的祭舞。高高吊起的四肢因感受不到极乐而失去了存在的意义，杀无生哄诱他抛弃了它们。他变成了一只断手断脚的提线木偶，被快感的丝线操纵着，上演一出只有一名观众的哑剧。杀无生整根退出又齐根没入，把他顶出去又牵回来，他们在满室绸带中荡来荡去，斑驳银光镂在身上，像身处蛛丝的牢笼。他错觉自己是一只飞蛾，被火光诱入蛛网，反抗无用、挣扎无果，只能成为捕食者的盘中餐。幸而注入的毒素甘美，让他在被拆吃入腹前仍旧执迷不悟，心甘情愿坠入这场为自己罗织的幻梦。  
杀无生钳着他，一边品尝他，一边同他交尾，在他的生殖孔里噗噗射精，进食和性交时都很专注，对婉转的哀求充耳不闻，而所有疼痛下的谵呓都是助兴的战歌。他变成了一具空洞的蛹，腹足折断、血液吸干、内脏搅碎，只余下外骨骼被咀嚼时的脆响，咯吱咯吱、延绵不绝，最后骤然收于一声哭泣似的呻吟；同时一股接一股的汁水失禁一般从腔子里喷出来。  
他受不住刺激，直接晕了过去。昏迷时小腹还在一跳一跳，像有什么东西要从里面破体而出。

中途他醒来过几次，只是自己都不记得了。但只要确认那个人还在他的身边，便让他感到安心。  
他觉得渴。  
朦胧中，好像有人喂他喝水。口干舌燥时连白水都是甜的，他喝得有些急，呛到了。  
“慢点喝……”有个声音在他耳边嗡嗡地响，“流了这么多……都脱水了……别是发烧了……”  
那个声音絮絮叨叨说了许多，他听不懂，只觉得吵。  
让我再睡一会儿……就一会儿……  
有个柔软的东西贴在他的额头上，他想挥开，又舍不得凉丝丝的触感。那东西又接着搔刮他的唇珠、撬开他的牙关、伸进口腔里翻搅，他想咬，又没有力气合上嘴。他觉得热，可偏偏被一座火山压在身上，动弹不得……是雪崩了吗？不对……是有人在摇他的肩。黑咕隆咚的，瞎折腾什么？就不能等明天再说吗？他懒得起身，可那人坚持不懈，晃得他想吐。  
他蛮不高兴地被抱坐起来。  
他被摆成跪趴的姿势。上身的被子好像掀掉了，这让他舒服了一点。但还是热。有什么湿凉粗糙的东西蹭着他，像小动物的舌头……更像是一条蛇，一路从头颈游到腰后，在尾椎附近打转；随后下身的被子也掀开了，那条蛇便接着在股缝里流连……  
但还是热。  
他难受地哼叫着，发出一连串无意义的呓语。  
“乖……”那个声音隆隆地说，“别乱动……一会儿就好……”  
一会儿……一会儿就能睡了吧？他听话地趴好不动，直到全身的关节都穿上线，那副任人摆布的模样，连最乖巧的傀儡都自愧不如。  
……可是一会儿又是多久？  
那座火山不知什么时候移到了他的身体里面，他汗流浃背，热得快要喘不过气——怎么还没有人来浇熄它？他被扔进火里，变成了一堆燃烧的木柴，两把滚烫的火钳攫住了他的腿根往两边撕扯，他虚弱地挣扎着、翻滚着，却仍被劈开，被一块烧红的烙铁撑开捅进去，强行烙下标记，不可思议地让他觉得舒服，仿佛一朵云，正在他的身体里布下一场甘霖。他发出一声满足的喟叹，柔顺地塌下腰，宛如求雨的信徒在顶礼膜拜，双乳蹭着床单又开始出奶，乳香四溢，像献给神明的祭品……  
他什么都不知道了。

翌日凛雪鸦醒来后花了好久才勉强睁开眼睛。天已经亮透了，日光透过窗纸斜进来，几方静水似的光斑沉在被子上，群鸟飞过时拓下翩然掠影。山上的空气纯净清新，透着一股梅香，可他什么也闻不到。他的头是涨的，腰是酸的，腿是麻的，浑身散了架似的疼，身后某处已经失去了痛觉，只余阵阵凉意。坐起来时他低低呻吟一声，被沙哑的声音吓了一跳。  
他身上裹着睡袍，比身量大上一圈，领口虚虚挂在锁骨下面，稍稍一动便露出一大片掐痕牙印，被人糟蹋过一样。他解开腰带察看，倒抽一口冷气。  
——还真被人糟蹋了。身上一道一道的全是勒痕，已经消了肿，开始发青发紫，小腹上布满深红色的吻痕，在苍白皮肤衬托下显得尤为可怖。乳头破了皮，比平常胀大了两倍不止，颤巍巍地立在胸脯上，像刚哺过乳……他刚刚把手探进亵裤里碰了一下，腰便是一软，险些栽倒。  
……昨晚发生了什么？  
昨晚……他努力回想。昨晚他提着酒上了山，房子塌了，杀无生没回来，他等得无聊，于是喝酒壮胆，一不小心把两坛全喝完了。然后他就断片了……他好像趁着酒兴修了屋顶？后来杀无生回来了，他们交谈了几句，他发酒疯拆掉了后门……然后呢？他是不是对杀无生以死相挟来着？好像还莫名其妙地哭了？好像还主动脱光了投怀送抱，被折腾得死去活来……还喂了奶……最后还被吊起来肏，爽得失去意识，前面后面的水喷了杀无生一身……他悲鸣一声，把脸埋进手心里。  
他一辈子都没这么丢脸过。  
杀无生甫进门便看到凛雪鸦捂着脸，手指缝里露出来的皮肤红一阵白一阵，好像害了过敏症，连自己什么时候进来的都没发觉。  
不会烧傻了吧？他担忧地凑上去。人还是怔的，被碰了额头也没反应。一双眼睛红通通，双眼皮肿成四眼皮。  
完了，真成傻子了。  
还是个漂亮的傻子。  
直到洗漱完，又喂了药，凛雪鸦才终于回过神，涩着嗓子开口。  
“我怎么在这儿？”  
“没别的床了，只好委屈你将就一夜。”  
“你打我了？”  
“对，一顿毒打，总算解了心头之恨。”又顿了顿，“昨晚的事，你还记得多少？”  
他苦思冥想，摇摇头，神色诚恳。  
杀无生便冷笑，把碗往茶几上重重一搁，一条腿跟着搭上了床沿。“不要紧，我可以让你重新想起来。”  
一句话把人吓得连连后退，不小心摩擦到臀部，凛雪鸦吃痛地惊呼一声，仰面倒下，眼看就要磕到床头再添新伤，被眼疾手快一把揽进怀里。  
“我骗你的……”他委委屈屈道。  
杀无生老神在在，趁机揩油：“我知道。”  
“你都知道了还吓我。唉，我的无生学坏了，这都是跟谁学的？”  
“跟你。”  
原来这便叫搬起石头砸了自己的脚。凛雪鸦颇郁闷，咬着拇指的指甲盖，正欲开口，一抬头便被捏住下巴。  
“嗓子疼就别说话了。来，张嘴，啊——”  
他在心里翻个白眼。“啊——”尾音在舌尖转成一声旖旎的惊喘。  
杀无生用两根手指把他的舌头夹出来。舌尖鲜红，泛着水光，像一粒新摘下的浆果，咿咿呀呀地作不了妖，看上去无害又可口。他慢条斯理地一毫一厘按过去，一直按到凛雪鸦眼圈发红、腮帮子发酸、含不住的津液流到下巴磕儿，这才收回手，拇指刮了一记嘴角，放进嘴里吮了一下。“果然肿了。”他煞有介事地点头，“也难怪，你本就功体不全，再加上操劳过度，还吹了一夜的冷风，嗓子哑了也是难免。不过——”还没等人借坡下驴，便话锋一转，一本正经道，“——我倒觉得另有其因。”  
……真的学坏了。  
“你昏过去之后我又检查过了，放心，后面没破。但以防万一，我还是帮你上了药。”  
还哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“除了上药就没干别的了？”凛雪鸦闷闷地问，“比如……你有没有趁机欺负我？”  
“那是自然。好不容易等到你自投罗网，不欺负够本怎么对得起自己？”  
凛雪鸦没好气地推了他一把：“这下你可算称心如意了。怎么样？欺负够本了吗？”  
“不够……”杀无生喃喃道，把鼻尖埋进他的颈窝里，“永远不够。”  
他们偎了一会儿。印象里上一回像这样相拥还是在那三年里，他的心软了一角，正打算趁早上涨奶，给他点甜头，一只手色眯眯地探进衣服下摆。  
他猛地往后一跳，兔子似的，随后警惕地把被子全部抱在身前。  
“这么紧张做什么？我又不会拿你怎么样。”  
他呵呵一笑：“还不会拿我怎么样？你太会了！你不光会关我地牢、饿我肚子，还会强奸我、强娶我，最可怕的是，还会强行收徒！”  
“我说了，你要不乐意我便——”  
“——乐意至极。”  
杀无生意味深长地“哦”了一声：“那昨晚遂了你的意，我有没有奖励？”  
竟敢邀功。  
“别发嗲，快起来！那么大个人赖在身上，重死了。”  
“赖了一夜也没见你嫌我重。”  
话是这么说，杀无生仍调整了姿势，小心地不去压到病号。  
凛雪鸦心又是一软，叹口气，朝他招招手。杀无生不明所以地贴过来，鼻尖上被啄了一口。  
“行了吧？”  
“不行。除非——再来一下。”  
“贪心……”  
凛雪鸦这辈子就天真了那么一回，马失前蹄，现世报来得飞快，被一把攥住腕子擒到身前，双手反剪背后，意有所指地挨着昨晚才被狠狠疼爱过的某处，手指尖一触到便挨了蛰似的发烫。  
他挣来挣去：“都插了一晚上，怎么还没插够……”  
“吃了晚饭便不吃早饭了吗？何况还能顺便发汗，有助康复，何乐不为？”  
倒是振振有词。然而——  
“鸣凤绝杀引以为傲的自制力去了哪里？”  
“没办法，对你我忍不住。见了你我这里——”杀无生拉过他的手按在心口，“——和这里——”又往下移，按在裆上，“——就发疼，都快疼死了……”  
这又是跟谁学的？  
他只觉自己烧得更厉害了。早晨的瑰霞将他的耳朵和嘴唇都染成绯红色，活像天际一朵飘忽忽的兔子云。  
杀无生见状趁热打铁，先恐吓：  
——“你舍得让我疼死么？”  
再哄骗：  
——“就一次，很快的，我保证不弄疼你。”  
凛雪鸦缩在床角，抱着胸，警惕地盯着他动作。  
“真的？”他瓮声瓮气道，“我怎么觉得有诈？”  
这兔子成了精，不好骗。  
得靠磨。  
杀无生不知跟谁学的油腔滑调，仿佛方才给他灌的不是药，而是迷魂汤。凛雪鸦头昏脑涨，稀里糊涂就点了头，杀无生都呆了。他本来只是看着好玩儿逗他一下，没打算真做，岂料这么轻易得手，掰正他的头再三确认，问得他自暴自弃地把自己埋进了被子里。  
等杀无生把他从被子里挖出来时，他整张脸都红了，不知是憋的，还是烧的。  
刚抓到的兔子活蹦乱跳、惹急了还咬人，不宜生吃，宜用胡萝卜大棒打蒙后拖回狼窝，剥皮拆骨细细回味。一双手在凝脂似的皮肤上逡巡了一阵，手法极具挑逗性，直把人摸得骨头发软、眼神发直，这才托着他，让他坐下去。凛雪鸦还发着烧，里面比昨夜更热一些，被用过的肉穴滑溜溜，软烂得像熟透的果肉。杀无生剥开蒂，小心地破开子房，把自己嵌进果心。  
两人都叹息了一声。  
到嘴之后他反倒不急着享用了，温温存存环了紧实的腰，把下巴搁在他肩上。他才从外面回来，身体温凉如玉，凛雪鸦忍不住贴过去；滚烫的吐息却扫过锁骨，害他一阵阵战栗。一只手探进凌乱大敞的衣领里，拈了一粒乳头揉扁搓圆，屈指弹了弹。  
“你硬了……”烘热的气流贴着耳根拂过。  
凛雪鸦周身一颤，忙低头察看，被一口叼住耳垂。  
杀无生轻笑一声，胸腔贴着他的后背共鸣，狼前虎后的感觉让他情不自禁绷直了腰，又立刻酸痛得软下来。“想什么呢？我说的是这儿……”手指绕着乳晕一圈圈地摩挲，凛雪鸦还涨着奶，硬邦邦的乳头被粗糙的布料摩擦着，竟有一种酥麻的快感，杀无生用指甲掐了一把，怀中立刻传来一声猫叫似的呻吟，“还是说——凛身上还有别的地方，我还没摸就自己硬了？”  
“淫贼……”凛雪鸦低声嘟囔着，大喇喇地往后一靠，放任自己被抱在怀中上下颠簸，“轻一点，我很贵，弄坏了……你赔不起……”  
昨晚还口口声声随便弄坏自己来着，真是翻脸比翻书还快。可是——  
“——你拆了我的房，还霸占我的床，这笔账又要怎么算？”  
“这不是……正肉偿着呢么？唔……”  
窗外云散雪霁、风光无限，正是良辰美景、黄道佳节，宜祈福、宜嫁娶、宜行房、宜求嗣。  
半山腰上，十里松风簌簌而响，忽从枝上摔下一捧雪。一只松鸦扑棱棱飞起，一路骂骂咧咧：不知哪对鸟人白日宣淫，一声浪叫吓得它脚滑，被雪兜头盖住！  
听声音还是两只公的！真是人心不古、道德沦丧。

杀无生吃饱喝足，蒸发的理智重新沉淀，内疚地给人按摩。他在最后一刻总算想起对方还是病号，好险没全射进去。乳白的浊液黏黏糊糊流到会阴，他放一根手指进去凛雪鸦都嚷疼，只好压他的肚子把东西挤出来。凛雪鸦趴在他腿上哼哼唧唧，又是憋屈，又是餍足。  
“我死啦，没命啦，神仙难救啦。三魂掉了二魂半，剩一半方才也给你折腾没啦。你眼前就是个空壳子，想怎么弄便怎么弄。”  
他不为所动：“哦，那先让我亲一口，给里头附着的妖精渡口阳气，收买他用这副壳子与我同房时配合一点。”  
“呸！你才是妖精。”  
“怎么看，我也更像那个娶了妖精的倒霉蛋吧？”  
“不想要也可以不娶。”  
“要。”杀无生紧了紧箍在他腰上的臂弯，“你想走都不许。”  
他心满意足地趴回去，这副气势汹汹护食的样子令他感到安心。  
“对了，”杀无生斟酌道，“你今后有什么打算？鉴于……你在东离已无容身之处，是不是意味着我可以把你捡回去养起来？”  
……什么诡异的形容。  
“这嘛……”凛雪鸦伸了个懒腰，痛得抽了口气，便不再动弹，老老实实地躺平享受，“我早想过了。”他掰着手指头，一个一个数给杀无生听，“槐严剑现世，将军之死牵扯太多，利害关系盘根错节，东离必掀一番腥风血雨，此其一。小皇帝做贼心虚，我辅佐他，也算半个推手，他早对我起了杀心，知我当年未死，必不会放过我，此其二。东离西幽通道三年前已开，水路开通后更是畅通无阻，此其三。东离内战方了，元气大伤，若兴干戈，必讨不了好，浪巫谣虽回西幽牵制，到底年少，须有人从旁指点接应，此其四。于是我便想，天地之大，何处不可寄身？既然东离容不下掠风窃尘和鸣凤绝杀，那何不换座江山隐姓埋名，做一对潇洒散人？”他翻过身，直视身上之人，口齿清晰、郑重其事，“无生，如今我闲云野鹤一只，你愿不愿意与我同游西幽、遍览河山？你要还是想开个道场，那也很好，乱世将启，人人都求武艺傍身，做不了赔本买卖。我听闻西幽矿产贫瘠，因而鲜有良弓宝刀，想必也少有能工巧匠，那我便在旁边开个铁匠铺，你们刀兵用得勤，正好自产自销……我本来想着当年我心思不纯，和你同游的三年三心二意的，不如从头来过，从初遇的客栈开始，一路游回剑技会；又怕你触景生情，对我奸了又奸、先奸后杀，那我岂不亏大了——唔？”  
他眨眨眼，犹未反应过来，杀无生早一亲芳泽功成身退了。  
“听你的。”他哑声道。  
半晌，杀无生闷声问：“可我的徒弟和徒弟的师娘呢？”  
气得凛雪鸦捶了他一下。“怎么还记着这档子事儿！”又过了一会儿，别别扭扭道，“你若是非要……那我白天做工，夜里来陪你，成不成？着妇人之衣。若还不成，便将铺子开在你的道场里，你想狎便狎、想肏便肏，只别教人看见，就当交保护费了……”声音几乎低进地缝里，又拔高嗓门警告，“若再不成便算了，少要得寸进尺！”  
他说话时眉飞色舞的，仿佛真有那么一幅图景摆在他们眼前。杀无生一时痴了，只顾愣愣地瞧。  
凛雪鸦用手肘顶了他一下。“想什么呢？这么出神。”  
“想你，”他叹息一声，“又勾引我。好好养病有这么难吗？”  
“啊？我没——唔唔唔！你干什么！放——呜……”

墙角，一株病梅悄然绽放。


End file.
